Into the Heat of War
by Reconzilla117
Summary: Saved from the brink of death and given a chance for redemption by a foreign goddess, Kratos finds himself in the land of Hyrule, where he assists Link and Zelda in combating an invading neighboring kingdom. But said kingdom is aided by dark forces, including that of an old enemy of Link and Zelda. Kratos x OC. Under redoing!
1. Chapter 1- EDITED VERSION

**Helloooooooooooooooooooooo my friends! Here is ze multi chapter sequel to Ghastly Vision!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Legend of Zelda or God of War, only any OCs that will be making an appearance.**

**WARNING: This story will contain graphic violence, reader discretion is advised.**

**ENJOY ZA FIRST CHAPTER! The first of the redone ones, anyway.**

* * *

_**Greece**_

Kratos stared down at the bloodied corpse that was once his father and the King of Olympus, Zeus. The deceased reigning deity's face had caved in after relentless and brutal pummeling. The Spartan's eyes drifted to his hands. His ash white knuckles were painted red with Zeus' blood, as well as the blue flames that resembled the Flame of Olympus. But Kratos slightly lifted his gaze up to look at the body. He had expected to experience the same satisfaction he had felt when he killed Ares all those years ago. But he didn't. All he felt... was emptiness, a void that could never be filled. Kratos then noticed that his father's body started to twitch. He backed up as the chains around his forearms came loose and slid off, clattering to the ground while Zeus' body slightly lifted itself off the ground and became riddled with godly energy. Then without warning, a great beam shot out of Zeus and into the sky. The light show became more and more intense before the energy pulsed in all directions, and Kratos had to shield his eyes from the blinding light.

Once the light show ended, Kratos gazed at the land. Or whatever was left of it. He was just now beginning to realize the consequences of his actions. He had taken his revenge, but at what cost? By killing every god that stood in his way, he had turned Greece into a chaotic wasteland. Without Poseidon, the oceans swallow the land. Without Hades, the souls of the Underworld aimlessly roam the realm of the living, cursed to never find to never find their afterlife salvation. Without Helios, the sun was blocked out, permanently shrouding the land in a mix of twilight and night. Without Hermes, disease runs rampant, infecting whatever has not yet been touched. Without Hera, the vegetation had been sucked dry. Zeus was the only one who was capable of reversing the damage Kratos had caused. But now he was dead, and any hope of restoring Greece to its former glory died with him. Whatever was left of Greece's population was paying the price for Kratos' madness.

As Kratos contemplated on whether his revenge was worth the decimation of his home land while gazing out at the new world he had created with a blank expression, a familiar voice stirred him out of his thoughts. "You have done well, Kratos." Congratulated the ghostly form of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and war. "Freed from the bondage of Olympus and cleansed in chaos, mankind is now ready to hear my message."

Kratos spun around to face the goddess that had watched over him during his ten years of servitude to the Olympians, face lined with annoyance. "Look around you, Athena." He said to her, gesturing to the area they were standing in. "The world stands in ruin. What good is your message?" He turned and walked off.

"Go if you must." Athena replied. "But first I insist you give me the power from inside the box."

Kratos stopped in his tracks. "The box was empty." He informed flatly, unable to see his eyes glowing like flames.

Athena reappeared in front of him. "That can't be true." She denied, gazing at the Spartan with scrutiny. "I can see it in your eyes. You used my power to kill Zeus. You still have it as we speak. Don't you understand? When Zeus gathered all the evils and placed them in the box, I dreaded what would happen if it was opened again. And so, I summoned the most powerful weapon in the world and I placed it in the box."

Kratos was silent for a few seconds before meeting Athena's gaze. "I told you, it was empty." He repeated his earlier statement in a firm tone before looking up at the dark, cloudy sky. "Pandora was sacrificed in vain. She died because of my need for vengeance." She was yet another victim of his madness.

"You must be mistaken." Athena retorted. "You used my power to kill Zeus. I saw you do it. Unless..." She trailed off, then it suddenly clicked. "Of course. When you opened the box, you released the evils to the gods. Infected them. Changed them. Zeus himself fell prey to the dark evils. This is why he became so enraged and obsessed with your death. He was consumed by the evil, Fear. I thought the power I placed in the box was never released. All these years I assumed you drew from the evils inside to destroy Ares. But I was wrong... the power you took from the box is mine. From it you gained the strength that Zeus could never destroy. A strength great enough to overcome Fear. Locked deep inside of you, Kratos, is hope." She finally finished.

Kratos looked at his left hand, watching as it emitted the blue flames. "It has remained buried." Athena pressed on. "Trapped by your guilt and the failures of your past. When you killed Zeus, you must have allowed something to awaken it. What was it, Kratos?"

The Spartan looked up at the sky once more. _"Hope is what makes us strong! It is why we are here! It is what we fight with when all else is lost." _He remembered Pandora's words.

"What was it, Kratos?" Athena asked again.

"All I remember is what I have lost." Kratos answered before walking around Athena and toward the Blade of Olympus.

"That is why you should give me the power." Athena reasoned. "I understand it's true meaning and where it belongs. I trust you to do the right thing, Kratos." She finished, placing a hand on Kratos' shoulder.

The Spartan shrugged the hand off. "You shouldn't." He countered as he knelt down in front of the weapon that ended the Great War.

"You owe me this, Kratos." Athena said angrily.

Not liking her tone, Kratos lifted the Blade of Olympus off the ground and spun around to face Athena while snarling, "I owe you _nothing_!"

Athena pointed an accusing finger at the Spartan, her voice laced with fury as she spoke, "I made you a god! I sheltered you from the wrath of Olympus! I delivered your revenge on Zeus!"

"It is over, Athena." Kratos said as he glanced down the massive blade in his hand.

Athena's eyes gleamed with fear. "You would dare strike me down, _again_?!"

The Ghost of Sparta was silent for a few seconds. "My vengeance," he started before looking at Athena, "ends now."

"Kratos, no!" Athena screamed as Kratos raised the blade before swinging...

and missed.

But Athena wasn't his target. Kratos flipped the blade so the razor edged tip was directed at him. With a roar, the Spartan rammed the Blade of Olympus into himself, plunging it deeper. He groaned in pain as blood began to pour out of him.

Athena's eyes widened lividly. "You fool! What have you done?!" She shouted furiously. Kratos slightly levitated into the air and a great beam shot out of him and into the sky. "No!" Athena yelled helplessly as the power she went through so much effort for was scattered throughout the sky. Kratos landed back on the ground on his knees, the Blade of Olympus still lodged in him, the weapon's light fading away, rendering it powerless. "That was meant for me! They will not know what to do with it!" Athena ranted. Slowly but surely, the goddess made her way over to Kratos. She grabbed him by the forehead, forcing the Spartan to look in her eyes while placing her other hand on the Blade of Olympus' pommel. "You... disappoint me, Spartan." Kratos sneered at her response. With a scowl, Athena wrenched the massive blade out of Kratos, earning an agonizing groan of pain from the Ghost of Sparta. Her scowl deepening, Athena tossed the blade aside, the weapon clattering onto the ground loudly, before drifting off, vanishing into thin air, leaving the Spartan to die alone.

Kratos wished he could take Athena with him in death. She just proved to be no better than Zeus and Ares. She had used him the same way they did. He knew there was something wrong with the goddess when they spoke in the Underworld, when she had said that she too sought the demise of Zeus, even though she had sacrificed herself to save him. She just wanted the power she placed in the box, and she used Kratos to get to it.

Kratos slowly went down on his back as blood poured out of the massive gaping wound, his life and strength fading away. He would not fight death this time. He would welcome it, allow it to take him. His life began to flash before his eyes as memories began to flood to the surface of his mind. The brutal Spartan training sessions. Training with Deimos. Deimos being taken by Ares and Athena. The day of his and Lysandra's wedding. The day Calliope was born, the same day he went off to find the ambrosia to cure his daughter of her sickness. Leading his Spartan brothers into battle. The day they fought and almost lost to the barbarians. Calling upon Ares' assistance. Receiving the Blades of Chaos. The sheer agonizing pain he felt when the chains seared themselves into his flesh. The night he unintentionally slaughtered Lysandra and Calliope, the night he became the Ghost of Sparta. Being on the run from the Furies. The day he killed Ares, the same day he was crowned the new God of War. Countless other memories rushed to the surface, each and every one of them painfully vivid.

But suddenly, Kratos heard Calliope playing her flute, and Lysandra giggling. He didn't know what awaited him in the Underworld, but he did have one hope; that he would finally be reunited with his wife and daughter, and that they would forgive him. The thought of it made Kratos slightly smile. Even on the verge of death, he could feel himself smile. It was such an odd feeling. He couldn't remember the last time a smile crossed his face.

But there was one thing Kratos did know; after decades of suffering, torment, loss, and betrayal, it would all finally come to an end. He would at long last find peace. And so, Kratos, the mortal who had bested a god in battle, survived Pandora's temple, overcame death itself on numerous occasions, slaughtered the gods of Olympus, closed his eyes for the final time...

Or so he thought.

It would seem fate was not quite done with the Ghost of Sparta. High above the turmoil in Greece, a goddess from a faraway land gazed down at the dying Spartan. An evil was looming upon her beloved land. While she did not doubt the skills of her current champions, she still feared the chance of failure. "He has good within him." The goddess spoke in a soft, angelic voice. "It has simply been buried underneath his anger and rage. If set on the right path, Kratos can find the peace he so rightfully deserves."

With that, the goddess waved her hands and they began to pulse with magic. A gold heavenly beamed darted down from the sky and landed on the God of War. Kratos' body was slowly lifted into the air as golden particles went into the wound he had inflicted upon himself and began to heal it. The lost flesh and organs were slowly reformed until the healing process was complete. The gold beam became brighter and brighter until it suddenly vanished, taking the Ghost of Sparta with it.

* * *

**And that's a wrap for the first redone chapter! As always, thanks for reading, and have an awesome day!**


	2. Chapter 2- EDITED VERSION

**Helloooooooooooooooooooooo my friends! Here is chapter two reedited!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Legend of Zelda or God of War, only my OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**The Void**_

"_**Do you remember that day, Spartan?"**_

"_**Your pain is my pleasure."**_

"_**You have no idea what a true monster is, Kratos."**_

"_**Your torment will never end, Ghost of Sparta."**_

"_**Ares chose poorly that day. He took your brother, when it should have been you."**_

"_**Never never learn! Never never change! Kratos the fool who killed his own blood! Kratos the fool among mortals and gods!"**_

"_**Zeus should have kept you where you belong."**_

"_**Good luck with that little whore you call Pandora."**_

"_**Such chaos. I will have much to do after I kill you."**_

"_**Hope is what makes us strong! It is why we are here. It's what we fight with when all else is lost."**_

"Kratos."

_That _wasn't a voice in his head, and more importantly, one he has never heard before. Instantly, Kratos snapped his eyes open and surprise marred his features. He was not in Hades, as he expected, but rather a white void that seemed to never end. He looked down and was shocked to find the wound from the Blade of Olympus he had inflicted upon himself was healed. In fact, it looked like as if he never done such an action.

He was brought out of his bewildered state when a beam of light shined down not too far in front of him. Instinctively, he reached for the Blades of Chaos. When he gripped empty air instead of pommels, he remembered he had tossed them aside just before he savagely pummeled Zeus to death.

When the light dimmed, Kratos was mildly surprised at what he was now staring at, or rather, who. Standing before him was a woman, a very beautiful woman at that. Blonde hair that flowed freely down to her waist, calming blue eyes, pointy ears, white porcelain skin. She wore white armor engraved with strange symbols, but none of them were as obvious as the symbol in the middle of the chest plate. A golden triangle with a smaller upside triangle within. She looked down upon the Ghost of Sparta with a soft and gentle look, which Kratos did not return.

"Greetings, God of War." She spoke in that same soothing voice he had heard not too long ago.

"Who are you?" Kratos demanded harshly.

She simply smiled, clearly not all frightened. In fact, it's as if she isn't afraid of him at all, despite knowing what he is capable of. "No need for hostility, Kratos. I am Hylia, goddess of Hyrule."

Immediately upon hearing the word goddess, Kratos scowled darkly, and he glared daggers at Hylia. "What do you want? Why did you rescue me?" Although he was slightly curious of this Hylia. He had never heard of Hylia before, so he assumed she was from another land. But in the end, it didn't matter to him. All gods were the same; treacherous backstabbing beings who use mortals like pawns on a chess board.

"I want nothing from you, Kratos. As for why I rescued you, I believe you deserve a chance for redemption." Hylia explained.

Kratos' dark scowl deepened and his already fierce glare intensified as he automatically assumed where this talk was going. "I was a slave to the Olympians, Hylia. I will not serve another god, least of all you." He sneered coldly. He then turned to walk away, but he remembered where he was.

"You misunderstand, Kratos. I do not ask for your servitude, nor your worship. I truly believe you deserve a chance for redemption." Hylia pressed on.

Kratos' glare never left his face as he menacingly stared at Hylia, searching for any sign of deception. He was good at it. But alas, he could find none. After what felt like an eternity, the Ghost of Sparta's face slowly softened, even to the point of it becoming mournful and sorrow. "How?" He almost whispered. "How could you believe a monster like me deserves a second chance?" He asked, since he's responsible for the chaos that is plaguing his land.

Hylia smiled. "There is good within you, Kratos. It has simply been buried beneath your anger and hatred." She came closer and placed a hand on the God of War's shoulder. Surprisingly, Kratos did not shrug the hand off. "As I said, I do not ask for your servitude or worship. You will being doing this on your own free will. And I promise, you will achieve what Zeus and the Olympians have denied you, peace and redemption."

Kratos bowed his head and contemplated. For so long, he had assumed all gods, no matter what land they were from, were the same. Beings who use mortals like tools, throwing them out when they become useless. His servitude to the Olympians had shaped that belief and he had lived by it for as long as he can remember. But maybe he's wrong. Perhaps there are gods and goddesses out there that are not selfish and cruel, if the one standing before him was anything.

After much thought, Kratos snapped his head up, eyes burning with fiery determination. "I accept."

Hylia smiled and removed her hand from Kratos' shoulder. "Thank you Kratos." She levitated into the air before waving her hands. Ten balls of golden light formed out of thin air before they took shape.

There they were on the far left side, in all their hellish and godly glory. The weapons given to him so long ago, the weapons he had used to slay countless mortals, monsters, and gods. The weapons he had used to inadvertently kill his wife and daughter.

The Blades of Chaos.

Next to them were another pair of chained weapons in the form of two purple claws. The weapons capable of mercilessly ripping out souls, as well as the ability to summon souls to assist their wielder in battle. The weapons he had taken from and used on the god of the Underworld.

The Claws of Hades.

Next up were two large gauntlets in the shape of a lion's head. Gauntlets that possessed the strength to make the very ground tremble.

The Nemean Cestus.

Next up was yet another pair of chained weapons that came equipped with an electrical sting. Weapons forged by the smith god, Hephaestus.

The Nemesis Whip.

Next up was a fine bow capable of either unleashing a rapid volley of fiery arrows, or a singular, powerful arrow.

The Bow of Apollo.

Next up was a head with a face permanently frozen in agony. A head with the powerful to blind enemies.

The Head of Helios.

Next up was pair of boots that granted the wearer the gift of speed. Boots Kratos had taken from possibly the most annoying god.

The Boots of Hermes.

Next up were a pair of large wings that Kratos had taken from a certain crazed man who flew a little too close to the sun.

The Icarus Wings.

Next up was a legendary piece of armor that granted the wearer ultimate protection. An armor that not even the Blade of Olympus could destroy.

The Golden Fleece.

And finally, the massive blade that was crafted by Zeus himself. The weapon that ended the Great War between the gods and the titans. The very same blade Kratos had used on himself.

The Blade of Olympus.

"I have restored power to your weapons" Hylia informed Kratos before the Claws of Hades, the Nemean Cestus, the Nemesis whip, the Bow of Apollo, the Head of Helios, and the Blade of Olympus morphed into golden balls and converged with the Blades of Chaos. The Golden Fleece, the Boots of Hermes, and the Icarus wings also morphed into golden balls before they dashed over to Kratos. The Spartan looked to his right shoulder and found the Golden Fleece there, as if it was never destroyed. He looked down and saw the Boots of Hermes there. He looked back up just in time to see Hylia wave her hands and sent the Blades of Chaos drifting over to him.

Once they were within reach, Kratos hesitantly gripped the pommels of his demonic weapons and he instantly felt their chains coiling themselves around his forearms until they locked firmly in place. Both Hylia and Kratos watched as the blades awakened from their brief dormant state, the flames of the Underworld swirling around them, signaling that they were ready to do what they were forged for.

Once the flames died out, Kratos sheathed his blades and looked at Hylia. "What must I do?" He asked.

Hylia waved her hands and a large circle formed between them. Intrigued, Kratos walked over and looked into it. It was displaying a land, a very beautiful land, much unlike his home country. "Soon, I will transport to the kingdom of Hyrule, a land far, far from Greece." Hylia began as the image shifted. It was now displaying a large throne room, and two people sat on the throne. A man and a woman sat next to each other, hands entwined.

"Who are they?" Kratos asked after he took in their features, most baffling of them are their pointy ears.

"They are Link and Zelda, the chosen wielders of the Triforces of Courage and Wisdom, also the King and Queen of Hyrule." Hylia educated him.

"Triforce?" Kratos asked, confused.

Hylia then explained Hyrule's beginning story. Kratos simply stood there, taking in this information while nodding in understanding.

The goddess then addressed the main issue. "A great evil is looming over Hyrule. While I do not doubt the skills of Link and Zelda, I still fear the chance of failure."

"And I am to assist this Link and Zelda?" Kratos inquired.

"Correct." Hylia confirmed.

She then waved her again and for a few seconds, Kratos glowed a bright yellow. Alarmed, he looked around himself, then at Hylia. "What did you do?" He questioned wearily.

"The people of Hyrule do not speak Greek. I have given you the knowledge to speak their language, as well as understand them." Hylia said before waving her hand again.

This time, another beam of heavenly light shined down upon the Ghost of Sparta. "Find the wielders of the Triforces of Courage and Wisdom, Kratos. You will know what to do when the time comes." With that said, the lighting shining down upon Kratos intensified, then disappeared along with him. "Good luck, God of War." She said into the empty void.

* * *

**And that concludes chapter two reedited! For any first time readers, Kratos only had the Blades of Chaos and the Golden Fleece in the original version. In this, he has all his equipment from GOW III. As always, thanks for reading, and have an awesome day!**


	3. Chapter 3- EDITED VERSION

**Hellooooooooooooooo my friends! Here iz chapter three reedited!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Legend of Zelda or God of War, only my OCs.**

**WARNING: Intense violence coming up. You have been warned.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Hyrule Field**_

A beautiful and cloudless day graced the great kingdom of Hyrule. It had been two years since the land was liberated from the clutches of Zant and Ganondorf, and the kingdom had returned to normal. In fact, Hyrule had improved greatly since then. Any and all traces of Zant and Ganondorf's rule were erased completely.

A golden beam shined down upon the field, glowing intensely before fading away instantly. Slowly, Kratos stood to his full height, taking in his surroundings. He found himself standing in a field, stretching out as far as he could see. Green grass littered the land, a cluster of trees here and there. Mountains were in his field of vision to the north and west. The blue sky was cloudless and he could feel the warmth of the sun against his ash white skin. When he turned around, his eyes beheld a large forest. Kratos took one last look around. How contrast this land is compared to what Greece is now, nothing but a chaotic wasteland of his doing.

With a slight glare, Kratos shook his head and began to walk forward. He didn't know where to find the ones he is to assist, Link and Zelda, he recalled their names, but he would find them soon enough. As if fortunate was smiling down on him, Kratos spotted a sign with four wooden panels. Quickening his pace, Kratos approached the sign and examined it from the top panel to the bottom.

_Ordana Province: South_

_Castletown and Hyrule Castle: North_

_Karkariko Village: East_

_Lake Hylia: West_

The second panel had Kratos' attention. From what he remembered during his time with Hylia, Link and Zelda wore fine and delicate clothing, suitable for royalty. He put the pieces of the puzzle together and came to the conclusion that Link and Zelda reside in the castle. With his destination set, Kratos walked off in the direction of where the sign was pointing. However, it wasn't too long in his journey when he stopped in his tracks. His instincts were telling him that he was being watched. Dense bushes surrounded both sides of the dirt road he was walking on. Perfect for an ambush. And he was right.

Six men emerged from within the bushes on both sides of the road, all wearing leather or fur tunics, and all were armed with swords. Excited growls escaped their throats as they encircled the Ghost of Sparta, ensuring that he had no escape. To a citizen of this land, being trapped by bandits would be great trouble. To Kratos? They were just obstacles standing in his way, ones he intends to deal with.

_Mercilessly._

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, boys?" One of them, apparently the leader, spoke in a gruff voice, eyeing the Golden Fleece with a greedy interest. "Tell ya what, hand over that shiny gold bling ya got there, and we might just let ya live."

Kratos' face darkened dangerously as he glared daggers at the bandit leader. "I will say this only once." He began coldly and menacingly. "Get out of my sight, or I will kill you and your pack of vermin."

Of course, they didn't take him seriously and began to laugh hysterically, fatally unware he could more than backup his dire threat. "You dumb or somethin', fool?" The leader mocked. "There's twelve of us and only one of you." Kratos' glare never left his face as the bandit spoke. In fact, it only deepened. "Ya want to do this the hard way? Then we'll do it the hard way. Jackson, get 'im!"

The one called Jackson nodded in sadistic excitement and charged toward Kratos from behind, a crazed cry escaping his throat. At the last second, Kratos whirled around and gripped Jackson's sword with his bare hand, stopping the blade cold in the air. Jackson stared with surprised wide eyes, then became utterly shocked when Kratos snapped the blade in half with the use of his godly strength. Before Jackson could even exclaim at the sight of his destroyed weapon, Kratos used the snapped off half of the blade to ruthlessly stab Jackson in the throat. The man violently coughed up blood before falling to the ground lifeless, red staining the dirt and grass. Before the other bandits could converge on him, Kratos quickly unsheathed the Blades of Chaos and threw them out. Gripping their chains, the God of War then twirled his demonic weapons over his head, forming a deadly cyclone of hellfire and metal, instantly killing those caught in their reach. Blood and inner organs splattered onto the ground as the bandits fell while Kratos pulled back on the chains and the blades returned to his hands. The leader dropped his blade and stared with horrified wide eyes at the sight of his disemboweled comrades, shock rendering him frozen in place. This cost him dearly as Kratos swung his right blade in a horizontal angle, cleaving the man's head clean off the body.

With his blades dripping with their blood, Kratos looked around at the bodies of the fools that had laughably attempted to rob him of the Golden Fleece. Scoffing, he casually sheathed the Blades of Chaos and proceeded onward as if nothing ever happened, not even bothering to glance back at the gruesome massacre he had left behind.

Kratos continued his journey until sunset. Of course, he had thought about trekking straight through the night, but even he needed to rest. Finding a somewhat secluded area, Kratos laid down and got as comfortable as he could get before closing his eyes, falling into a much needed sleep.

* * *

_**Hyrule Castle **_

Within their bedchamber in the castle, Link and Zelda laid asleep in their king sized bed. After another long day, the couple was more than happy to retreat to their bedchamber for the night. Link was sleeping peacefully, but the same could not be said for his wife, given how she was twitching and fidgeting in her sleep.

_She stood in her throne room, but it had certainly seen better days. The once white walls and pillars were now torn down and somewhat demolished. The scent of smoke and fire hung heavy in the air. Zelda looked around at what remained of her throne room, but when her eyes spotted something, a dreaded gasp tore from her throat as she ran over and knelt down next to the unmoving body of her husband. A massive scar was imprinted across his chest, oozing blood._

"_Link! No!" Zelda cried out as she cradled her husband's body in her arms, sobbing into his throat as tears spilled down her cheeks._

_Suddenly, the sounds of grunting brought Zelda's attention up from Link's lifeless body, and a gasp of shock escaped her throat. Although her vision is blurry due to her tears, she could still see what was going on. She would recognize his black armor and cape, green skin, orange red hair, and that despicable grin anywhere._

_Ganondorf, the Demon King._

_But it was who Ganondorf was fighting that really shocked Zelda; __**Him**__._

_Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta._

_Aside from a new massive scar on his abdomen and now wearing golden armor on his right arm, his appearance hadn't all changed. Thousands of questions rang through Zelda's head._

_What is Kratos doing here in her throne room? No. What is Kratos even doing here in Hyrule?_

_Why is he fighting Ganondorf?_

_Did Kratos inflict this wound upon Link?_

_Zelda was brought out of her contemplation when Ganondorf and Kratos punched each other in the face, and they were both sent flying away from each other, slamming into pillars with pained grunts. Kratos recovered first and charged toward Ganondorf with a savage war cry. The Demon King saw the Ghost of Sparta coming and rushed to meet his adversary, cocking his right arm back and clenching the fist of said arm. But Ganondorf's fist never connected to Kratos' face when the God of War unsheathed the Blades of Chaos in a blink of an eye and slashed them in an upward arch. The force of the attack sent the Ganondorf flying back into the pillar he had slammed into not too long ago. Kratos threw his demonic weapons and they impaled into Ganondorf's chest. The Ghost of Sparta then harpooned himself into the Demon King, ramming him. Kratos then pulled on the chains and threw Ganondorf into the other pillar. Kratos had just landed back on the ground when Ganondorf sprung off the pillar and darted toward his enemy. Kratos was more than prepared for him and once again impaled his weapons into Ganondorf's chest. The God of War spun around once and with a fierce grunt, he tossed Ganondorf back into the pillar. Parts of the pillar came crashing down on the Demon King, burying him underneath rubble. Said rubble then shifted before exploding._

"_I grow tired of this." Ganondorf sneered hatefully as the Sword of the Six Sages formed in his right hand._

_The two combatants then broke into a sprint toward each other, unleashing ferocious war cries. Soon enough, the Sword of the Six Sages and the Blades of Chaos violently made contact, and Zelda's vision became engulfed in white._

Link's eyes snapped open, startled by his wife's sudden scream. Sitting upright in the bed, he turned to Zelda's side of the bed to her breathing heavily, looking distraught. "Zelda?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

Zelda snapped her head in Link's direction and it took all her might not to scream again. There he was, her heroic husband, alive and well. The visage of his lifeless body with that hideous scar still tormented her mind. In an instant, Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

For five minutes, Link said nothing as Zelda wept into his shoulder, caressing her back gently. After that amount of time, Zelda's breathing returned to somewhat normal, though she let out the occasional sob. "Zelda, what has you so shaken?" Link inquired gently.

Zelda pulled away to meet her husband's gaze. "I- I had a nightmare, Link." She whispered, almost choking the words out.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Link asked.

Zelda hesitated. She realized she never told Link about Kratos before. She didn't see the need to. But she was baffled as to why she had this sudden nightmare. The last time she had a vision of Kratos was two years ago, months after Link had prevailed over Ganondorf in battle. She shivered as that vision came rushing back to her memory. The image of Ares' malevolent, towering form, the way Kratos would viciously swing the Blades of Chaos by their chains, and the sounds of people screaming as he murdered them in cold blood were all still fresh in her mind.

Shaking her head, Zelda spoke. "No need. It was merely a dream, nothing more." The words sounded hollow though.

Link didn't really believe it, but he nodded regardless. "If you say so." He then kissed Zelda on the forehead before the couple laid back down on the bed, their arms lovingly wrapped around each other. All the while, Zelda prayed to the goddesses that she will never cross paths with Kratos.

Little did she know, the man himself was here in Hyrule. Adding to that, she and Link will need his help to combat an oncoming darkness.

_Next Morning…_

The warmth of the sun flooded their bedchamber as Link and Zelda prepared themselves for the day ahead. The end of their private morning routine was nearing. "A council meeting, what a fantastic way to start the day." Link muttered sarcastically.

Zelda sat before her vanity, eyeing her husband's reflection in the mirror while brushing her chestnut brown hair. "You know these meetings are essential to our kingdom's prosperity." She reasoned.

Link sighed, noting the optimism in his wife's voice. "Yes, I suppose." He cast his wife a smile through the mirror, which Zelda returned beautifully.

Today was the monthly Council meeting. Each month, Link, Zelda, and the members of the Royal Council would gather in the Council Chamber and discuss all manner of topics, ranging from Hyrule's internal affairs to foreign relations. These meetings aren't exactly enjoyable, but they are critical to Hyrule's growth.

"I wonder what they want to bicker about today." Link mused aloud.

Zelda placed the brush down on the vanity and approached her husband with a smile. "Is the great Hero of Twilight afraid of a few councilmen?" She teased.

"Not at all." Link retorted in the same teasing tone as he placed his hands on Zelda's waist.

Link contemplated his life. Before Zant's invasion, Link had been a simple goat herder in the village of Ordon. Every day was pretty the same as the last, perform his usual duties. At one point, Link thought he would marry his best friend, Ilia, and have children with her.

All that changed the moment he was dragged into Twilight for the first time, changing into the form of a sacred wolf… and met Midna.

During his entire adventure, Link realized that he was never destined for a normal life. When he stepped out onto the fields of Hyrule for the very first time, the world instantly became larger.

And now, here he was two years after he had defeated the Demon King. He was king of Hyrule, the people praised him greatly, and best of all, he had a beautiful wife he loved with all his heart.

Link leaned down to kiss Zelda on the lips- just as someone knocked on their bedchamber doors. "My Lord and Lady?" a muffled voice sounded.

With a slight groan, Link pulled away. "Come, my love. Let us face the enemy together." Zelda teased lovingly. Link smiled and took Zelda's hand into his own. The together, the two departed their bedchamber, heeding the call of duty.

Link and Zelda entered the Council Chamber, a spacious room with tall windows and a vaulted ceiling. The windows were covered with drapes bearing the Triforce crest. In the middle of the chamber was a large stone table with three decoratively designed chairs on each side. Two chairs of the same design filled the space on the ends of the table, two of them reserved for the king and queen of Hyrule, the other two reserved for those of foreign royalty.

When Link and Zelda entered the chamber, the six ministers were already seated in their chairs, then rose when the king and queen came into the room. On the left side of the table, sat Lord Troy Moore, Minster of State Affairs; Lady Kayla Snow, Minister of Religious Affairs; Lord Zack Gilihan, Minster of Military Affairs.

Zack had taken a mentoring role in Link's life since he accepted Zelda's offer to join the Royal Army, mainly because Captain Felix Henshaw had introduced them. Felix had worked closely with Link in their business of training new recruits. The captain was also greatly impressed by Link's skill with a sword and respected him greatly, while Zack tutored Link in history, etiquette, and politics.

On the right side of the table sat Lord Shaun Anderson, Minister of the Treasury; Lady Sarah Newman, Minister of Judicial Affairs; and lastly, Lord Nick Danithan, Minister of Foreign Affairs.

"Councilors." Zelda greeted them with a nod and smile as she and Link sat in their seats. "Please be seated."

They obliged and the queen waited until they settled into their seats. "As you are all aware, we gathered here for our monthly meeting to discuss the state of our kingdom. Who would like to start?"

Troy spoke first. "The preparations for the ball of your anniversary are about half way complete."

"Luckily we had just enough rupees to do so." Shaun added with a chuckle.

Nick mentally scoffed. Being a conservative and traditionalist, Nick had always lived under the belief that preserving the 'purity' of the royal bloodline was the key to any kingdom's prosperity. He had always disapproved of Zelda's friendship with Link, and he had strongly opposed their engagement. But the rest of the council had allowed the engagement to proceed to the wedding. Although he doesn't show it, Nick had always been bitter about it, and it only grew the past two years.

"Your Majesties." Nick cut in, feigning kindness, and all eyes went to him. "We have received a letter from King Victor of Aubradia. He wishes to arrange a trade treaty as soon as possible."

"Send a letter to Aubradia and notify King Victor that we will arrange a rendezvous as soon as we can." Zelda said. A trade agreement between Aubradia and Hyrule would greatly benefit both kingdoms.

The meeting went on for another hour, each minister discussing their respective fields. "If that will be all, you are all dismissed." Zelda said.

One by one, the councilors rose from their chairs and departed the Council Chamber. When they were alone, Link and Zelda rose from their seats and walked out together. "See, was that so bad?" Zelda teased sweetly.

Link rolled his eyes playfully before leaning down to kiss his wife on the cheek.

* * *

_**Hyrule Field**_

_Kratos and Gaia reached the heights of Olympus. The Ghost of Sparta hopped of the Earth Titan's hand and onto a platform to confront the object of his vengeance. Zeus stood with a pose that __exhibited dominance, arms crossed over his chest._

_"What will you do, father?" Kratos taunted as he stepped forward. "You can no longer hide behind the skirts of Athena."_

_"Athena is dead because of the rage that consumes you, Kratos." Zeus said. "What more will you destroy?"_

_Kratos replied, "The hands of death could not defeat me. The Sisters of Fate could not hold me, and YOU will not see the end of this day!" He unsheathed the Blades of Chaos and readied for battle. "I will have my revenge!"_

_"Petulant child!" Zeus boomed, finally having enough. "I will tolerate your insolence no more!"_

_The King of Olympus rocketed upward into the sky. Kratos scowled as the cloudy sky began to crackle with lightning. Zeus reappeared and landed on the golden statue of himself, electricity gathering in his hand. With the intention of ending the war between the gods and titans, Gaia moved to crush Zeus with her enormous hand. But she was too late when the lightning bolt formed in Zeus' hand and he tossed it with a grunt._

_Kratos and Gaia were knocked off and began to plummet down. The Earth Titan screamed as her left hand was damaged and when she gripped the rocks, the hand nearly came off, causing her to scream more in pain. Kratos managed to grab hold of a rock on Gaia's back, but he was loosing his grip. "Gaia! I can hold on no longer!" He shouted as he slipped off and grabbed onto another rock._

_"If I help you, we will both fall. Even now, Zeus gains." Gaia retorted as she attempted to climb with her good hand._

_Kratos grunted before he summoned the Blade of Olympus and plunged it into Gaia to better secure his hold on her. "The destruction of Zeus is why you saved me from death!" He reminded._

_"I saved you- omph, to serve the titans." Gaia shot back._

_"Do not deny me my revenge!" Kratos snarled furiously._

_Gaia grunted before saying, "Listen carefully, Kratos. You were a simple pawn, nothing more. Zeus is no longer your concern. This is our war, not yours."_

_When the Earth Titan moved, it caused the Blade of Olympus to come loose, causing Kratos to fall to the depths below. "GAIA!"_

Kratos awoke with a start as he sat upright. He was no stranger to nightmares and had learned long ago to steady himself as best as he could after waking up from one. He looked up and saw signs of dawn approaching. Taking that as his cue to move out, he stood up and walked over to where he left his blades, picked them up and sheathed them onto his back before setting on his journey.

For hours, he walked on the dirt road as the sun slowly ascended into the sky, replacing the cool night air with its warmth. But the Ghost of Sparta was becoming impatient. This field seemed to never end, and he felt no closer to his destination than when he began yesterday. He was a tad bit annoyed that Hylia didn't just transport him directly to the Castle. But then again, he had always managed just fine without the assistance of the gods.

After a few more hours of walking, Kratos came to a stop at the top of a hill, and it was there he saw it in the distance. A large castle towering over a small town. He estimated it was about a few more miles away and could probably arrive there within the hour. With that in mind, Kratos began to walk again, but didn't get far when what sounded like a horn blowing in the distance made him stop.

Kratos looked to that direction and scowled when he saw them. Green skinned humanoid creatures outfitted in leather clothing. Some of them were wielding clubs, others had bows. Some were on foot, others were riding what appeared to be large boars. Unbeknownst to the Ghost of Sparta, these are Bulbins and Bullbos.

Kratos growled in annoyance as the Bulbins screeched and brandished their weapons, pointing at him. Once again, he was being hindered in his journey. And just like the bandits from yesterday, these creatures will fall.

"Foul beasts!" He bellowed as he unsheathed the Blades of Chaos and assumed a fighting stance. "I will send you to the depths of Hades!" Or whatever is left of it, he mused.

The Bulbins seemed to take Kratos' shout as a challenge and rushed ahead. With a war cry, Kratos raced to meet them in battle.

One of the passenger Bulbins riding a Bullbos notched a flaming arrow, took aim, and released the draw string. The flame projectile whistled through the air toward Kratos, only for the God of War to dart to the left to evade before summoning the Bow of Apollo and fire two arrows. The projectiles found their mark, piercing the two Bulbins in their hearts and they fell off their mount. Kratos switched back to his primary blades and threw his left blade at a low angle when the Bullbos passed by him, cutting off all its legs. The beast screeched horrifically as it violently skidded across the ground, leaving a trail of blood and cauterized limbs in its wake. One of the Bulbins swung its club, and Kratos parried the attack, retaliating by plunging both blades into the creature before spinning around and brought the Bulbin down overhead. Kratos finished it off by kicking it in the head and sent it slamming into another Bulbin. He switched to the Claws of Hades and summoned three Cerberus souls. The Bulbins fled in terror before the Cerberus souls pounced on and viciously mauled them to death, tearing them apart. Multiple Bulbins converged on Kratos, but he swung his weapons, creating a swirling barrier of claws and chains, killing the Bulbins that came too close. Kratos swung the Claws of Hades relentlessly, the weapons easily ripping through his enemies. Activating the Boots of Hermes, Kratos dashed off and rammed into several Bulbins, sending them into the air. Kratos switched to the Nemean Cestus and his left gauntlet's lion head shot out and latched onto one of the airborne Bulbins. The creature shrieked as the lion head pierced into its flesh, and Kratos yanked his left arm back, bringing the Bulbin to him. The Ghost of Sparta slammed his right gauntlet into and the strength behind the blow instantly killed the creature and sent its lifeless corpse flying across the field. Switching to the Nemesis Whip, Kratos sent out an electric ray, and the magic ruthlessly electrocuted the Bublins that were caught by the ray. He rushed ahead and zapped a few more Bulblins before switching back to the Blades of Chaos. Kratos spun his left blade vertically, then did the same for his right blade, then repeated the action for both blades before slamming them down on the ground, killing at least six Bulbins. He then tossed both blades and they pierced a Bulbin in the shoulders. The creature screamed as the blades pierced its skin and the hellfire burned its flesh. Sneering, Kratos lunged himself forward and brutally slammed into the Bulbin before cleaving it in half.

It soon became a bloodbath. The Bublins screeched in horror as Kratos mercilessly tore his way through them. Not even the ones that decided to flee were spared from his terrible wrath. With a savage roar, Kratos leapt into the air and slammed both Blades of Chaos in a fiery explosion.

Kratos flicked his wrists and the blades returned to his hands, right when a roar of anger sounded from behind. Kratos spun around and rolled out of the way with a grunt, before setting his sights upon his attacker. The Bublin he was staring at was much larger than the ones he had just killed. Large horns protruded out of its head, and it was equipped with a large doubled bladed ax. The Bullbos it was riding was also much larger, having longer tusks and the majority of its body was covered in armor.

King Bulbin and Lord Bullbo.

King Bulbin pointed his axe at Kratos and Lord Bullbo snorted before rushing ahead. Kratos quickly sheathed his blades and grabbed Lord Bullbo by the maw. Kratos slammed the beast onto the ground before switching to the Nemean Cestus and used Lord Bullbo's head as a launching pad and slammed his right gauntlet into King Bulbin's chest. The large Bulbin grunted as he was knocked off his prized mount. Lord Bullbo thrashed around, and Kratos decided to put an end to that by switching back to the Blades of Chaos and drove his right blade into the creature's head, killing it.

Kratos hopped off the dead beast and sheathed his blades as King Bulbin lifted himself back on his feet. Snarling angrily, King Bulbin rushed ahead and raised his axe into the air. But Kratos pulled out the Head of Helios and flashed a bright light. King Bulbin cried out as white consumed his vision, dropping his axe in the process. Kratos picked up the weapon and brought it down, slicing off King Bulbin's right arm. A gruesome scream tore from King Bulbin's throat as he went down on his back, blood gushing out of where his arm used to be. Throwing the axe aside, Kratos stalked over to King Bulbin and brought his foot down on King Bulbin's throat, crushing the monster's windpipe with a sickening crunch. Then, Kratos gripped one of King Bulbin's horns and tore it off.

"RAAAH!" The God of War roared as he plunged the torn off horn into King Bulbin's face.

Stepping away from the corpse, Kratos' eyes roamed the area, searching for anymore threats. All he saw was a field stained with blood, gore, cauterized limbs, and mutilated bodies. And so, Kratos walked off away from the scene. His task beckoned him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Have an awesome day and stay tuned for more!**


	4. Chapter 4- EDITED VERSION

**Helloooooooooooooooooooo my friends! Here is chapter four reedited! Not much changes here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Legend of Zelda or God of War, only my OCs.**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

_**Hyrule Castle **_

Zelda sat at her desk within her study, pen in hand as she worked through the piles of neatly stacked paperwork. She had come here shortly after the council meeting, while Link went to supervise the training of new recruits. Endless forums, contracts, treaties, and reports were all awaiting her reply. Zelda wondered when the last time this desk had no papers on it at all. Perhaps it was always like this?

She paused when a knock sounded on her study door. "Come in." She called before lifting her head up as the door opened. In came a raven haired woman with green eyes, wearing a blue dress; Lady Melina Durithan, the Royal Chamberlain. She had been working in the castle since Zelda was an infant, and is currently engaged to Captain Felix.

"I have a letter for you, your Majesty." Melina said quickly. She appeared to be out of breath.

"Melina, you know you need not to deliver my mail personally." Zelda said, giving the older woman an inquisitive look.

Melina shook her head lightly, almost fearfully. "I thought I should make an exception for this one. It's from Searitia, my lady… from Lord Seth himself." She said quietly.

Zelda felt her blood turn ice cold as she stared at the letter in Melina's offering hand. Slowly, Zelda took the letter, recognizing Seth's handwriting; _To her Majesty, Queen Zelda Jasmine Harkinian of Hyrule._

"Should I summon the Council?" Melina asked.

"No." Zelda murmured, not taking her eyes off the letter. "Find Link and tell him I need to speak with him immediately." Melina nodded and moved to find the king, but Zelda's voice stopped her. "And Melina, please keep this quiet." The older woman nodded again and took her leave.

The queen sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments, her hands slightly shaking. "Why now, after all this time?" Zelda whispered as she stared at the letter in her hand, heart pounding against her chest.

Seth Mordius Socorta is the recently crowned king of Searitia, a kingdom located far north of Hyrule. The two kingdoms had always had a strained relationship, but not as strained as it had been as of recent years.

Twenty two years ago, just a month after Zelda was born, an accord was struck between King Roy of Searitia and Zelda's father, King Daphnes, to ease the tension between the two lands. Zelda, the infant princess of Hyrule, and Roy's three year old son, Seth, were to be married once the former turned sixteen. The councils of both kingdoms had supported the arrangement, as it strengthened the previously weak alliance.

Zelda never gave her betrothal much thought as a child. She never showed much interest in Seth, and the latter didn't either. However, their relationship changed once Zelda had turned thirteen. Her beauty began to blossom, catching the attention of many courtiers, including that of her fiancé. Seth suddenly became fascinated with her, showering her with romantic gifts and bold affections.

Two days after Zelda's thirteenth birthday, Daphnes thought it would be best for his daughter to visit Searitia for a few months. At first, Zelda was hesitant, but considering that Searitia and Hyrule would soon merge as one kingdom, she was determined to learn more of her fiancé's home.

Her experience there was far from pleasant.

Hesitantly, Zelda broke the seal and unfolded the parchment.

_Dearest Zelda,_

_I hope you are well as of when you receive this letter. I am sure you are curious of the developments in my life since we last parted ways. But I digress._

_As you are probably well aware, I have recently inherited my late father's throne, and by that extension, all arrangements under his name, including the peace signed by Roy and your late father. Now that both men have passed on to the next world, the tension between our lands feels greater than ever. Therefore, I wish to review these treaties with you in a private meeting. I find it absurd to uphold agreements I have never made._

_If you wish to maintain the peace between our two kingdoms, I strongly suggest you schedule a rendezvous here at Searitian Castle. Also, I advise you to keep your so called husband out of this. If I learn he is with you when you cross the border into my kingdom, it will be considered a deliberate offense, and the negotiations will not take place. Believe me when I say such an incident will not end well._

_I sincerely look forward to your response,_

_Signed, Seth Mordius Socorta, King of Searitia._

_Tap. Tap._

"Zelda?" Link's muffled sounded from behind the door.

"Come in, Link." Zelda called.

He opened the door and slipped inside, quietly closing it. "What's wrong? Melina said that you needed to speak with me." Wordlessly, Zelda offered him in the letter. Confused, Link took the letter and read it aloud. When he was finished, he lowered the letter to his side, his gaze going to his wife. "Who is Seth?" He asked. Zelda then told him everything, from the arrangement made so long ago, to her unpleasant visit in Searitia. "Why haven't you told me this before?"

"Because I thought I would never see him again." Zelda explained as she stood up from her desk and walked over to the doors leading out to one of the many balconies overlooking the castle gardens, Link following after her. "Apparently, I was wrong." She started to slightly shake.

"Zelda, please tell me more." Link said.

Slowly, Zelda turned to her husband, a fearful gleam in her eyes. "He's coming back for me, Link. He wants what was promised to him." She whispered.

Seeing her distress, Link wrapped his arms around Zelda and slowly took her in. "Now, Zelda, let's not jump to conclusions. He simply wants to review the treaties. Though I am a bit offended that he has rudely requested to exclude me from the negotiations." He soothed.

Zelda already knew the case. They hadn't even met yet, and Seth already resents Link for being chosen to wed Zelda and become king of Hyrule. "This is no invitation, Link. It's a threat weakly veiled with good intentions." She argued.

"I know." He said. "We will do everything to settle this peacefully. Nothing bad will come out of this."

"You do not know that." She countered.

Link sighed. "Then let's call it hope." He added. He placed a finger under Zelda's chin and gently forced her to look into his blue eyes. "We cannot worry about what ifs. What we can do, is to attempt to settle this matter peacefully."

Zelda slowly nodded, but on the inside, she was greatly afraid. She knows Seth well enough. Hyrule's military forces were still recovering from Zant's invasion, and another conflict would surely take another massive toll on her soldiers. Wordlessly, Zelda tightened her embrace around Link, finding comfort in his warming presence.

* * *

_**Castle Town**_

An hour after his violent encounter with the Bulbins, Kratos finally arrived at his destination; Castle Town. What he found there was a prosperous settlement thriving with activity, reminding him very much of Sparta.

Citizens flooded the streets, going about their daily lives. Shop owners attempted to entice potential customers by offering 'once in a lifetime' deals. Guards outfitted in chain mill armor patrolled the streets, ready to deal with any and all problems at a moment's notice.

Naturally, because of his unusually pale skin and attire, Kratos had attracted much attention to himself. People would give him puzzled looks and whisper about him, comparing him to ghosts and such things. Of course, they made sure that he couldn't hear them. Kratos towered over everyone he passed by, and his muscular build, immense scars, demonic blades, and most frightening of all, the savagery in his eyes gave the clear message that he is not to be trifled with.

Kratos noticed some of the guards were eyeing him, but they made no move toward him. So as long as they did not take any action against him, he would not have to retaliate. He continued down the street unopposed, people hastily moving out of his way. He then came to a halt in Castletown Central Square. He saw two more streets leading into different sections of the settlement, and a water fountain rested in the middle of the circle. He then looked to his left and spotted an archway leading to the castle, two guards were stationed at the entrance. Briskly, Kratos made his way over to them. "You." He said harshly, his tone resembling that of a commanding officer who had just caught a subordinate doing something they shouldn't be doing.

"M- m- me?" One of the guards stammered, clearly intimidated by the Spartan's appearance.

"I have come to speak with Link and Zelda." Kratos informed.

"For what reason?" The other guard demanded, then cowered when the God of War shot him a death glare.

"For the reason I have chosen. Now take me to them." Kratos demanded coldly.

Before anything else could happen, a deep voice called out. "Jay, Marcus? What's going on?"

The ones known as Jay and Marcus straightened as another guard came into view, then stopped when his eyes landed on the Spartan. Kratos could tell that this man was of a higher rank, given how his armor is more detailed and he was wearing a cape. "Who is this?"

"We do not know, Captain Felix." Jay said after he turned his attention to his superior. "He has not given us his name, and he has demanded an audience with their Majesties."

Felix studied Jay, then nodded before turning his attention to Kratos. "If you do not have a scheduled audience with their Majesties, then I am afraid you will not be able to see them." The captain said.

Kratos frowned as he scowled darkly. "I have come to speak with Link and Zelda, and that is what I intend to do." He rumbled.

Had this been anyone else, Felix would've had them escorted away, but something within the captain was telling him not to test this man's patience. After a few more seconds of tense silence, Felix nodded. "Very well, follow me." The captain then turned toward the castle doors, Kratos following after him.

The two trekked through the castle grounds until they reached the throne room. More guards were stationed within the large room, all of them eyeing Kratos. "You'll have to wait here. They are currently in an emergency council meeting." Felix informed Kratos, who gave no reply, simply crossing his arms over his chest. Felix then walked off to inform Link and Zelda, a sense of relief pulsing through him.

* * *

_**Council Chamber**_

Soon after their talk in her study, Zelda, Link, and the Council had gathered in the chamber. Link then read Seth's letter aloud for the Council to hear. Once he was finished he sat down and allowed them to ponder Seth's words.

"Bold terms." Kayla finally broke the silence.

"Bold?" Troy repeated in disbelief. "His terms are downright outrageous, considering the war his father almost brought upon us."

"He's only asked to review the treaties." Nick argued. "We have maintained peace with Searitia for six years now. Let's not cast it aside."

"Seth has already crossed a line." Zelda cut in. "If he truly desires to review the treaties for the sake of peace, then he should have offered to come here."

"He threatened her Majesty, and disregarded King Lincoln." Zack added. "Giving into his demands would be an act of weakness."

"And refusing them would mean putting everything at risk." Nick countered harshly.

"Enough." Link said before Zack could add fuel to the fire. "We clearly need to come up with a compromise."

"My queen, you cannot go to Searitian Castle." Kayla said, concern heavy in her voice. "It's too dangerous."

"I strongly concur." Zack agreed.

"Well, Seth certainly won't waste his time coming here." Sarah scoffed.

"Perhaps Seth would agree to meet us at the borderline." Shaun suggested.

Silence fell upon the chamber as everyone took in his words. "It is reasonable. A rendezvous at the border would nullify both parties of a territorial advantage." Troy agreed.

But before anyone else could speak, a knock sounded at the chamber. Soon enough, they opened and Captain Felix strode in. "What is the meaning of this intrusion, Captain?" Nick demanded.

Felix shot him a quick glare before turning his attention to the ones he came for. "Your Majesties." He gave a quick bow. "Forgive my disturbance, but you are both needed in the throne room."

Link and Zelda shared glances. "What for?" Link asked.

"Someone has requested, no, demanded an audience with the two of you." Felix informed them.

"Who?" Zelda inquired.

"He hasn't given us his name. I very much did not wish to disturb this meeting, but the man is… quite intimidating." Felix said.

Zelda raised an eyebrow, then turned her attention to the councilors. "Councilors, please remain here. We will reconvene shortly." They all gave their nods.

Curious of who wants to speak with them, Link and Zelda followed Felix to the throne room. However, when they arrived, Zelda stopped in her tracks. She felt her blood turn colder than ice, and her heart was pounding against her chest. She blinked a few times, hoping to Hylia she was hallucinating.

She wasn't. She began to hyperventilate.

It was _him_, unmistakably. Ash white skin, red tattoo, a patch of facial hair under his chin, a scar over his right eye and a larger one on his abdomen, chains wrapped around his forearms, demonic looking blades hanging on his back, wearing nothing but a masterly crafted loincloth, sandals, and golden armor on his right arm.

_No, no, no, no, no. _As soon as his gaze landed upon her, Zelda unleashed a horrid scream, then her world went black.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Until next time, have an awesome day!**


	5. Chapter 5- EDITED VERSION

**Helloooooooooooooooooo my friends! Here is chapter five reedited! Again, not much changes here**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Legend of Zelda or God of War, only my OCs.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Audience Chamber**_

Zelda's dreaded scream bounced off the throne room walls. Kratos watched as Link caught her before she could fall to the floor with a raised eyebrow. The moment Kratos and Zelda made eye contact, the queen screamed in horror before passing out. Had his reputation proceeded him even here? It wouldn't surprise him. But then again, if it had, the entirety of Castletown would have been in a panic the moment Kratos stepped foot within the settlement. He had seen it before. Where ever he went in Greece, people would drop whatever they were doing and scatter like roaches at the sight of him, all to escape his wrath. Even those in life threatening situations have said they would rather die than be saved by him.

So why is it that Zelda seems to be the only one who knows who he is?

Link, on the other hand, was utterly surprised by the turn of events. His wife had passed out at the sight of this tall stranger, which made Link come to one conclusion.

Zelda knows this man, and judging by her reaction to him, he was dangerous.

He was obviously a foreigner, given his attire, or lack of. But Link was far more concerned with those blades hanging on his back.

Two guards rushed over to Link's side. "Take her to the infirmary." Link ordered them. They nodded and carefully lifted Zelda into their arms before carrying her to the infirmary.

Link then approached Kratos, with extreme caution. "Who are you?"

Kratos simply stared at him with his usual stone cold demeanor. Link felt himself taking a step back. Now, Link wasn't someone who could be easily intimidated, and he took pride in that. However, he couldn't help but feel unnerved by the man towering over him. Not even Ganondorf had been this imposing, and Link had a gut feeling that this man wasn't even trying to appear intimidating.

"My name is Kratos. And I have come to speak with you and your wife." The God of War enlightened the Hero of Twilight.

"Why?" Link asked.

Kratos frowned. "I would prefer to explain it only once." He said in a firm tone that left no room for argument.

A tense silence followed as Link and Kratos stared each other down. It was like watching two alpha wolves that are about to fight over territory. Sensing the tension, some of the guards started to move toward the pair. Kratos eyed the ones in his field of view. He did not wish to start a fight. Truly, he did not. He had come here as an ally, to aid Link and Zelda against whatever coming darkness Hylia spoke of. But if the guards force his hand... well, there was no guarantee that Kratos could restraint himself.

Suddenly, a voice rang out. "What's going on?" Troy Moore said as he and his fellow ministers came rushing into the throne after they had heard Zelda's scream, which was apparently louder than it sounded. They stopped when their gazes landed on Kratos, who stared back at them stoically.

"Who are you?" Nick demanded, then cowered when Kratos glowered at him.

"I do not have to answer to you, fool." The Spartan sneered harshly.

"Fool?" Nick repeated angrily, rage burning in his eyes. "How dare you call-" He cowered once again when Kratos' already menacing glower intensified.

When Nick backed off, Kratos turned his attention back to Link. The councilors and the guards watched with bated breath as Link and Kratos stared at each other, the tense atmosphere increasing with each and every passing second.

Then finally, Link spoke. "Well, if you do want to speak with both of us, I suppose you'll have to wait until she wakes up." Kratos stared at him for a few more seconds, then nodded.

With that said, Link left for the infirmary, leaving Kratos alone with the guards and the ministers, all of whom were staring at the God of War with hawk like gazes. Kratos paid no mind to them. As far as he was concerned, they weren't even worth considering.

Shortly after, Link opened the infirmary door and stepped inside the room. Instantly, he spotted Zelda laying on the bed, still unconscious. Hundreds of questions were plaguing Link's mind, one more so then the others.

What did Kratos do to Zelda to make her react the way she did?

"Why did she pass out?" Asked Maxion Anderson, the Castle doctor.

"Felix told us someone wanted an audience with us. When we entered the audience chamber, she screamed before passing at the sight of Kratos." Link informed.

"Kratos?" Maxion asked, confused.

"The man who's demanded an audience with us. Zelda knows him. Why else would she react the way she did?" Link asked the last part to himself. "When will she wake?"

"Impossible to tell." Maxion said. "She will wake on her own volition."

Link stared at the doctor, then at his unconscious wife. "I would like to be alone with her." Maxion nodded before leaving the infirmary. Letting out a light sigh, Link walked over and sat next to the bed, taking Zelda's hand into his own. "What did he do to you, Zelda?" He whispered into the air.

* * *

_**The Void**_

"Be not afraid, young one." A soothing, angelic voice said.

Zelda's eyes flew open and she slightly gasped in awe. Standing before her, was Her Grace, Hylia herself, looking as benevolent as told in stories. "Your Grace." Zelda stammered before she bowed.

Hylia giggled a little. "Please, Zelda, no need to bow." The goddess said.

Zelda quickly stood. How small she felt in Her Grace's presence. Suddenly, the queen of Hyrule remembered why she had passed out. _He _was here. In her kingdom, in her castle no less. "Your Grace, oh, it's horrible! He's here! Kratos!" She panicked.

"Calm yourself, Zelda." Hylia soothed. "There is no need for alarm. I sent him."

Zelda's eyes widened, unable to believe what she had just heard. "You? But, but why? The man is a monster. More so then even Zant and Ganondorf! He killed his own wife and daughter!"

Zelda immediately regretted her outburst. Hylia simply stared at the queen, and Zelda wondered if the goddess was disappointed in her. "Zelda, we both know he did not do that on purpose."

Zelda's mind flashed back to her first vision of Kratos. She had seen the devastated and broken look on his face and in his eyes as he stared down at the lifeless bodies of his wife and daughter. How he had roared Ares' name in rage. "But why? Why did you send him?" Zelda asked after she shook those unpleasant images out of her head.

"Because I know that if he is set on the right path, Kratos can obtain what he has sought for so long, what he rightfully deserves, redemption and peace." Hylia explained.

"You truly believe that can be redeemed, after what he has done?" Zelda asked, making it so she wasn't demanding.

"I never would have sent him if I deemed he could not be redeemed." Hylia said. "Come forth, my child. We have much to discuss."

Obediently, Zelda came forward. Hylia waved her hand and a mystical circle formed between the two. Zelda looked into it and saw that it was showing Kratos in a land she did not recognize. "After he had successfully broken his oath to Ares, Kratos had pledged himself to the Olympians in the hopes that they would relieve him of the nightmares that haunt him fervently." Hylia began.

"Olympians?" Zelda repeated, confused by the word.

"The deities of Kratos' native land, Greece. For ten years, Kratos faithfully served them, fulfilling their every whim and demand. He had been forced to take on tasks no one else could complete, such as his final task. After ten years of holding onto his thirst for retribution, Kratos had taken his revenge on Ares."

Zelda's eyes widened. "Taken his revenge on Ares? You mean…"

"Yes, Zelda." Hylia confirmed. "Kratos killed Ares."

Zelda felt as if a brick had been dropped on her chest. The idea of a mortal battling a god to the death, and _prevailing_ no less, shocked her beyond belief. "How?" Zelda asked.

In response, Hylia waved her hand and the circle's visage changed. It was now displaying Ares standing in a large body of water, looking down at something. Kratos stood before a large red metallic box, energy glowing from its seams. The Ghost of Sparta pushed the lid open until it slid off the box and he was consumed by light. Zelda watched with astonished wide eyes as Kratos grew in height as the energy swirled around him until he was the exact same height as Ares.

"_**YOU ARE STILL JUST A MORTAL." **_The late God of War hissed tauntingly with a scowl. Zelda felt her skin crawl as the malevolent deity spoke. _**"EVERY BIT AS WEAK AS THE DAY YOU BEGGED ME TO SAVE YOUR LIFE."**_

"_I am the not the same man you found that day." _Kratos countered before he unsheathed the Blades of Chaos and assumed a fighting stance. _"The monster you created has returned… to kill you."_

"_**YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT A TRUE MONSTER IS, KRATOS." **_Ares retorted before he slightly bent forward, pulling his arms to his chest. What came next was something Zelda did not expect. Ares grunted and a large metal flaming spider like limb popped out of his back, then another, then four more. The God of War casually stood up straight, the back of his armor remaining undamaged despite the additional new limbs. _**"YOUR FINAL LESSON IS AT HAND!" **_Ares bellowed as he pointed his spider like limbs at Kratos, emitting ominous sharpening sounds.

"As you saw, Kratos had used the power within Pandora's Box to combat Ares." Hylia began. "Obviously, Kratos triumphed over his former master, and believed that he was on verge of being freed from his nightmares. Unfortunately, while the Olympians forgave his sins, they did not relieve him of his nightmares. This embittered Kratos, and his rage only increased. But his years of servitude did not go unrewarded. Kratos was crowned the new God of War." Zelda's eyes widened again. Not only did Kratos defeat a god, he had become one. A mortal turned god.

Also, Zelda actually felt some sympathy toward Kratos. He had dedicated ten years of his life to those who promised to relieve him of his terrible nightmares, only to go back on their word. "I… did not know of this." Zelda murmured before looking at Hylia. "But why choose Kratos to come here? Aside from the earlier reason."

"As you can guess, Kratos had suffered many betrayals during his time in Greece, and as of a result, his ability to place trust in others has been greatly damaged. By helping him purely out of selflessness, not only can you and Link show Kratos how to trust again, you can also help him regain what he had lost that night; his humanity." Hylia gave her explanation.

Zelda sighed lightly. "You truly believe he can be redeemed?"

"There are those who have committed terrible deeds and can be redeemed, and those who cannot. Kratos is among those who can be redeemed. Have faith in him, Zelda, as you do in Link, and in time, Kratos will learn to place his faith in the two of you." Hylia said.

Zelda bowed her head in contemplation. Then after what seemed like an eternity, the queen of Hyrule lifted her head to meet Hylia's gaze. "If you believe that Kratos can be redeemed, then so do I."

Hylia smiled. "Then we have nothing more to discuss." The goddess then waved her hand and an aura of golden light surrounded the queen. Then in a flash, she was gone.

* * *

_**Hyrule Castle **_

Zelda's eyes snapped opened and she bolted upright in the infirmary bed. Link jumped in his seat, surprised by the sudden action, but he let out a sigh of relief. "Hey, you're okay. You are in the infirmary." Zelda looked around and her gaze stopped when her eyes landed on her husband. "Zelda, how do you know... Kratos?"

The queen's heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name. Despite her conversation with Hylia, Zelda still had a small amount of fear toward him. "It is a long story, and I must speak with him, alone."

Link's eyes widened. "Alone?" He repeated in disbelief. "But-" He cut his sentence short when Zelda shot him a sharp look. Link was about to speak, but he knew better than to argue with his wife. "Alright, but at the slightest sign of trouble, and your talk with him is over.

Meanwhile in the audience chamber, Kratos had yet to move from his place. He simply stood there, arms crossed over his chest as he awaited the return of Link and Zelda. The councilors had long gone, but the guards remained, eyeing Kratos like vultures circling over the deceased carcass of an animal. He paid very little mind to them, but he would occasionally look around to make sure they weren't trying anything funny, more so for their own sake than his.

The sound of footsteps drew Kratos' attention to the right, where he saw Zelda walking into the chamber, flanked by two guards. Slowly, the queen strode up the rug covered stairs and sat in her throne. "Leave us." She ordered the guards.

At first, they were reluctant to leave her alone with an intimidating stranger, but they obliged. One by the one, the guards vacated until it was only the Queen of Hyrule and the God of War left. For what seemed like for eternity, Zelda and Kratos stared at each other, one stoically, the other struggling to maintain a calm demeanor. Here he was, the man who had defeated a god and became one. The man who makes Ganondorf look like a child.

Finally, Kratos broke the silence. "You know who I am." It was a statement, not a question.

His voice sent a chill down Zelda's spine. "Ye- yes, I know who you are." She said, struggling to maintain calmness.

"How is it that you know, yet your people do not?" Kratos asked.

"Hylia informed me of your impending arrival. She is the one who told me who you are, and what you have done." Zelda instantly regretted her words when Kratos shot her a deadly glare.

"Do not speak of things you know nothing of, woman." Kratos sneered. "I know what I have done, and I am doing what I can to repent for the sins I have committed. Your goddess has given me a chance for redemption, and I intend to use it, whether you will accept it or not."

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to overstep." Zelda apologized. Kratos' glare slowly softened. "I'm afraid we must resume this conversation at a later time. Link and I were in a council meeting before your arrival, regarding Seth's letter."

"Seth?" Kratos repeated.

Zelda's eyes widened when she realized she let the name slip. She then figured that if Kratos was going to stay here, he may as well be caught up with what's going on. And so, she explained her history with Seth. Her explanation set Kratos down memory lane. In Sparta, it was a tradition for its warriors to be placed in arranged marriages. Such endeavors rarely ended happily, but Kratos and Lysandra were one of the very few who had found true love in each other.

"Guards." Zelda called out, and two guards came into the audience chamber. "Please escort Kratos to a guest bedchamber." The two guards nodded, then they politely beckoned the Ghost of Sparta, but on the inside, they were greatly unnerved by his intimidating appearance.

Zelda released a breath she wasn't aware she was holing in during her talk with Kratos. Slowly, she stood from her throne and walked down the stairs. She still had trouble grasping the concept of helping Kratos, but Hylia said he can be redeemed if set on the right path.

When Zelda went to walk through the doors leading to the west wing of the castle, she was surprised to see Link there. "So?" He asked.

"There is no need for concern." Zelda said.

Link raised both eyebrows. "No need for concern?" He repeated. "Your first talk with him and you already trust him?"

"Not entirely." Zelda assured him. "But Hylia herself sent him. We must trust her judgement." Link looked like he wanted to retort, but he held it back. "Trust in me, Link."

Link stared into his wife's eyes, then slowly nodded. Smiling, Zelda embraced him, and he returned the display of affection. However, Link is still suspicious of Kratos. Everything about him screamed dangerous, aside from his intimidating appearance. Link is going to keep a close eye on him.

* * *

**I intended for this chapter to be longer but I figured you guys were waiting long enough. Next chapter will be longer! As always, please leave a review, and until next time, have an awesome day!**


	6. Chapter 6- EDITED VERSION

**Hellooooooooooooooo my friends! Here is chapter six edited! Once again, not much changes here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Legend of Zelda or God of War, only my OCs.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Hyrule Castle**_

Kratos followed the two guards to the guest bedchamber, ignoring the shocked and surprised gazes of pass byers. Subtly, Kratos took in his surroundings. He had not seen such marvelous designs since he walked the halls of Olympus during his reign as the God of War. Of course, Olympus is now a far cry from what it used to be, thanks to him.

Kratos slightly shook his head. The past is the past. This is a new world, where only a select few know who he is. He could begin anew here, after he has dealt with whatever looming evil Hylia spoke of.

The trek through the castle finally came to a stop at a brown door. One of the guards turned to address Kratos. "This is where you will be staying for the meantime." Kratos stared at him, and the guard used all his might not to tremble on the spot. After a few seconds, the Ghost of Sparta nodded before opening the door and strode inside, barely remembering not to slam the door shut. The guards let out shaky breaths of relief, glad that their escort task is finished.

Once he closed the door, Kratos took in the features of the bedchamber. The walls were painted white, a large red carpet with the Triforce symbol rested in the middle of the room. A king sized bed with blue sheets sat in the left corner of the room, accompanied by a night stand with a lamp. A desk sat on the other side of the room, complete with a wooden chair, writing utensils, and papers. A large shelf containing five rows of books, no doubt to keep any guest occupied during their visit in Hyrule. The ceiling was painted a sky blue, much unlike the walls. A small archway leading into another room, no doubt the bathroom. Lastly, double glass doors leading out to a balcony overlooking one of the outer courtyards.

This was nowhere near as luxurious as Kratos' former chamber on Olympus or the mansion he had resided in during his Spartan glory days, but it will do. After all, he is not here for luxuries. Kratos walked over and pushed the glass doors open and walked to the railing and leaned on it, staring out at the sight his eyes beheld.

Meanwhile, the council meeting had resumed as if nothing happened.

"Now, let us resume." Zelda announced.

"As I was about to say before Captain Felix interrupted us, what of you, King Lincoln? Surely you will want to accompany her Majesty?" Troy asked.

"And I will." Link said.

The ministers exchanged uncertain looks. "Your Majesty, Lord Seth has specifically requested you not to be there." Nick reminded.

"Rest assured, Lord Nick, I will not attend the actual negotiations. I suggest we set up a camp site near the rendezvous, where I will await her return." Link assured.

A brief silence fell upon the chamber. "I suppose that is acceptable, as long as Lord Seth is not aware of it." Nick reluctantly said.

"And," Zelda began, earning everyone's attention. "Sir Kratos will accompany us as well."

Confused looks formed on each councilor's face, a surprised one on Link's face. Realization then hit the ministers. "Kratos?" Troy asked. "The pale skinned man from earlier?"

"Indeed." Zelda confirmed.

"My lady, we do not know anything about him." Sarah argued, concerned. "He could be dangerous." Zelda mentally shook her head. Sarah had no idea of how truly dangerous Kratos is.

"Could be?" Shaun repeated in disbelief. "Just by looking at that man it's obvious to tell that he is dangerous."

"Enough." Zelda ordered politely. "We are here to discuss the meeting with Seth, not Sir Kratos. I will inform Captain Felix to set up the rendezvous at the borderline and the campsite near it. It would be best for him to begin the arrangements as soon as possible."

The meeting was soon adjourned. Shortly after, Link wasted no time in pulling Zelda into an empty room to discuss his very strong opposition to Kratos coming along. "I don't want him coming with us." He said firmly.

"Link-" Zelda began, but was cut off.

"He's dangerous, Zelda. What did he do to you?" He demanded.

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think he did something to me?"

"Why else would you react to him the way you did earlier?" He deadpanned.

"He did nothing to me, Link. It's what he did in his native land." Zelda said.

Link raised both eye brows. "What did he do?"

Zelda shook her head. "That is not my place to tell you that. If you wish to know, you will have to ask him yourself." Link hide the fact that he was taken aback. He had faced Zant and Ganondorf, yet he feels greatly unnerved by Kratos. Zelda took her husband's face in her gloved hands. "Please Link, do not fight me on this. As I said earlier, Hylia herself has sent Kratos, and she believes that he can be redeemed. We must trust in her judgement."

Link was very opposed to Kratos coming along to the rendezvous. But ultimately, he gave in.

Meanwhile, Kratos had not moved from his spot on the balcony. The sun was setting. He had been contemplating the entire time. He kept thinking of Hylia's words of an impending evil, as well as Seth's letter. He wondered if Seth's letter was connected to this evil. From what he could guess, Hyrule and Searitia had a strained relationship, not unlike the one between Sparta and Athens. If Seth does have anything to do with the incoming evil, then he and whatever dark forces are backing him will fall and tremble before the God of War.

A loud knock sounded on the door, bringing Kratos out of his thoughts. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Kratos walked away from the balcony and through the glass doors, toward the door. He opened it, revealing a young girl on the other side, carrying a tray containing food and a wine glass. A castle maid, he assumed. She stared wide eyed at him, clearly surprised by his towering appearance.

"I- I come with a meal for you, Sir Kratos." The girl stuttered. The Ghost of Sparta stared at her, then at the tray. He took it in a surprisingly gentle manner. He slightly nodded in thanks and was about to go back into the room when the girl spoke again. "I also come with a message. Her Majesty, Queen Zelda, has requested that you accompany her and King Lincoln to the rendezvous with Lord Seth."

Kratos looked at her again, then spoke. "Return to your queen. Tell her that I will accompany her." To his surprise, she gave a quick bow, then hurried off down the hall, no doubt to inform the queen.

Balancing the tray on one hand, Kratos shut the door and walked over to the desk and sat in the wooden chair. He observed the food on the tray. It was all very well prepared. He couldn't remember the last time he had such a lavish meal. Casting those thoughts aside, Kratos consumed the food so fast he barely tasted anything, and he drank the wine in one gulp.

At the same time, Link and Zelda had retreated to their bedchamber for the night. Zelda was sitting before her vanity, brushing her hair. Link was sitting in a chair, reading a book. However, Link could tell that something was bothering his wife. And he intended to talk about. Placing the book on the table next to him, Link rose from his seat and approached her. "Zelda."

She placed the brushed down on the vanity and turned to meet her husband's gaze. "Yes?"

"What's troubling you? I could tell ever since our talk in your study." He said.

Sighing, Zelda stood up and walked out into the main chamber, with Link following her. Together, they sat down on the bed, their hands coming together. "I'm frightened, Link. I had hoped to never hear from Seth again, let alone arranging a rendezvous with him. For eight years, I held onto that hope. And now, it's gone."

Link didn't know how to respond to that. So, he simply pulled her in for an embrace, gently caressing her back. "Why now, Link? What could he hope to gain after all these years?" Zelda whispered fearfully.

"Zelda-"

"He has some hidden agenda, Link. I know it."

"Shh, my love." Link soothed. "As I said earlier today, we must not jump to conclusions. Even if he does have some personal agenda, he has no grounds to take action against us."

"But-" Zelda barely got the word out when Link kissed her on the forehead.

"Getting worked up about it won't do anything." Link said gently. "Let's get some rest, we both need it."

Zelda wanted to retort, but she held it back. With a dejected sigh, she laid down on the bed with Link. He pulled her in closer, kissing her on the forehead again before closing his eyes. After a while, Link's caressing hand came to a halt, and his slow rhythmic breathing pulled Zelda into a peaceful sleep.

As Zelda expected, it was a week before she had received Seth's response. The message was brief and was written by an unfamiliar hand.

"_His Majesty, Lord Seth, will arrive at the designated rendezvous location in one week following the date of this letter. He trusts her Majesty will honor his wishes, as specified in his previous correspondence."_

During that time period, Kratos had decided to observe the training sessions of the Hyrule Royal Guardsmen. And he greatly disapproved of the methods used. Apparently one could only enlist once they turn sixteen. In Sparta, warriors train from birth, which is why Spartans were such great warriors, they had trained all their life. At one point, Kratos even made the remark of how Spartan children could take down these 'soldiers'. Of course, this comment offended the men and Link, the latter even asking about what makes Kratos' methods so much more effective. This was the God of War's response;

"_Spartans are bred for war. We train from birth. If you were born sick or disfigured, you would be discarded like dirt. If you fail to learn to be a warrior, you would be cast out into the wilderness where you had only two options; learn to become stronger, or die."_

Link was aghast by the brutal training methods Kratos spoke of. How they could just throw a child, an _infant _no less, into a ravine and left them there to die. It was beyond

The explanation had also triggered another unpleasant memory within Kratos. His own daughter, Calliope, was cursed with a skin disease by an ancient god. She too was on the verge of being tossed into a nearby ravine. Fortunately, Kratos prevented that outcome by setting out and recovered ambrosia, the food of the gods, and cured Calliope of her sickness.

Now, as for the rendezvous, it take at least a week for Link, Zelda, and Kratos to reach the northern border by carriage, as long as there were no delays. The King and Queen had prepared ahead of time and their carriage was ready to depart that same afternoon.

They had requested a small number of escorts. Sargent Lucas, one of Captain Felix's closest friends, had suggested five soldiers for escort, since more men had been posted at Link's campsite. Kratos would accompany Zelda to the actual rendezvous site, where more guards would be waiting for them.

After a council meeting to address any last questions, Link and Zelda boarded their personal carriage and they set off toward the northern gate. Kratos walked beside carriage, ignoring the suspicious and fearful gazes of Sargent Lucas and his men. Before long, the small convoy had entered Castletown.

It was bustling with activity as always. The majority of the citizens stopped to watch and wave at their King and Queen, gestures Link and Zelda returned. Some of the people had their eyes on Kratos, wondering why he was walking beside the royal carriage. Of course, the Ghost of Sparta paid no mind to them.

Zelda let out a light sigh as she stared out the carriage window. Sometimes she envied her people. How they lived simple and carefree lives, free of the burdens of being royalty. It's a life Zelda will never get to experience. Sometimes she even envied Link for having such a life before they met.

The noise of the market place faded as the convoy neared the northern gate, where the guards posted there immediately allowed them to pass. Soon enough, they crossed the draw bridge and entered the beautiful Hyrule Field.

* * *

For six days, the convoy traveled the terrain, stopping only to allow everyone to stretch their legs, water the horses, meals, and to prepare for nightfall. Link, Sargent Lucas and his men would go out to hunt occasionally, and Kratos did as he pleased, sometimes conducting his own hunts. Throughout the entire trip, no one, not even Sargent Lucas, had dared to approach Kratos. His menacing appearance staved off any potential and unwanted conversation, which worked in the Spartan's favor. He mostly only spoke to Link and Zelda, and even then, he would keep the conversation extremely brief, not bothering to address Link and Zelda with formality. Link would often glare at Kratos, but it instantly faded when the God of War shot the Hero of Twilight his own glare, which was easily far more intimidating.

As each day passed by, Zelda felt her fears increase. She dreaded the incoming talk with Seth. Eight years have passed since she last saw him, and she had hoped to never see him again. Dark and unpleasant memories reemerged in Zelda's head, memories she fought very hard to keep buried. She often sought Link for comfort, taking in his soothing presence.

Finally, on the sixth day of travel, they had arrived at the campsite Felix had set up for Link. Three medium sized tents have been set up, and more guards were stationed there. Zelda's heart pounded faster as the carriage came to a stop. Seth was just one hour away. Felix had informed Zelda that Seth's party was already at the rendezvous site.

The captain opened the door on Zelda's side of the carriage, but the queen shook her head. "No need, Captain Felix. I will be heading to the rendezvous immediately. I just need a few minutes." Zelda said.

Felix nodded. "As you wish, my lady." He closed the carriage door, and instantly, Link and Zelda embraced each other fiercely.

"I wish I could come with you. I am very uncomfortable with the idea of leaving you alone with them." Link whispered, referring to Seth and Kratos.

"I'm sorry it has to be like this." Zelda murmured.

"Don't be." Link responded. "Just… be careful." They shared a quick kiss, then Link reluctantly turned to open the carriage door. Zelda watched him step out, and their eyes met before the doors closed.

Felix mounted his horse as the carriage driver took the reins. The carriage jerked forward, and Zelda looked away from the window, uncertain of what's to come.

* * *

Less than hour later, Zelda stood before a large tent, Kratos standing by her side. Seth was waiting inside. Two Searitian guards stood at the tent entrance. The queen closed her eyes and took several deep breaths to calm herself. _Seth is not Zant or Ganondorf. _Zelda told herself.

Opening her eyes, Zelda walked forward, Kratos following after her.

"Halt!" The Searitian guards pointed their spears at the Ghost of Sparta, who in turn, reached for his own, and far superior, weapons.

Before Kratos could unsheathe his blades, Zelda waved him off. "He's my personal… bodyguard." Kratos rolled his eyes at the remark.

"Lord Seth has requested a private audience with you before the negotiations begin." One of the guards said, and Zelda caught a faint hint of fear in his voice, no doubt intimidated by the Spartan's form.

Zelda's heart dropped. She wasn't expecting to face Seth alone. She looked at Kratos, whose hands were mere inches away from his blade's pommels. "I will be fine." She assured him.

Kratos looked at her, then glared at the guards, causing them to visible flinch, then back at her. He nodded before moving his hands away from the pommels.

The guards drew the tent flaps aside. Steeling her nerves, Zelda walked inside.

Two torches lit the spacious interior, a large rug covering the entire ground. A wooden table rested in the middle. Sitting behind it was the man Zelda had hoped to never see again.

Seth.

His appearance barely changed. Defined cheekbones, slender nose, and sharp jawline. His raven black hair had been neatly done.

He was wearing his flamboyant Searitian royalty clothing.

With deliberate slowness, Seth arose from his seat, studying his former fiancé with a predatory gleam in his eyes. "My dear Zelda." He purred, causing the hairs on Zelda's skin to stand. "It has been far too long." Zelda shot him an icy look. "Time has been kind to you. You look ravishing."

Zelda mentally scowled. "Spare me your compliments, Seth."

Seth clicked his tongue in a disapproving manner. "Now, now, Zelda. Must you be so cold?" He asked with mock offense.

"You can hardly expect me to greet you with a smile." Zelda retorted.

"And why not? I agreed to rendezvous here, didn't I? You speak as if my actions require tolerance." Seth countered.

Zelda came forward, stopping so she stood in front of the table. "I speak, Seth, of the utter disregard you show my husband."

Seth narrowed his eyes. "That commoner isn't qualified to take part in this."

"That is not for you to decide. We tolerated your demands for the sake of-"

"Hold your tongue, Zelda." Seth spoke over her. "You have no idea of the recent developments, do you?"

She furrowed her brow, attempting to appear more aggravated then confused. "What do you mean? We are here to review the treaties."

Seth shook his head and turned his gaze away. "Just as I expected." Zelda no longer bothered to hide her confusion as she watched Seth pace back and forth. "Not long after I received your proposal to rendezvous here, I received news that a village near my western border had been attacked. Many lives were lost, including women and children." He stopped pacing and turned to meet Zelda's gaze. "The survivors identified the attackers as Hylian soldiers."

Shock hit Zelda like a rock. "It pains me to hear this." She said carefully. "But you will need stronger evidence before you accuse my soldiers of such an action. How could the survivors identify them in the darkness of night, amidst such chaos?"

"My people claim they saw men in chain mill armor, very similar to the armor your own men wear."

"You know that verbal reports aren't sufficient to-"

Seth raised a hand to silence her. "I wasn't finished." He approached the table, and Zelda noticed that there was something wrapped in black canvas lying beside a pile of paperwork. "Seems like your men wanted to make a statement, for they left a rather crucial piece of evidence behind."

"And what would that be?" Zelda asked, fearing the worst.

Seth gestured to the canvas. "See for yourself."

Zelda reached for the bundle, doing her best from allowing her hands to tremble. Inside the canvas laid a red cloth, which she unfolded across the table. Parts of it were soiled and burned, but she could still recognize it…

The Triforce.

"Our banner." Zelda whispered, struggling to contain her horror. "This cannot be."

"I proposed these negotiations with the best intentions." Seth said, eyeing her coldly. "And this is the response I get? The suffering of my people?"

"This is some kind of mistake." Zelda stuttered. "Whoever did acted by their own criminal means."

"Then how exactly did they come up with this fine banner?" Seth queried, fingering the thick material. "This is no cheap replica."

From the moment she laid eyes on it, Zelda knew it was authentic. Its rich material and stitching met the highest standards of Hylian banners. But what concerned Zelda more is that such banners were locked safely away in the royal vault, no one but herself, Link, and the Council could access them.

"Someone intends to start a conflict." Zelda said grimly. "But I promise, an investigation will be carried out-"

"I assure you that will not be necessary." Seth cut her off. "I know this was not your doing… but I have no faith in your so called husband."

Anger instantly flooded through Zelda. "How dare you accuse him?" She hissed. "Link is not a warmonger. He would never harm innocent people."

Seth waved a dismissive hand. "Spare me the speech, Zelda. If you wish to end this peacefully, you will accept my proposition."

"Your proposition?" Zelda demanded angrily.

Seth drew closer, and Zelda was unnerved by the gleam in his eyes. "Actually." He said in a lower, and more dangerous tone. "It's more of an ultimatum." He snatched Zelda's arm, causing her to wince in pain. "You will cast aside that filth you call husband, and fulfill what should have been… with me."

Instinctively, Zelda summoned a ball of magic in her hand. Startled, Seth released her and backed away until he bumped into the table. "Have you lost your mind?" She seethed, extinguishing the magic ball. "Marriage is out of the question!"

Seth scowled darkly, features bright with anger. "I think you'll want to reconsider after you've heard the alternative."

"And what would that be?"

He stared at her coldly. "A declaration of war."

Zelda stared at him with wide eyes as she processed the words he uttered. "You cannot be serious."

"I most certainly am."

"Can we not discuss this on more reasonable terms? We arranged this meeting to review the treaties, to maintain peace!"

"That was before your men attacked my village. The circumstances have changed, and so have my terms."

"You don't know the truth behind this attack, certainly not enough to declare war!"

"I have all I need."

Zelda fought hard to control her panic. "This was your plan, wasn't it?" She snapped. "To force this upon me?"

"Not at first." Seth replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Everything changed after that village was attacked."

"And you think our marriage would give those people justice?"

"Not just that." Seth said firmly. "Accusing your king and placing him in my dungeon will give them justice. Once he is gone, you can take a more suitable husband."

Zelda shook her head, almost wanting to laugh at the absurdity of his plan. "There's a flaw in your plan." She began, appearing to be fearless. "My people adore Link, and have approved of him as king of Hyrule since his coronation. None of my people would ever take you over him!"

"Enough!" Seth roared before slamming his fist down on the table. "Hyrule's throne was promised to me! You were promised to me! I did not endure these past eight years for nothing. Our kingdoms will unite, as will our bloodlines!"

Once again, Zelda shook her head, her fear faded away. "That future does not exist anymore. It unraveled years ago, by your own hand. I have pledged myself to Link, and our marriage will not be undone, whether you like it or not." Seth hesitated, a cold and contemptuous glare on his face. "Seth, please." She pleaded carefully. "Do not do this. We can still settle this peacefully."

"Foolish woman." Seth snarled. "I thought you would refuse me, so I came prepared." He reached into his travel bag and took out a neatly folded parchment. "This is the official declaration, approved by my council."

Zelda slowly took the scroll, too horrified to respond. _No. _Seth noticed her shaken demeanor, and clicked his tongue sympathetically. "My dear Zelda." He murmured, trailing a finger along her cheek. "It need not be like this. Say you'll be mine, and I'll make this go away."

Regaining her senses, Zelda furiously smacked Seth's hand away. "You go too far, this will not stand."

He gave her a mysterious smile, clearly unfazed. "We shall see."

She hesitated, then moved to snatch the parchment and the banner. "Any blood spilled from this will be on your hands." She then stormed out of the tent, fully aware of his eyes on her.

She shoved the tent flaps aside. "Mount your horses!" She ordered. "We are done here! There will be no negotiations!"

In an instant, Kratos was at her side. "What happened?" He demanded. Zelda didn't answer him, but she stopped when he snatched her arm, forcing her to look into his fierce gaze. "Answer me, woman." Wordlessly, Zelda gestured to the parchment. Releasing his grip on her, Kratos took the parchment and unfolded it. "A declaration of war." He said after he read it. Looking to the tent, Kratos tossed the parchment onto the ground and unsheathed the Blades of Chaos before walking toward the tent, much to Zelda's alarm.

"What are you doing?" Zelda demanded after she got in front of him.

"I'm going to end this before it even starts." Kratos replied.

"You cannot do that, Kratos." Zelda protested.

The Ghost of Sparta scowled. "The enemy leader is within our reach. If we kill him now, his army will be leaderless and their ranks will be in disarray."

"And we must alert Link to this. Seth will waste no time in mobilizing his forces, and we must do the same." Zelda countered.

Kratos glowered at her, then at the tent, then back at her. With a grunt of annoyance, he sheathed his weapons. "Let us go. It seems our presence here has served its purpose."

Zelda had no reason to argue with that. She bent down and picked up the parchment before moving to her carriage. One of the guards opened the door and the queen hastily stepped inside. The carriage then jerk forward, just as Zelda buried her face in her gloved hands and sobbed.

Meanwhile, hidden in the shadows, a man watched the entire ordeal. Or is he a man? He wore a silver helmet resembling a dragon, complete with a plume. Red outfit with chains and spikes, and his fingers were clawed.

Volga, the Dragon Knight.

He had been sent here by his 'superior', to observe the rendezvous and ensure that it went as planned. It did, but Volga had taken to observe one particular person.

_Him._

The red tattooed man with skin paler then a full moon's glow. For two years, Volga and his companions had been conducting delicate planning, setting up backup plans to ensure their wanted outcome is able to come to fruition. But the arrival of this pale skinned man is most troubling.

"He is definitely an enigma." Volga mused aloud. "Veran and the others will definitely need to know of this." With that said, the Dragon Knight vanished into the shadows without a trace.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review, and until next time, have an awesome day!**


	7. Chapter 7- EDITED VERSION

**Hellooooooooooooooooooo my friends! Here is chapter seven edited version! Again, not much change here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Legend of Zelda or God of War, only my OCs.**

**Also, I should have addressed this earlier. I am sure you guys are wondering what form the Blades of Chaos bear, and so, I have chosen their level five appearance from GOW Ascension, as well as the sound effects from said game, more specifically, the Fires of Ares sound effects.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

_**Campsite**_

Link was surprised that Zelda was back so soon, which concerned him. As soon as the carriage came to a halt, Link rushed over and flung the carriage door open, startling its only occupant. Seeing the tear streaks on Zelda's face only added to Link's concern. "Zelda?"

Zelda dropped the banner and quickly moved toward the door, taking her husband's offering hand as she stepped down. Her shaking legs gave out and Link caught her as she stumbled forward. Zelda clung to her husband.

"What happened? What has Seth done?" Link breathed, pulling away to check her over.

"See for yourself." Kratos said before tossing Link the parchment.

The Hero of Twilight barely caught it, then unfolded it. After he read it, Link's eyes widened in horror. "A declaration of war." He murmured, then passed the parchment to Felix. Link then turned his attention back to Zelda. "What happened at the rendezvous? Why is Seth doing this?"

More tears slid down Zelda's face as she lifted her head up to meet Link's gaze. "He's out of his mind, Link." She choked. "He claims our soldiers attacked his people… that they left a banner behind. It's far worse then I feared, Link. He said if I won't agree to unite our kingdoms through marriage, he'll… he'll take us by force."

Link's eyes widened in anger. How dare that Seth demands Zelda to marry him. "By Hyila." He murmured.

"I didn't know what to do." Zelda wept. "He wouldn't listen to reason."

"Shhh." Link soothed before pulling Zelda into an embrace, stroking her hair.

Kratos, on the other hand, was thinking of what happened at the rendezvous, one question burning in his mind.

Why?

Why didn't he kill Seth? He could have just pushed Zelda aside, butchered the Searitian guards like they were nothing, and then swat Seth like the sniveling little insect that he no doubt is. So why didn't he?

Kratos wasn't sure what made him cease his murderous intention, but he was determined to ensure it would not happen again. If, and when, he cross paths with Seth, Kratos will give the King of Searitia a most horrible death.

Also, another thing was on the Ghost of Sparta's mind. While he was waiting for Zelda outside the tent, Kratos knew he was being watched. Not just by the Searitian guards, but by someone else, someone hidden nearby. He came to the immediate conclusion that this mysterious stalker, whoever it was, is a coward, hiding in the shadows instead of coming out into the open like a true warrior. How pathetic. If there's one thing Kratos hates just as much as being backstabbed, it's cowards.

"Gentlemen." Felix announced to the guards, getting their attention. "According to this parchment, we are at war with Searitia." The captain watched as the color drained from his men's faces. "Ready the horses, we ride for Castletown at once. And take only essential equipment, leave everything else behind. The sooner we get back, the better." Felix then turned his attention to Link and Zelda. "I think it would be best if you two travel ahead by horse. The council will need to know about this. We'll catch up."

"I will accompany them." Kratos declared. Before Felix could speak his opposition aloud, the Ghost of Sparta shot him an intense glare. Wisely, the captain held back his retort.

Within moments, Link, Zelda, and Kratos had mounted and rode for Castletown at high speed. War is upon them. But what they didn't know, is that there are other forces at play.

* * *

_**Unknown Location **_

A dragon with red scales, tan underbelly, metallic silver head, large black obsidian like wings, and four legs soared through the air, flapping its wings when it suddenly dive down. An ominous temple like structure came into view. The dragon landed, causing the earth beneath its feet to tremble. It took a few steps forward before its form shifted, now being humanoid.

Volga.

The Dragon Knight pushed open the temple doors and strode inside. Torches lit up the spacious hallways, as well as the drapes placed in random spots. But Volga had no time to take in his surroundings. She was waiting for his report.

And so, Volga entered a large chamber, which was decorated with rather frightening objects, such as skulls, human and animal skulls. Instantly, he spotted her.

A teal skinned woman wearing a lightly armored dark purple and white dress. Her shoulders were spiked, her blue cape was attached to the spikes on her elbow armor. But the most unique feature are her eyes. They were orange.

Veran, the Sorceress of Shadows.

"And?" She bluntly asked the Dragon Knight.

Volga scowled. How he hated working for her. "It's done. The rendezvous went just as planned. War between Searitia and Hyrule is now under way." He informed her.

"Excellent." Veran purred sinisterly, a matching smirk on her face. "After two years of meticulous planning, the fun can begin."

"However." Volga began, cutting her preening short. "I think you should be aware of something."

Veran frowned. "What?" She demanded.

"During my observation of the rendezvous, I noticed that Link and Zelda have a new warrior among them." Volga enlightened her.

Veran's frown deepened. "And this concerns me… how?" She asked in a bored tone.

Volga gave his own frown. "I would not have bothered to tell you this if I did not deem it a concern. Even the most dim witted of creatures can tell from first glance that this man is a formidable warrior."

"Who is he then?" Veran demanded.

"I do not know." Volga began. "I have never seen him before. All I know is that his skin is as white as ash and he has a red tattoo."

"Well, whoever he is, he will be dealt with along with Link and his whore of a wife." Veran shrugged. "We will wait for Seth to mobilize his forces, then we will proceed from there. Now, unless you have anything else to tell me, you can see yourself out." She then waved a dismissive hand.

Volga was more than happy to leave. He turned and briskly made his way toward the double stone doors leading out of Veran's chamber. However, he stopped short and turned back to the Sorceress of Shadows. "You would be wise to keep your arrogance in check, Veran. Otherwise, it just might be your undoing." He warned.

Veran shot him a dangerous look. "Mind your place, Volga." She growled in a matching tone. "Or do I need to remind you of our little… _agreement_?"

The Dragon Knight glared at her. "No, you need not to." With that said, he pushed opened the double stone doors and walked out, glancing back not once.

Veran watched as the doors closed, then rolled her eyes. "A man with ash white skin." She scoffed. "Like such a thing should bother me. I have spent too much time preparing this. I will not be faltered. I will achieve my goal."

* * *

_**Hyrule Castle **_

Link, Zelda, and Kratos reached the castle on the second night of their journey, two of them tired. Their arrival had caused quite the uproar. The people had insisted that their king and queen have a nice, lavish meal. They humbly declined, since they had far more pressing matters to discuss with the council.

At the moment, Link, Zelda, and the ministers were gathered in the Royal Council Chamber. Kratos had gone back to his chamber. All the ministers had noticed the seriousness in Link's face, and the sorrow in Zelda's.

"I will not grind words." Zelda began. "Something horrible and most unexpected happened. Before negotiations could begin, Seth had informed me that a village near the western border of Searitia was attacked shortly before the rendezvous. Those who had survived identified the attackers as Hylian soldiers. They had planted evidence of our alleged involvement." Link spread the signed banner across the stone table, earning cries of shock and anger from the ministers. "Seth has an undying thirst to reclaim Hyrule's throne, and he used this mysterious attack to act on it." She took a deep breath before saying the next words. "Ministers, we are at war with Searitia."

She tossed the parchment onto the table, and the councilors took it to see for themselves. Their shock was unanimous.

"Outrageous!" Troy exclaimed.

"How did it come to this?!" Kayla demanded.

"That warmongering son of a bitch." Shaun snarled.

"I had attempted to find a peaceful solution, but it was no use." Zelda continued. "I offered an investigation of the attack, but Seth refused to discuss it. He had only one demand, something I could not accept." The ministers paused, waiting for her to continue. "He demanded that we unite our kingdoms… through marriage."

Silence fell upon the chamber, becoming as quiet as a graveyard. Then, Sarah broke it. "Seems like the years have made him more delusional." She spat.

"What right does Seth have to demand an annulment?" Troy sneered.

"We have much to discuss." Link spoke, earning everyone's attention. "But we must prepare the troops. Seth is no doubt doing the same as we speak."

"The men should be ready by nightfall." Kayla stated. "But they should be allowed a good night's rest."

"I concur." Zack said. "But we should send out a small squadron of scouts. The rest of the troops will follow at dawn, if their Majesties approve."

Link and Zelda both nodded. "Preparations should be begin immediately." Link announced.

After the meeting was adjourned, Link and Zelda had returned to their chamber, where they had bathed and dressed in their night gowns before retiring to bed. An hour later, Zelda awoke in bed, and instantly realized that Link was not lying beside her. Concerned, she pulled the covers aside and rose from bed.

Instantly, she spotted her husband on the balcony. How long he had been there, Zelda could not tell. She approached. "You should be in bed." She said to him.

"I can't really sleep knowing what's on the horizon." Link said.

Zelda let out a trembling sigh as she rested her head on Link's shoulder, and he rested his head on top of her own head. "Please, Link, don't go. I don't know how I could go on if I lost you."

Link turned so he could wrap his arms around his wife. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, Zelda. But you know that I can't back down from leading our soldiers into battle."

Zelda shook her head. "No, plea-" She was cut off when Link planted his lips on her own.

Slowly he pulled away. "You won't lose me. I promise."

"That is a promise you can't keep." She countered.

"I will. You'll see."

Zelda let out another trembling sigh. "Just, just… come back to me."

Link smiled again before leaning in to kiss her. She returned the affection, wrapping her arms around his neck. Link hoisted her into his arms and headed for the bed. "You are so beautiful." He whispered. Soon enough, they collapsed onto the bed, where their remaining time together will be spent in pleasure until the call of duty would pry them from each other.

At the same time in his chamber, Kratos sat on the king sized bed, his right blade in hand as he took in the features he would recognize anywhere. A decently sized deep silver colored curved and jagged blade jutting out of the screaming maw of some deformed creature that serves as the hilt. Slowly, he ran his fingers along the blade, feeling its unnatural metal beneath his skin. His weapons had not lost any sharpness over the years, being how they were forged by a god, still able to tear and rip their way into flesh, bone, and armor.

As he inspected his demonic weapon, Kratos inadvertently took a trip down memory lane to the day he received them. How long ago had it been since he and his Spartan brothers were almost defeated by the barbarians? Since he was about to fall at the hands of their king, right before he made the decision that he would forever regret? Thirty two years? It may as well felt like an eternity since that day.

Kratos' thoughts then changed over to the impending war with Searitia. Link and Zelda were no doubt preparing Hyrule's military forces. From what he can understand, they will be departing at morning. Knowing that he should get some rest, Kratos unsheathed his other blade and placed them both down on the nightstand next to the bed. After getting comfortable, Kratos slowly closed his eyes. Soon he will be on the battlefield, and the enemy will feel the wrath of the last Spartan.

* * *

_**Searitian Castle**_

Seth sat alone in his chamber, staring into the fireplace with a wine glass in hand. He had spent the last several hours preparing his army for war. He thought such an endeavor would leave him exhausted. But alas, he wasn't. He knew the reason why he couldn't sleep.

_Her._

Eight years have passed since he last saw Zelda, and the changes in her appearance had left him utterly astounded. His lust for her revived itself the moment she came into the tent. He desired to run his hands over her mature body, the body that was promised to him.

Ever since the engagement was severed, Seth had long dreaded someone else claiming Zelda and the throne. Imagine his shock, and anger, when he learned that Zelda had taken in a commoner, a goat herder no less, to be her husband. This only added fuel to Seth's boiling rage and he revived his efforts to have Zelda back in his grasp.

For eight years, Seth had awaited an opportunity to take back what was promised to him. That moment came the day his father passed away, the day he inherited the throne of Searitia. Seth knew that Zelda was untouchable without some valid reason to arrange an audience with her, so he used the only thing he had, the peace treaty that was signed by Roy and Daphnes, a treaty that Seth declared expired. Knowing that Zelda would want to keep the peace, he had invited her to Searitia. Of course, he knew she would never come to his castle, so he planned to accept her counter offer.

In preparation for the rendezvous, Seth reviewed the treaties, scanning for any weakness he could use to his advantage. He had hoped by explaining the absurdity of Zelda's marriage to a commoner, he could force her cooperation.

Seth knew it was a horribly weak plan, and he would have more than likely returned to his land empty handed…

If it weren't for a golden opportunity.

Shortly before he left to rendezvous with Zelda, Seth had received urgent news that a village near the western border had been attacked. He also had an unexpected visitor that very same night.

_Seth flinched in his chair, startled by a sudden knock on his chamber doors. "What is it?" He barked sharply, glaring at the doors. The doors opened and an armored man stepped inside. He took off his helmet, revealing a brown haired man with a scar between his eyes. "I hope this is important, Locus." Seth sneered, eyeing his Captain of the Guards._

"_Yes my Lord." Locus said with a deep bow. "Forgive my late disturbance, but I think you should know that we've caught an intruder, Lord Nick Danithan of Hyrule."_

_Both of Seth's eyebrows shot up, eyes wide with surprise. "Nick Danithan?" He repeated, rising from his chair. "Here in Searitia?"_

"_Yes, my Lord." Locus nodded in confirmation. "He's requested an audience with you. Should we throw him in the dungeon?"_

_Seth shook his head. "No, bring him in here." Locus bowed and ordered the other guards to enter. They did so, pushing their prisoner forward and forced him on his knees. Seth crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing the prisoner with interest. "Nick Danithan. You're either very bold or very stupid to show your face here."_

_Nick scowled. "If you would be so kind to call off your attack dogs."_

_Seth titled his head, eyeing the man with suspicion. "And why would I do such a thing? I should have you fed to the crocodiles for trespassing here in Searitia."_

"_I come with an opportunity." Nick began. "A chance for you to take back what was once promised to you."_

_Seth was briefly taken aback. "And why should I believe you? What you offer is impossible."_

"_Do you really think I would come all this way to lie to you? Call off your men, and I will help you."_

_Seth studied Nick, the only sound being emitted was the fireplace cackling. Finally, Seth turned to Locus and his men. "Leave us." They bowed before taking their leave, closing the chamber door on their way out. Seth lowered himself into a nearby armchair. "Sit." He ordered Nick, gesturing to the chair across from him. Nick complied, not fazed by the Searitian King's tone. "Speak, Danithan. Astonish me."_

_Nick made himself comfortable before meeting Seth's gaze. "I know about the attack." He said simply._

_Seth gripped the armrests of his chair as he leaned forward, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "Are you saying you had something to do with that?" He growled._

"_I did not arrange the attack, I come on behalf of the one who did."_

_Seth shot up from his seat. "Your king did this?"_

"_Would you sit down?" Nick said with an exasperated look. "King Lincoln is many things, but he's no warmonger. This was the work of Veran, the Sorceress of Shadows."_

_Slowly, Seth sank back into his seat. "Are you telling me that… Veran attacked my village?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Outrageous! How dare she attack my people!?" Seth exclaimed._

"_You've wanted a conflict with Hyrule for years. Some way to reinsert yourself. Don't bother trying to deny it." Nick replied, eying him._

_Seth glowered at him. "I never should have left. Zelda's father was a sentimental fool for breaking the engagement."_

"_King Daphnes had every right to banish you." Nick retorted. "You acted like a spoiled child. I only hope the years have made you more mature."_

"_Choose your next words carefully, Danithan." Seth snapped dangerously. "You're in my castle, and you're no guest. Now, getting back on track, you said you can help me reclaim Hyrule's throne. How does Veran attacking my people help?"_

"_You've agreed to rendezvous with Queen Zelda. The attack is enough to declare war." Nick explained._

_Seth briefly considered it, then shook his head and waved a dismissive hand. "My Council won't approve of it. Searitia is still recovering from the Fatrium War."_

"_And Hyrule is recovering from Zant's invasion." Nick countered. "But Veran is willing to aid you, if you agree to her terms."_

_Seth frowned. "And what, pray tell, are these terms?"_

_Nick sighed. "I don't understand her plans, but she wants the king, alive. You must capture him and deliver him to her."_

_Seth paused. Ever since he had learned of Hyrule Royal Wedding, Seth had longed to run a blade through Link. To capture him alive would require immense restraint. "Tell me, what do you have to gain from this? What grudge do you bear against your king?"_

_Nick shook his head. "It's nothing personal. I merely recognize him of a common background, and a direct threat to Hyrule's prosperity. The way I see it, to allow him to remain king is the true treason."_

_Seth scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Tell me, why is Veran so interested in him?"_

"_She didn't explain her reasons. In all honesty, I really don't care, as long as she takes the King out of the Queen's life." Nick started, then paused. "So, in short, you give what Veran wants, and she will help you. Do we have an accord?"_

_Seth gazed at him, obviously contemplating. After eight years of waiting, the perfect opportunity has now presented itself. And he intends to use it. "Take me to Veran. I want to see what she has to offer."_

Nick had visited again the following night with a mysterious stone, which allowed Seth to teleport to the Sorceress of Shadows herself. She addressed Seth with bold words, clearly unfazed by his status. She reviewed the terms Nick had explained before presenting what she had to offer. Volga, the Dragon Knight, and his army of Lizalflos and Dinoflos. Ixea, the Sorceress of Ice. And lastly, Cia, the Dark Sorceress.

Impressed, Seth agreed to Veran's terms and went back to Searitia. He had informed the council that he had made powerful allies. The names he had given unnerved the council and they had objected to his plan. Seth was prepared for their response and dismissed their concern, ordering a declaration of war to be ready before he went to rendezvous with Zelda.

But Seth was willing to avoid a conflict. He had gave Zelda a simple choice, unite the kingdoms through marriage, or face war.

And she disappointed him.

A sinister smile slowly crept across Seth's face. With the help he has now, his army will easily crush Hyrule's military forces, and at long last, Zelda will be his.

_I have failed to convince you, my dear Zelda. Now, I have no choice but to conquer you._

But little did Seth know, Hyrule had gained its own ally, one who is far more formidable then all of his new allies combined.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review, and until next time, have an awesome day!**


	8. Chapter 8- EDITED VERSION

**Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooo my friends! Here is chapter eight reedited!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Legend of Zelda or God of War, only my OCs.**

**WARNING: Intense violence coming up.**

**Also, this story has reached 800 views. My thanks are out to everyone who has reviewed, faved, and followed. You guys are the best!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**The Sacred Grove **_

Deep within the Faron Province, lays the Sacred Grove. It is there that a magnificent weapon rests, a blade that was forged by the goddesses, a weapon that can only be wielded by the chosen Hero.

The Master Sword, also known as the Blade of Evil's Bane.

Like the Blades of Chaos, the Master Sword's edge remains as sharp as the day it was forged millennia ago.

It had been two years since the Master Sword was last wielded, since it was plunged into Ganondorf's chest. Suddenly, the Triforce symbol on the sword's blue hilt began to give off a heavenly glow, signaling that a great evil is looming upon the land of Hyrule. And so, the Blade of Evil's Bane sits in its pedestal, patiently awaiting the arrival of the Hero.

* * *

_**Ordon Village**_

News of war with Searitia had traveled quickly across Hyrule, including to some of the more secluded villages of the land. The village of Ordon had always been a peaceful one. In fact, it is the village Link grew up in.

The morning sunlight had begun to slowly creep across the sky. In one of the houses, a blonde haired man wearing a brown and white tunic, and a white headband slowly ran a whetstone down along a finely crafted sword. This is Rusl, husband to Uli, father to Colin and Serena, and the one who taught Link how to wield a sword. Rusl is the closest thing Link has had to a father, since Link's biological parents had disappeared a year after his birth.

Rusl ran the whetstone down his sword a few more times before putting it aside. Satisfied with his work, Rusl placed the sword in its sheath before holstering it onto his back. Moving quietly to not wake Uli and Serena, Rusl made for the door. Colin, Talo, Malo, and Ilia were visiting Renado and his daughter Lunda in Karkariko Village. Just before he reached the door, Rusl flashed back to the conversation he had with Uli last night.

"_Do you really have to do this?" She asked him as he gathered his belongings._

_Rusl paused and looked at his wife. "I must. Hyrule may have an army to fight against Searitia, but they can use all the help they can get. One man can tip the scale between victory and defeat. Besides, Link is like a son to me."_

"_I know he is. I'm just worried that I'll lose you. I do not want Serena to grow up without her father." Uli said._

"_Then I will be extra careful." Rusl said before taking his wife's face in his hands and brought her in for a kiss. "I will come back in one piece."_

They had talked more, and Uli reluctantly gave in. Pushing those thoughts aside, Rusl opened the door, and made his way toward his horse. He mounted, and then rode for Hyrule Castle, bracing himself for the war on the horizon.

* * *

_**Hyrule Castle.**_

_Kratos stood in the halls of Olympus, more specifically, in the Chamber of the Flame. He had just finished raising the Labyrinth, causing a great deal of destruction to the once beautiful Olympian architecture around him, but he could care less. He needed to do this to lower the first layer of defense surrounding Pandora's Box. Now, there's the issue of the blue flame, which is lethal to both man and gods. _

_But Kratos had come prepared. He had brought with him the box's namesake. He walked over and pushed aside a few pieces of rubble, revealing her. _

_Pandora. A child, neither living nor dead, as her creator, Hephaestus, once quoted. She was the key to extinguishing the deadly flame, a sacrifice she is willing to do._

_Standing up, Pandora and Kratos slowly approached the flame. "There it is. I can see it, Kratos." Pandora pointed out. "In the darkness, the fires of hope will set us free."_

_And so, Pandora broke into a sprint, but Kratos stopped her by snatching her arm. The Ghost of Sparta was reluctant to let her do this. Something about Pandora reminded him of Calliope. "Pandora, no!"_

"_You know why I'm here. You brought me here to do this!" Pandora reminded as she struggled to free herself from his grip._

"_I will find another way." Kratos insisted._

"_No, Kratos! There is no other way! Let me go!"_

"_No, child!"_

"_I am not a child! You're hurting me!" Somehow, Pandora managed to wrench herself free from Kratos' grip and sprinted toward the Flame of Olympus. But she didn't get far when she bumped into someone, falling in a heap onto the floor. Zeus stood towering over her, leaning down to grip Pandora by the neck and raised her into the air. "Kratos, help!" Pandora shrieked as her legs dangled wildly in the air._

_As much as Kratos wanted to advance, he stayed put. He knew Zeus could snap Pandora's neck at any second, and that would mean losing the only way to snuff out the Flame of Olympus. "Put her down, Zeus!" The Ghost of Sparta barked._

"_Your obsession with this, this _thing_, has become somewhat of a nuisance, my son." Zeus stated, slightly tightening his grip on Pandora's neck as the girl futilely attempted to pry off the fingers wrapped around her throat._

"_Release the girl, Zeus!" Kratos demanded again, his tone dark with resentment._

_The King of Olympus trembled in anger. "Don't confuse this _object_, this construction of Hephaestus with your own flesh and blood." Kratos glared daggers at his father. Zeus began to levitate into the air, still gripping Pandora by the neck. "But perhaps you already have, Spartan." He sneered in disgust. "Your quest for Pandora. Your pathetic attempt for atonement from the family you slaughtered has caused nothing but havoc on Olympus! Look around at what you have done!" Zeus gestured to the chamber they were in. Most of the floor was gone, only a platform containing the Flame of Olympus, Pandora's Box, and a small isle remained._

_Kratos never took his eyes off his father as he levitated around him. "I see only what I have come to destroy."_

_Zeus landed on the floor. "Taking pity on you has been my greatest mistake, Kratos. Just as taking pity on this thing," He roughly shook Pandora, evoking a yelp from his captive, "will prove to be _your _greatest mistake!"_

"_This has nothing to do with her!" Kratos shouted._

"_It has everything to do with her!" Zeus countered fiercely as he raised Pandora into the air, preparing to deal a killing blow._

_Kratos unsheathed the Blades of Chaos. "PUT HER DOWN!" He roared ferociously._

_Zeus hesitated, contemplating his next course of action. "As you wish." He then casually threw Pandora. Kratos watched with wide livid eyes as Pandora soared through the air before miraculously landing on a small platform held up only by a narrow stone pillar, knocked unconscious . Kratos then glared fiercely at his father. With a belligerent war cry, Kratos slashed his weapons upward, and father and son fought to the death._

Kratos' eyes flew open and he sat upright on the bed. Pandora. How he regretted releasing her into the flame. But when Zeus said, _"Don't listen to her, Kratos. For once in your pathetic life, don't fail. Don't fail her like you failed your family."_ his rage overtook him, letting Pandora slip from his grip and then tackled Zeus onto the floor.

But Pandora's sacrifice was in vain. When Kratos pushed the lid off the box, it was empty. She had perished because of his selfish need for retribution.

Kratos shook his head. War is upon Hyrule, and he will see to it that the Searitians suffer great casualties. Standing up, he grabbed his blades from the nightstand and sheathed them onto his back before storming out of his chamber, once again barely remembering not to slam the door shut.

At the same time, Zelda stirred from slumber and instinctively, she expected to feel Link's arms around her. But they weren't, she was alone in bed. Instantly, she desired her husband's presence. How safe and secure she felt when Link's arms are wrapped around her. Now, war is threatening her kingdom, by the man that wants Zelda back in his grasp.

Shaking her head, Zelda flung the bed sheets aside and rose from bed. She had considered leaving the chamber straight away to find her husband, who was no doubt with the soldiers at this very moment. But she knew she had to look presentable.

After fifteen minutes, Zelda walked out of her chamber, wearing a fine green dress. As she walked the halls, pass byers greeted her with bows and curtsies, gestures Zelda humbly returned. But on the inside, she was trembling. Her husband is about to lead the soldiers into war, and some of them will not be returning home, to their loved ones. The very thought of that made her heart sink. But each and every soldier knew what they were in for when they enlisted.

When Zelda reached the largest courtyard, she found that the troops had gathered, all lined pairs and by legions. The Council had also gathered in the courtyard, dressed in darker, more solemn clothing. Instantly, and unsurprisingly, she spotted Kratos by himself, leaning his back against a pillar with his arms folded across his chest.

But when she spotted Link speaking with Captain Felix, she almost forgot how to breathe. He looked so magnificent in his white armor, so polished it shined beautifully, and a golden cape billowed behind. On the right side of his waist, in its sheath, rested Silverlight.

Zelda had given Link Silverlight as a gift on their wedding day. The sword was crafted with the finest materials, forged by the best blacksmiths in Hyrule. A stainless steel blade supported by a beautifully jeweled green hilt. The hilt was specially colored green to honor Ordon, the village Link grew up in.

Link turned around and saw Zelda frozen in place, mouth slightly agape. An amused smiled tugged Link's face as he approached her. "You look so…" Zelda trailed off, unable to find the right word.

Link's smile widened. "Lavish?" He supplied for her.

Zelda lightly shook her head. "Yes." She said.

"Do not worry, this won't be another Twilight Invasion." Link assured her.

At that moment, two more figures entered the courtyard. The king and queen turned to ascertain the identity of the new comers. One of them was a raven haired girl dressed in iron armor, with the waist, left arm, and legs being more protected. Ashei, a member of the Resistance, an organization that was formed to combat Zant and his forces during the Twilight Invasion.

The second figure Link would recognize anywhere. Rusl.

"I came as soon as I could." Ashei said.

"Same as I." Rusl added.

"Rusl, Ashei. It gladdens me that you can assist us." Zelda gratefully said.

"The pleasure is mine, your Majesty." Rusl said before bowing.

Ashei looked around until her gaze landed on Kratos, who, of course, paid no mind to her. "Who's he?" Ashei asked, jerking her chin in the direction of the God of War.

Rusl, Link, and Zelda looked at that direction. "An ally." Zelda said.

"More or less." Link muttered underneath his breath.

Before Rusl or Ashei could ask the name of the pale skinned man, a soldier came rushing into the courtyard, panting heavily. He stopped in front of Link and Zelda, almost tumbling to the ground. "Your Majesties, Karkariko Village is under attack!"

Shock hit everyone like a rock. The news caught Kratos' ear and he came over to the group. Rusl felt the blood leave his face. "Oh no."

"Rusl, what is it?" Link asked, concerned.

"Ilia and the kids, they're in Karkariko village visiting Renado." Rusl explained, and Link's eyes widened in alarm.

"We'll never get there in time." Ashei said grimly.

"Yes you will." Zelda countered. "I will teleport you four and a small battalion of soldiers to Karkariko."

Kratos raised an eyebrow. This woman has magic? Teleportation abilities, no less? And they spent six days traveling to the rendezvous by carriage? The very thought of it infuriated him.

Just when Kratos was about to speak his thought aloud, Zelda waved her hand, and Link, Kratos, Rusl, Ashei, and a small portion of the soldiers disappeared.

* * *

_**Karkariko Village**_

Link, Kratos, Rusl, Ashei, and the soldiers appeared in the village, and were instantly greeted by the horrid sight. Searitian soldiers swarmed the village, killing everyone they can get to, children included. Buildings were being burned down, and blooded stained the ground.

"Spread out! Save everyone you can!" Link gave the orders before he and Rusl dashed off to find Ilia, Colin, Talo, and Malo, as Ashei and the soldiers spread out to combat the invaders.

Kratos, on the other hand, found himself frozen, memories rushing back to him. The chaos around him, the buildings burning down, the screaming, the massacre, the red stained ground all reminded him of what he had done in the name of Ares.

_"Burn this village! BURN IT TO THE GROUND!" _His own voice rang within his head...

NO! This will not stand! He will slaughter the Searitians like the vermin they are!

A fiery rage exploded within Kratos like a volcanic eruption, just before he furiously and ferociously bellowed, _**"WRETCHED SCUM!" **_His roar thundered above even the turmoil, drawing everyone's attention. _**"I WILL SEND YOU TO THE DEPTHS OF HADES!"**_

**(Insert Echoes of an Old Life Extended Verison, starting at 4:19)**

Activating the Boots of Hermes, Kratos sprinted off and fiercely tackled a Searitian to the ground. The man looked up and was beyond terrified to see Kratos' cold, murderous gaze. The God of War pried the sword from the Searitian's hand and smashed the weapon's hilt into the man's face three times before driving the actual blade into the Searitian's face, killing him.

"Kill him!" One of the higher ranking Searitians shouted.

Then literally, every Searitian soldier obeyed their superior. Link, Rusl, Renado, Ashei, Ilia, Colin, Talo, Malo, Luda, and the Hylian soldiers watched as the invaders closed in on the Ghost of Sparta.

And then the carnage began.

Kratos unsheathed the Blades of Chaos and swung them in upward diagonal angles, the hellish weapons slicing across the chests of two Searitians, sending the corpses flying through the air. Searitian armor was impressively forged, crafted with the finest materials found in Searitia and made by the best blacksmiths. In other circumstances, the armor would have offered their wearers excellent protection. But Kratos' primary weapons were not forged by mortal hands. He tossed his right blade and decapitated another, the flames instantly cauterizing the headless soldier's wound. A group of Searitians rushed forward, shouting war cries. Kratos responded by leaping into the air with his own war cry while switching to the Nemean Cestus and slammed both gauntlets into the dirt, sending out a booming shockwave. The Searitians were violently thrown off their feet, and one of them looked up just in time to see a lion head shaped gauntlet come crashing down onto him. He never got the chance to scream when Kratos smashed his left gauntlet into his prey's head, reducing it to a bloody smear on the ground. Kratos quickly stood up and punched another Searitian that was lunging for him. The man cried out horrifically as the lion head shaped gauntlet slammed against his chest, effectively breaking everything before Kratos finished him off with a brutal headbutt. The Ghost of Sparta then switched to the Claws of Hades and summoned the soul of a raging chimera. The Searitians were helpless as the ghostly beast tore through them, either using its claws or unleashing flames before the soul dissipated. But Kratos was hardly finished. The God of War tossed the Claws of Hades and they sought out a target, choosing a Searitian who was about to rush Kratos. A gruesome scream tore from the man's throat as the crude hooks latched onto his very soul. Kratos yanked his arms out to the sides and the claws tore themselves away from their victim, creating several apparitions of human skulls that soon scattered and sought out their prey. Switching to the Nemesis Whip, Kratos threw them out and they hooked onto a Searitian, fiercely electrocuting him until he became charred and sizzling. Kratos then dashed around, swinging the whips as they did their work. Several enemy soldiers then surrounded the God of War, thinking they now had the advantage.

They were horribly wrong.

Switching back to the Blades of Chaos, Kratos twirled them overhead, slaughtering those caught in their wide reach. Kratos' weapons then glowed a bright and fiery orange before he slammed them down onto ground, unleashing the Fires of Ares to burn at least seven enemy soldiers. The Ghost of Sparta whirled around and brought his blades to parry a downward strike. The attacker stumbled back and never got the chance to compose himself when Kratos tackled him to the ground and rapidly stabbed the man with both blades. Wrenching his weapons out of his latest victim, Kratos whirled around and slashed both blades vertically, launching a Searitian into the air. Without hesitation, Kratos tossed his right blade and it pierced the airborne man's chest, oozing blood. The Ghost of Sparta yanked the chain and slammed the man into the ground before spinning around and threw the soldier right into a nearby fire.

Link, Rusl, Renado, Ashei, and the Hylian soldiers watched in horror as Kratos butchered the Searitians with no mercy. This was no battle. This was a slaughter. Ilia, Colin, Talo, Malo, and Luda had long looked away, but they still shuddered and whimpered at the sounds of the Searitians screaming and Kratos' savage cries of war.

Link couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Hylia had sent this man? No, Kratos isn't a man. He's a monster, no better than Zant and Ganondorf.

"Retreat!" The same high ranking Searitian officer from earlier shouted.

Without hesitation, the Searitians disengaged and frantically fled for their lives. The murderous charades they had on when they arrived had vanished, replaced by their desire to see the sun rise again. "Cowards!" Kratos roared at them. "Flee for your pathetic lives!" He tossed his right blade and the weapon rocketed through the air and pierced a fleeing Searitian in the back. The man cried out as he fell in a heap onto the ground. With a flick of his wrist, the blade returned to Kratos' hand and was about to pursue the enemy troops when the ground shook. Then again, and again.

A beastly roar echoed throughout the village. Then, at the entrance, the owner of the roar emerged into view. A bipedal reptilian beast equipped with an axe and shield, its entire back covered in armor, and the tail was equipped with double serrated blades.

A giant Dinoflos.

"By the goddesses." One of the Hylian soldiers whispered in fear. Link readied himself for a fight. He had fought a fair share of Dinoflos during his quest to repel Zant's forces two years ago, but he had never fought one of this size.

Kratos merely glared at the beast. This creature was nothing compared to the behemoths he had fought and slain in Greece, such as the Persian Basilisk, the Hydra, Pandora's Guardian, and the others he had taken down. And this beast will fall, just like them.

With savage cry of war, Kratos sprinted toward the Dinoflos and the beast copied the action. Once the distance between them had been closed, the dinoflos swung its axe down. Kratos rolled out of the way and the large weapon crashed onto the ground with a resounding _clang! _Kratos threw both blades and they pierced the dinoflos in the chest. The beast roared in pain as the razor sharp blades tore into its hide and the flames of the Underworld seared its flesh. Kratos harpooned himself into the beast and planted one blade in the creature's chest and used his free blade to repeatedly stab the dinoflos. A savage grunt escaped Kratos' throat each time he plunged his blade into the dinoflos while the monster screeched in pain. Then, Kratos sprung off the beast and shot upward into the air and dove back down with a roar, driving both blades into the monster's head, killing it.

Kratos hopped off the dead beast and landed on the ground while the corpse behind him crashed down to the ground with a loud thud. The Ghost of Sparta was breathing heavily and angrily, clutching the Blades of Chaos tightly. He was drenched in blood, none of it his own. Link and the others all stared at him in horror and disgust, utterly appalled by his brutality and ruthlessness.

Then, another beastly roar split the air, but it came from above this time. A dragon swooped in low and a fireball launched from its mouth, landing near the native group. Link, Rusl, Ashei, Renado, and some of the Hylian soldiers were violently sent flying in different directions and knocked unconscious, while the rest where killed.

Kratos' eyes followed the beast as it turned back around and flew over the Ghost of Sparta. The beast landed in front of the dinoflos corpse before changing shape.

Volga.

"I'm impressed." The Dragon Knight admitted. "It is not often one manages to defeat a giant dinoflos with such ease." Kratos didn't reply, only glaring at Volga with a murderous gleam in his eyes. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Volga, the Dragon Knight."

"It does not matter who or what you are." Kratos sneered coldly. "If you ally yourself with the Searitians, you are my enemy. I will not show mercy!"

"Neither will I." Volga replied as he pulled out his spear.

Both of them unleashing cries of battle, the Dragon Knight and the God of War charged toward each other.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review, and until next time, have an awesome day!**


	9. Chapter 9- EDITED VERSION

**Hellooooooooooooooooo my friends! Here is chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Legend of Zelda or God of War, only my OCs.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Karkariko Village**_

Kratos struck first, leaping high into the air with a fierce war cry, aiming to bring both blades down on Volga. The Dragon Knight moved out of the way as Kratos slammed his weapons down on the earth with godly power, forming two craters in the area of impact. Kratos wasted no time in throwing his right blade in a swift horizontal angle. Volga blocked the hellish weapon with his spear, but his own weapon was almost knocked out of his grip due to the force behind Kratos' attack, surprising him.

Volga came to the conclusion that this man was obviously far stronger then he looked. Or perhaps, like himself, this pale skinned warrior was more than human?

He would reflect upon the matter after he emerges victorious. With a roar akin to a dragon, Volga opened his mouth and unleashed a stream of fire. Kratos sidestepped the fiery stream and broke into a sprint toward the Dragon Knight. Volga met Kratos halfway and their weapons clashed, twin blades against spear. Volga tried to push with all his might, but to no avail. He may as well be trying to move a mountain. Kratos broke the deadlock and viciously head butted Volga in the face, sending the Dragon Knight crashing into ground, forming a small crater. Kratos brought his foot down, intending to reduce Volga's head into a bloody pulp, but the Dragon Knight rolled out of the way just when the Ghost of Sparta slammed his foot down, creating a small crater underneath his foot. Volga hopped back on his feet, and lunged for his enemy, spear poised to pierce Kratos' heart. The God of War used his left blade to knock Volga's spear out of the way before delivering a potent kick to the Dragon Knight's chest, sending him flying into a nearby building, and it instantly came leveling down. Not even five seconds had passed when the rubble exploded, and Volga stepped out.

"I underestimated you. That will not happen again." The Dragon Knight assured the Ghost of Sparta as he raised his right arm. Fire began to engulf and swirl around his arm before it suddenly increased in size, now bearing three large claws. Volga roared and charged forward, and Kratos rushed to meet him in battle. When they were close enough, Volga struck first, slashing his larger arm at Kratos, sending him flying into the air. The God of War recovered midair and threw his weapons out and they pierced Volga's shoulders, evoking cries of pain. Kratos harpooned himself into Volga, roughly slamming the Dragon Knight into the ground before kicking Volga square in the face, sending him bouncing away. Volga managed to land back on his feet before he could take severe damage. The Dragon Knight leapt into the air and miniature dragon wings sprouted out of his back. Kratos threw both of his blades at Volga, but the Dragon Knight swerved out of the way before the blades could hit him. Fire began to gather around Volga's spear and with a roar, he came flying down. Kratos moved out of the way as Volga stabbed his spear into where the Ghost of Sparta once stood, engulfing the area in flames. With a savage war cry, Kratos rushed ahead, blades poised to sever Volga's head. The Dragon Knight brought his spear up just in time to parry Kratos' attack.

Soon the God of War found himself on the defensive, blocking Volga's vicious and swift attacks, much to the Dragon Knight's aggravation. As Volga brought his spear in a downward angle, Kratos brought up the Golden Fleece and the legendary armor deflected the blow, causing Volga to stagger back in surprise. Kratos wasted no time in unleashing his next assault and slashed the Blades of Chaos upward, sending Volga into the air. Kratos throw his right blade and it pierced Volga square in the chest. Kratos yanked down on the chain and violently slammed the Dragon Knight onto the ground. But the Ghost of Sparta wasn't done yet. Kratos whirled around and brought the chain overhead, once again slamming Volga into the ground. He reeled the chain back and the blade returned to his grip. Volga still had a great deal of strength left. With a roar, he assumed his dragon form. He unleashed a thundering roar at his opponent, who remained unfazed by the transformation. Kratos sheathed his blades just as Volga brought his front right foot down on him. Kratos' arms shot up and caught the reptilian foot, and a contest of strength ensued. After five seconds in a power lock, Kratos shoved the large foot away and unsheathed his right blade and plunged it into Volga's foot, earning a roar of pain.

Link's eyes opened, his vision came into focus slowly. Once it did, he looked just in time to see Volga in his dragon form take off into the sky, Kratos holding onto the chain of his blade. Link watched as they flew off into the sky.

Volga snapped his maw at Kratos, who would either evade the jaws or viciously kick Volga's head away. Kratos then swung back and forth on the chain and once he was sure he had enough momentum, his blade dislodged itself from Volga's foot and he rocketed upward into the air. Sheathing his current blade, Kratos released yet another war cry and, for the first time since coming to this land, pulled out of the Blade of Olympus. The Spartan dove down and drove the great weapon into Volga's right wing. The Dragon Knight roared in pain as Kratos wrenched the Blade of Olympus out and recalled it. Volga assumed his humanoid form and began to plummet toward the ground. But Kratos caught up to Volga and began to punch the Dragon Knight in the face

Link frantically searched the sky, searching for any sign of Kratos or Volga. "Link, what happened? Where is the pale skinned man and the dragon?" Rusl asked after he and Ashei regained consciousness.

"Up there!" Ilia cried out, pointing to the sky.

Link, Rusl, and Ashei followed the pointing finger just as Volga crashed down onto the ground, a crater forming underneath him. With the Icarus Wings, Kratos landed on the ground gracefully, and the wings retracted into him before he sheathed his blades. Amazingly, Volga was still alive, and the Ghost of Sparta saw fit to correct that. Kratos stalked over to Volga as the Dragon Knight stood up on trembling legs. Sloppily, Volga threw a right hook with a grunt, only for Kratos to easily catch the fist. Kratos then kneed Volga in the elbow, breaking it, and earning a gruesome scream of pain. Summoning a single Cestus, Kratos rammed it into Volga's face and the Dragon Knight was sent flying into a rock wall. He fell in a heap onto the dirt, leaving an imprint of his body on the wall.

Volga felt as if he had been trampled by a heard of Bullbos. He was covered in bruises and nasty cuts, and every inch of him screamed in pain. He coughed up some blood before lifting his head up, and his eyes beheld Kratos walking casually but menacingly over to him, no doubt aiming to finish him. "It would seem this is my end. But no matter, I may fall, but others will stand in my place." Volga snarled.

"They will fall as well." Kratos sneered as he continued walking toward his prey, repeating the words he had said to Poseidon.

Just as the Ghost of Sparta reached the Dragon Knight, a blast of magic hit Kratos from the left, sending him away. Everyone turned their attention to where the blast came from and their eyes beheld a woman dressed in a teal dress, snow white hair, and her eyes glowed blue.

Ixea, the Sorceress of Ice.

"Many thanks, Ixea." Volga gave his gratitude.

"Thank me later, Volga." Ixea shrugged before the Dragon Knight assumed his alternate form and flew off into the distance, but his wounds hindered his retreat.

Link, Rusl, and Ashei readied themselves, just as Kratos recovered and fixed his menacing glare on the new arrival, unbridled fury burning in his eyes. "You dare attack me when my back is turned?!" The Ghost of Sparta demanded hostilely.

"Aaaaaaw, is someone mad?" Ixea cooed mockingly.

"Insolent wench!" Kratos roared as he unsheathed the Blades of Chaos. "I will hang you with your own entrails!"

"Ohhhhh, feisty." Ixea purred. "But we'll have to play another time." With that said, the Sorceress of Ice disappeared in a puff of teal smoke.

"Coward!" Kratos thundered, glaring at the spot where Ixea once stood. After a few seconds, he sheathed his blades and walked back to the village, ignoring the horrified and disgusted looks people were giving him.

However, a flicker of movement in the corner of his eye caught Kratos' attention. Snapping his head in that direction, he spotted a lone Searitian soldier spying on them. Once he made eye contact with the Ghost of Sparta, the Searitian broke off into a sprint. Unsheathing his right blade, Kratos tossed it at a low angle and the blade wrapped itself around the fleeing Searitian's leg, making him trip.

"No!" The Searitian screamed as Kratos pulled on the chain, dragging the whimpering soldier toward him.

Once his captive was at his feet, Kratos sheathed his blade before gripping the Searitian by the throat and roughly hoisted him into the air. The man attempted to pry Kratos' fingers off his throat, but to no avail.

"Kratos, wait." Link began.

"Silence!" The God of War boomed, and every flinched at the ferocity in his tone. Kratos then turned his attention back to his captive. "Now, Searitian, return to your master. Tell Seth that I, Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta, am coming for him, and I will see him tremble before me."

Having said his piece, Kratos roughly tossed the Searitian onto the ground, and the soldier wasted no time in rushing to get on his feet and fled the area. Kratos watched him go until he was out of sight, he scoffed and walked off to somewhere else, not even bothering to glance back at the ones glaring at him.

"What the hell did we just see?" Ashei demanded.

Rusl shook his head, too stunned by Kratos' brutality. Link glared at the Ghost of Sparta's back as he walked off. If the Hero of Twilight didn't trust the God of War before, he certainly doesn't now.

The away group remained in the village for an hour, burying those who were killed during the raid. It was a very solemn procedure, but it had to be done.

* * *

_**Hyrule Castle**_

Zelda sat alone on the bed in her and Link's bedchamber. It had been an hour since she had teleported Link, Rusl, Ashei, Kratos, and the soldiers to Karkariko Village, and she had not heard from them since. Zelda tried to keep herself occupied, but the thoughts of losing her husband plagued her mind. But something else was weighing on her mind. The thought of Seth inflicting pain and misery upon her people, innocent people. The bastard was no doubt sending her a message through this attack, that message being that this wouldn't have happened if she agreed to be his wife.

Zelda shook her head angrily. She could never take Seth as her husband. The man was selfish, deceitful, and arrogant. Link was the opposite of what Seth. Link was selfless, kind, and caring. Zelda had always felt some kind of connection to him when they met in the tower during her imprisonment. He had been a wolf when they first met, but regardless, Zelda felt drawn to him.

A sudden knock at her chamber door jolted Zelda out of her thoughts. "Yes?" She called out, looking at the door.

"My lady, King Lincoln has returned." Felix's muffled voice sounded.

Instantly, Zelda rose from the bed and strode toward the door. She almost flung it open, and Felix stepped back in surprise. Without another word, Zelda made for the courtyard, Captain Felix and his men following after her.

When Zelda entered the courtyard, she instantly spotted Link, forgetting about those accompanying him. "Link!" She cried out as she quickened her pace, careful to not trip on her dress. Link met her halfway and the two embraced fiercely. After a few moments, they pulled away. "What happened at Karkariko?"

"Ask him." Ashei sneered, glaring at Kratos.

Zelda eyed Ashei, then turned her attention to the Spartan. "What did you do?" She demanded carefully.

"I did what had to be done." Kratos explained as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What had to be done?" Link exclaimed incredulously, a matching look on his face. "You didn't just kill the Searitians, you _slaughtered _them! Even as they were retreating!" He shouted as he stormed over to the Ghost of Sparta, much to Zelda's alarm.

"Just as they were slaughtering innocent and defenseless children?" Kratos retorted. Zelda gasped at hearing that. A tense silence followed. Link didn't know how to reply to that. "Understand this." Kratos began firmly, moving his arms away from his chest. "I will use whatever methods I deem necessary to ensure that we win this war, and I will not be beholden to your whims, least of all you." He said the last part to Link, who glared at him. Scoffing, Kratos shoved Link aside and walked off, no doubt to his chamber.

The Hero of Twilight glared at Kratos until he vanished from sight. "Where did he come from?" Rusl asked.

"Who knows? He just appeared out of nowhere a few weeks ago, demanding an audience with me and Zelda." Link explained.

"Link." Zelda whispered, getting his attention. Link became concerned when he noticed tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. "Is it true what Kratos said? That Seth's men were killing children?"

Link hesitated, then sighed heavily and grimly. "I wish it wasn't, but it is."

Instantly, Zelda broke down. Link pulled her into an embrace, and he gently guided her back to their bedchamber.

* * *

_**Hyrule Border**_

Night had fallen over Hyrule. Seth sat alone in his private tent within the campsite his men had set up at Hyrule's borders, wineglass in hand. Earlier, he had sent a battalion of soldiers to Karkariko Village with simple orders.

Kill everyone and raze the village to the ground.

Seth knew this was barbaric, but Zelda had brought this upon herself. She had only herself to blame for these death.

"_Whatever blood is spilled from this will be on your hands." _Zelda's words echoed in his mind.

A half smirk formed on Seth's face. _It's the other way around, my dear Zelda._

When they returned, however, Seth didn't expect only less than half of the men he sent to be present, and certainly didn't expect them to be so shaken. When Seth demanded what happened, one of the officers explained to the king that a red tattooed man with skin paler than a corpse wielding dual chained blades had decimated them singlehandedly.

And not even fifteen minutes later, another soldier came rushing into the camp, looking as if he had witnessed his own death. This soldier apparently had a message for Seth, from this mysterious warrior.

"_He called himself Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta. He said he's coming for you, my lord, and that he will see you tremble before him." _The soldier said. Seth had thought about this revelation for a while. Sparta was unfamiliar to him, so he assumed that it was a land far, far from this one.

An arrogant smile crept across Seth's face when his eyes landed on a cabinet. Setting his glass down, Seth rose from his seat and walked over to the cabinet, gripping the handles and slowly opened the doors, revealing a sword.

But it wasn't just any sword. The hilt was pitch black, decorated with blood red jewels. The blade itself matched the color of the jewels, and the weapon radiated a malevolent aura.

The Blade of Malice. Forged by Veran, the Sorceress of Shadows had given it to Seth the night he agreed to her terms. Seth reached in and gripped the hilt, and blade glowed a bright red. The Searitian King's smile widened as he felt the weapon's dark magic course through him.

_Whoever you are, Kratos, when we cross paths, I shall be ready for you._

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review, and have an awesome day!**


	10. Chapter 10- EDITED VERSION

**First off, I want to apologize for not updating this story for two months. Got stumped on how to proceed onward with this, so I broke off from this story, but now it has returned!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Unknown Location**_

"What the hell happened to you?!" Veran demanded as Volga stumbled into her chambers, wounds littering his entire body.

"I faced the pale skinned man, and he bested me in battle. He would have most likely killed me if Ixea had not come to my rescue." The Dragon Knight explained, clutching his stomach.

"And let me guess; your little honor code is what almost made you lost. Honestly, Volga, that makes you pathetic." Veran seethed.

The Dragon Knight glared at her. "At least I have honor, and the courage to face my enemies head on."

Veran gave her own glare. "Get out. And don't show your face in here until you're healed." She snarled.

Volga glowered at her before stumbling out of the chamber. Once she was alone, Veran began to pace back and forth angrily. For two years, she had been planning her little scheme, accounting every possible variable and outcome. And now, her plans have been thrown off course thanks to the arrival of this pale skinned man. Oh, how it infuriates her. After what seemed like an eternity, Veran's anger built up to a level in which it could no longer be contained. Ceasing her pacing, Veran summoned a fireball in her hand and, with a shriek of rage, she tossed it at a nearby vase, destroying it.

"Feel better?" A voice asked.

Veran whipped around and her eyes beheld a woman dressed in dark robes and her face was covered by a mask with a long birdlike nose. "I don't remember summoning you, Cia." Veran hissed.

The Dark Sorceress simply smiled. "Because you didn't." Cia replied coolly. "I take it your little temper tantrum had something to do with Volga's condition."

The Sorceress of Shadows scowled. "How observant of you." Veran spat sarcastically. "Volga is a critical part of my plans. But now because of this new arrival, he's been sidelined."

"Who was it that nearly killed Volga anyway?" Cia asked.

"I have no idea." Veran replied. "All I know from what Volga told me is that he has a red tattoo and skin as white as ash."

"Speaking of Volga, why do you keep him around? His knight's honor thing is what makes him… pathetic." Cia commented, almost spitting the words out.

"Be that is it may, Volga has his uses. His unique abilities and his legions of reptilian creatures are the reason I… _invited_, him to join our little group. But as of right now, all he's useful for is providing a feast to the worms and vultures." Veran explained while shaking her head.

"What do you plan on doing now?" Cia asked.

"Right now, I need to readjust my plans." Veran began, then turned her attention to her subordinate. "Go to Seth. Tell him that his priority is now taking out this pale skinned man. Once he's out of the picture, our plans can be put back on course."

Cia nodded before disappearing in a puff of black smoke, leaving Veran alone once again to fume. "Whoever who are, mysterious warrior, I'm going to make you regret ever stepping foot here in this wretched land." She seethed, venom dripping from her voice.

But soon, Veran will find out that this pale skinned man will prove to be _far _more then she can possibly handle.

* * *

_**Silkfall Village**_

Silkfall Village is a small settlement located just near the northen border of Hyrule. It's a quaint and quiet place with a happy atmosphere. But no more. The Searitians now occupy the village, treating the inhabitants horribly. Many businesses have lost workers and customers, and are now underpaid and overworked. Guards patrolled the streets, shoving the people around. The villagers have been desperately praying to the goddesses that their village will be freed from the clutches of the Searitians, that the Hero of Twilight will come to their aid.

Little did they know, their prayers will be answered today, but the Hero of Twilight will not be their liberator, nor will it be the Ghost of Sparta.

A woman walked the streets of the village, paying no mind to the Searitians that were gazing at her. Her black and silky hair flowed freely from her head. Delicate, porcelain, and flawless tan skin, which seemed to be an impossible refinement for someone of her status, and green emerald eyes. Her silver armor shone brightly as the sunlight from the high skies rained down upon her. A curved sword with a red metallic hilt rested in its sheath on her back and a small knife laid on the left side of her waist armor. Her armor outfitted her perfectly, giving her comfort within.

Her name is Scarlett.

Scarlett walked to the village tavern, pushing the door open and strode inside, taking in her surroundings. Tables with four chairs accompanying them rested in the middle of the room, and she could the bar, stools going left from right. The tavern was nearly empty, save for a few villagers who had come for a drink, and a few Searitians.

Scarlett paid no mind to any of the occupants and walked over to the bar, taking a seat at one of the stools. It was a few moments before a female bartender came over. "How can I help you?" She asked, and Scarlett caught a hint of nervousness in the woman's voice.

Scarlett reached to the right side of her waist armor, digging into a black pouch that was attached there, pulling out some rupees. "Water." She said simply.

The woman took the rupees and went off to get Scarlett's drink. Just seconds later, Scarlett could hear the Searitians laughing and the struggles of a woman they were having 'fun' with. "Let. Her. Go." She warned without looking at them in a low and dangerous tone.

"Or what, whore?" One of the Searitians challenged cockily.

Instantly, the tavern's atmosphere became tense. The eyes of each customer kept drifting back and forth between the Searitians and Scarlett. The bartender came back with Scarlett's water. The armored woman took it and consumed the water. Then as quick as a striking viper, Scarlett hopped off the stool, unsheathed the knife on her waist and tossed it expertly, thanks to years of experience. The knife struck one of the Searitians in the forehead, instantly killing him. The man fell backwards onto the floor with a loud thud.

"You bitch!" The other Searitian shouted hatefully, unsheathing his sword and sprinted across the room.

Just when he was about to bring his sword down, Scarlett grabbed the man's arm and twisted it, evoking a pained scream from the Searitian. The man's sword dropped from his hand, loudly clattering onto the floor. Scarlett kneed the man in the stomach before delivering two hooks, a left and a right, before roundhouse kicking the man in the face, sending him crashing into of the tables, destroying it. Scarlett blew a lock of hair out of her face. "I really do not like those words." She sneered, eyeing the unconscious Searitian with disdain.

The tavern stilled, everyone looking at Scarlett with wide eyes for what she just did. She walked over to the dead Searitian, reaching down to wrench her knife out of the man's forehead, its blade stained with blood. Scarlett wiped the blood off by sliding the knife along a table before sheathing it. As she made way for the tavern door, she stopped to dig into her rupee pouch, and tossed a red rupee to a male bartender, who barely caught it. "For the mess." She said casually before walking out, aware of the eyes on her back.

But as soon as Scarlett walked outside, a dozen or so Searitians were waiting for her. "In the name of King Seth Mordius Socorta, you are under arrest!" One of them barked.

Scarlett crossed her arms over her chest armor, clearly unfazed by the fact she was outnumbered. "Okay, boys. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." She said, green emerald eyes drifting to each soldier.

"Get down on your knees and place your hands on your head!" The same Searitian shouted.

Scarlett remained as she stood. The same Searitian shook his head. "Very well. We will now execute you here and now."

One of the soldiers rushed forward, his sword poised to drive into Scarlett's heart. The woman sidestepped him and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing him in a firm headlock. The man struggled to break free, but never got the chance when Scarlett snapped his neck and tossed the body aside, unsheathing her sword, Righteous Dawn, and the blade glowed a bright blue as the rest of the Searitians converged on her. Scarlett parried a horizontal strike, kicking the attacker in the chest, sending him staggering back. Scarlett didn't give him time to recover and lunged forward, driving her sword into the man's chest, killing him. Scarlett wrenched her blade free and kicked the already dying man to the ground. Scarlett whirled around and ducked under to avoid a slash that would have taken her head. Swiftly rising, Scarlett slashed her blade and Searitian swung at the same time, their blades colliding. But Righteous Dawn had magic imbued within it, making it the superior weapon. The Searitian's sword shattered into pieces, and Scarlett wasted no time in slitting the man's throat, blood pouring out of the gruesome wound. Scarlett swung her free arm and punched the man, sending him to the ground. Hearing rushed footsteps from behind, Scarlett whirled around to face the attacker. But instead of raising Righteous Dawn, her left armored gauntlet shot up and a blue hard light shield formed out of it. The Searitian swung his sword down onto the shield and recoiled back in surprised. The hard light shield vanished, and Scarlett swept the man's legs, knocking him down to the ground. She raised Righteous Dawn into the air and drove it into the man's chest, causing the Searitian to spasm before dying.

A whistling sound ripped through the air, and Scarlett whirled around as her hard light shield reappeared on her left gauntleted forearm, blocking arrows. She scowled when she saw them. Searitian archers had taken positions on rooftops. Quickly sheathing Righteous Dawn, Scarlett rolled to the left before swiftly standing, gesturing her hand and arms, as if she herself was holding a bow. Lo and behold, her magical recurve bow, True Strike, materialized in her hands. The weapon was beautifully and masterly crafted, smooth graphite wood with golden trims. The bow string appeared, made of hard light, just like her shield. She drew the drawstring back, and a hard light arrow formed. Scarlett let go of the mystical drawstring and the hard light arrow soared through the air, striking one of the Searitian archers in the face, killing him. The other archers were met with the same fate, being struck in either the chest or face before dropping down from the rooftops lifelessly.

Scarlett lowered True Strike to the side and the bow mystical vanished. She unsheathed Righteous Dawn and her eyes searched the area, looking for any signs of other Searitians. Seeing no one else, Scarlett sheathed Righteous Dawn and was about to walk off when whispering caught her eye. All around, the villagers emerged out from buildings, each and every one of them having their eyes trained on Scarlett, gleaming with gratitude.

"The Goddesses have answered our prayers!" One of them exclaimed happily.

"She has liberated us!" Another praised in the same tone before cheers erupted throughout the crowd.

An elderly man, who Scarlett assumed was the village chief, approached her, his eyes gleaming with happiness and gratitude. "Oh, brave woman, you have freed my people from these terrible men, and for that, you have our eternal gratitude. You will always be welcome in our humble village." The man had a bright smile on his face as he spoke before bowing lightly.

Scarlett simply nodded. "Your welcome." Seeing no reason to stick around, Scarlett turned around and walked off.

But she didn't get far when a young girl ran out to the front of the crowd and called out, "Wait!" Scarlett stopped walking, but didn't turn to look at the child. "Who are you?"

Scarlett stood still for a few seconds before looking over her shoulder. "Scarlett." That was all she said before walking off, aware of the eyes fixed on her.

* * *

**A VERY special thanks to TrueHorror88 for giving good descriptions for Scarlett and her equipment. You are the best my friend! Anyway, thank you for reading! Please leave a review, and until next time have an awesome day and stay tuned for more!**


	11. Chapter 11- EDITED VERSION

**Hellooooooooooooooooo my friends! Here is chapter eleven!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my OCs.**

**Warning: Intense violence coming up.**

**To Guest Reviewer: Yes, the second pairing of this story will be Kratos x Scarlett. :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Hyrule Border **_

Seth still resided within his private tent within the camp, the Blade of Malice still in his lap. The Searitian King felt his body tingle excitedly as he slowly ran his fingers along its blood red colored blade, its dark magic pulsating. He envisioned himself driving this blade through that scum called Link, and this Kratos. The first thought quickly vanished, as Veran had specifically told Seth that she wants the king alive

In but a few days, Seth and his men will be meeting the Hylian soldiers in battle. His scouts have reported that the enemy was within the Hyrule fields. He felt his blood boil in anticipation of battle, unleashing the magic power his new weapon possess.

Seth was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't hear the whooshing sound from within his tent. It was the voice that brought him back to reality. "Liking your new toy?"

Startled, Seth jumped in his seat before snapping his head to where the voice came from, seeing Cia leaning on a cabinet. The Searitian Kin rose from his chair, placing the Blade of Malice on the table to his left before bowing lightly. "Cia, to what do I owe the honor of this visit?" He asked.

The Dark Sorceress moved away from the cabinet, eyeing the king. "I come with orders from Veran." She said.

Seth smirked. "With all due respect, but why didn't Veran come to see me herself?"

"She's a little occupied with readjusting our plans, since they've been thrown off course thanks to this pale skinned man." Cia explained.

"You mean Kratos?" Seth asked. The Dark Sorceress' brows shot up. "From what one of the surviving men from Karkariko has told me, Kratos is the name of this warrior."

"Well regardless, you have a new objective; kill Kratos." Cia relayed the message before disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

Seth remained silent. His thoughts drifted over to the impending battle with the Hylian soldiers. A sinister smile slowly crept across his face. _Soon, I will have what was promised to me, a place upon Hyrule's throne and Zelda. Her father won't be able to help her this time._

* * *

_**Hyrule Castle **_

_**Three Days Later**_

Evening had fallen over Hyrule. Aside from a tense and solemn atmosphere, things at the castle went on as usual. However, ever since Link and a small army had gone off in search of the enemy, Zelda's mood had darkened, and her subjects had mostly avoided approaching her at court for a conversation. And of course, everyone had avoided Kratos.

At the moment, Zelda was sitting in her throne within the Audience Chamber, Kratos standing on her left side. The chamber was bustling with activity, nobles and ladies discussing recent events, including the war. Some of them would occasionally glance at Zelda and Kratos. The latter would usually ignore them, and other times he would glare at them. Zelda had become increasingly concerned of Link. She had not heard from her husband since he led a small army out, which was three days ago. At night, she would lie awake in bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Even when she did fall asleep, her rest would be riddled with nightmares of never seeing her beloved husband ever again.

Suddenly, the Audience Chamber doors swung open, and Captain Felix strode inside, flanked by two guards, his eyes fixed on Zelda. Immediately, the queen knew something was wrong. "Your Majesty, your presence is needed outside of the Audience Chamber." The captain said seriously.

The queen nodded and rose to her feet, following Felix out of the chamber, down the corridor and into a smaller room. Once they were in, Felix immediately closed the door, turning to meet Zelda's gaze. "Your Majesty," he began with urgency, "a small army of Searitians is coming this way, they will reach castle town within the hour."

Zelda's heart threatened to burst out of her chest. "But what about our soldiers?"

The captain shook his head. "I wish I knew, but there's no sign of them, as far as our scouts reported. Please, Your Majesty, we must go now."

Zelda stared at him for a few seconds, before shaking her head. "No."

Felix's eyes widened in shock. "What?" He stammered.

"It's over, Captain." Zelda began. "If our men are nowhere to be found, then the war is lost. Seth rides to claim his victory."

"Then you must flee!" The captain begged.

"That will change nothing." Zelda countered firmly. "Seth comes to claim my throne _and _for me. If I am not here when he arrives, he will stop at nothing to find me. I know for a fact that he does not wish to harm me, but he will harm those who stand in his way. Help those who wish to flee, but I will remain here."

With that said, Zelda left the room and strode back for the Audience Chamber, attempting to calm her nerves. The guards opened the doors and the queen waltzed in. Those in the chamber stopped what they were doing, curious of her sudden re-entrance. She briefly glanced at them before making her way toward her throne, her footsteps echoing throughout the room.

"My Lords and Ladies," Zelda began, "I have been informed that Searitian forces ride for Castletown at this very moment. It is unknown whether our own soldiers can defend us." Each occupant within the chamber felt the blood leave their faces. "I'm afraid victory for Searitia is imminent. If you wish to flee, do it now. They will be here within the hour."

Screams bounced off the Audience Chamber walls as some people fled the room, while others remained behind. "You will not flee, my Lady?" Melina asked in concern.

"No." Zelda replied, sounding far more confident than she felt. "I do not fear Seth."

Zelda took her seat upon her throne. The room was nearly empty, but those who chose to stay huddled around Zelda. "It is good you are not afraid." Kratos suddenly said. Zelda turned her gaze to him, slightly tilting her head in curiosity. "Fear is a heavy burden."

The queen blinked in a mix of increased curiosity and surprise. Did he just compliment her?

Moments later, the Council members rushed into the chamber, stunned to find their queen still on the throne. "Your Majesty, this is insane!" Zack cried.

"You cannot surrender like this!" Troy pleaded.

"What would you have me do?" Zelda demanded. "Our army has been defeated, and I have accepted the inevitable. You can remain here and do the same, or you can flee. You will not be judged for your choice, but I will remind you that your duty is here with your people and your queen."

The councilors stared at her with shock, but gave no further protest. "Guards!" Zelda shouted. "Close the doors, but do not seal them. One way or another, they will enter this chamber."

They obliged, and the doors groaned shut. The air became thick with tension as everyone waited, listening to the commotion occurring outside. The ladies gathered around Zelda all clasped their trembling hands together while the ministers watched the doors with defiant looks. Kratos felt his body heat in anticipation of combat. His fingers twitched, itching to unsheathe his blades.

Suddenly, the noise outside the Audience Chamber became louder, and victory cries, threats, and a reptilian snarl could be heard. The Searitians have arrived, and the guards raised their weapons.

"Guards!" Zelda shouted again. "Do not resist them! The battle is lost! I will not have bloodshed in my chamber!" Kratos scoffed, deciding to exclude himself from this order. He is a Spartan, a great warrior of the great city of Sparta. It is not in any Spartan's nature, especially his own, to surrender. He has lived by this principal his entire life, and he had no intention of ever abandoning it.

And so, the Ghost of Sparta broke off from the group, causally walking toward the large doors, causing Zelda's eyes to widen. "Kratos-" She began.

The God of War spun around swiftly and harshly bellowed, "NO!" His booming voice echoed throughout the chamber, making everyone jump. "Do what you wish, woman. But I will not stand down and surrender. Spartans _never _surrender." He finished in a deadly serious tone before spinning back around and resumed walking toward the door as the commotion outside the chamber became louder.

Zelda braced herself for the inevitable bloodshed. Kratos strode toward the door casually before stopping. He didn't unsheathe his weapons or anything, he just stood there, waiting for the enemy.

Then suddenly, the Audience Chamber doors swung open, crashing into the walls on either side. Screams filled the air as a large Lizalflos charged into the room. Kratos' arms shot up and grabbed the beast by the jaws, stopping it cold in its tracks. With a fierce grunt, Kratos slammed the Lizalflos into the floor, encircling his left arm around the beast's head while unsheathing his right blade. But the Lizalflos' arm snapped up and grabbed Kratos' arm which held the blade. The two struggled loudly, one aiming to achieve the kill, the other futilely attempting to delay its inevitable death. Then with another grunt, Kratos wrenched his arm free. "ARAAAH!" The God of War roared savagely as he drove his blade into the Lizalflos' mouth, the tip of the weapon sticking out through the back of the beast's neck. The ladies in waiting and the ministers felt their stomachs clench.

A waterfall of blood poured out of the Lizalflos' mouth as Kratos removed his blade and unsheathed his other one while the beast fell to the floor. A group of Searitians rushed in, pausing when they saw their Lizalflos so easily slain. Their pause cost them their lives when Kratos unleashed another roar and brought his blades down overhead by their chains, slamming them down on the enemy soldiers with a violent explosion, killing them.

Other Searitians rushed and surrounded Kratos, who was about to twirl his weapons over his head, but a voice rang out. "Hold!"

Zelda immediately recognized the voice. The Searitians backed away from Kratos, and another man entered the chamber, his gauntleted hand grasping a black and red sword.

Seth.

The King of Searitia eyed Kratos. "So, you must be Kratos." The God of War did not verbally reply, only glaring at the man.

Seth remained unfazed. "I have heard about you. I've been looking forward to meeting you, so that I may drive my blade through your heart."

Kratos sneered, "Arrogance will be your undoing, fool."

Seth smiled arrogantly. "We shall see."

The Searitian King quickly closed the distance, Blade of Malice poised to strike. Almost casually, Kratos sidestepped him. But Seth quickly turned back around and swung his blade horizontally, which Kratos jumped back. The Ghost of Sparta began his offensive, swinging the Blades of Chaos relentlessly.

Seth had to be constantly be on the move or block the demonic chained weapons. Each time he did though, Seth felt like his arms were about to be torn from their sockets. The force Kratos placed into his swings rivaled the force of a raging Bulbo, threatening to break Seth's guard. What is he?

The fight went on for what seemed like an eternity, with grunts, metal clanging, and chains rattling filling the air. Zelda watched the fight in tense silence. This was the first time she was truly witnessing Kratos in battle. Surprisingly, Seth was managing to hold his own, though barely. Kratos had nearly achieved killing blows a few times, only for those blows to be blocked.

The gravity of the situation was beginning to worm into Seth's mind. The Searitian King was now beginning to realize just how badly outclassed he was. Kratos' chained blades offered him the advantage of distance, aided by his godly strength and the fact that he had faced enemies far worse than Seth. The Searitian King was also beginning to show signs of fatigue, sweat drenching his forehead and he was breathing rapidly.

Kratos, on the other hand, showed no sings of tiring. Fueled by his fiery rage and bloodlust, the Ghost of Sparta pressed on with his relentless offensive. This 'king' is hardly an opponent. Even Hermes had put up a better fight than this fool.

The King of Searitia broke into a sprint, closing in Kratos. The Ghost of Sparta brought up the Golden Fleece and parried the blow, causing Seth to stagger back in surprise. Then with a beastly roar, Kratos swung his right blade horizontally and cut through the Blade of Malice, shattering the blood red blade to pieces. Seth stared with wide eyes, but was sent flying across the chamber when Kratos kicked him in the chest, slamming into a pillar.

Seth slunk to the floor, his eyes widening panic when he saw Kratos walking toward him. But the Searitians came to their king's aid, running at Kratos. That was not a wise choice. The God of War responded by turning around and twirled his blades over his head, ruthlessly slaughtering them. Blood and intestines spilled onto the floor, and some of the ministers had to avert their gazes from the gruesome scene.

With the fools dead, Kratos sheathed his blades and made his way over to Seth, who was now trying to crawl away. Upon reaching him, the God of War brought his foot down on the Searitian King's right hand, easily breaking the bones. A horrible scream tore from Seth's throat. "So this is the power of the 'mighty king of Searitia?" Kratos sneered, then scoffed. "Pathetic. You are nothing but a worthless insect."

Just when Kratos was about to finish Seth, another loud roar boomed throughout the chamber. Kratos turned his attention to the entrance, quickly sheathing his blades as a fully healed Volga came charging into the room. The Dragon Knight closed the distance between them while shouting, "Our battle ends here! Only one of us will walk away!"

Just as Volga was upon him, Kratos grabbed the spear and wrenched it free from the Dragon Knight's grasp. Kratos violently smacked Volga twice across the chest and face before kicking the Dragon Knight to the floor. Kratos didn't give him a chance to get up and plunged the spear into Volga's face with a roar, killing him.

"Enough!" A voice screeched.

A powerful blast of magic sent Kratos flying across the chamber, slamming into a wall. A mystical barrier soon restrained him as another figure came into the chamber, accompanied by more Searitians, who forced the Hylian guards to their knees.

Veran.

The Sorceress of Shadows eyed Volga's lifeless body, his spear still sticking out of where his head used to be, then her sinister eyes drifted over to Seth, who slowly began to get up, then at Kratos. Immediately, Veran walked over, hatred burning in her eyes. "You." She sneered at the struggling Spartan, who glared back at her. Suddenly, Veran stopped in her tracks, disturbed by the intensity of the glare. She had never seen such ferocity before.

Kratos broke free from the restraints and tackled Veran to floor, punching the left side of the Sorceress' face. The left side of Veran's face lost all function, sight and hearing. The pain was intense. She had never been hit this hard before.

Before Kratos could strike her again, Veran's hand shot up and blasted the Ghost of Sparta away, crashing into the wall again. Kratos slumped to the floor and did not get back up, he was unconscious. Veran arose to her feet, clutching the left side of her face, which still screamed in pain.

Zelda, the ladies in waiting, and the ministers watched the scene unfolding. Veran made her way over to Kratos, suddenly intrigued by him. He may prove useful, and thus, she made a change to her plan. "Seth, do not kill this man. He may prove useful."

Veran waved her hand, and Seth suddenly felt a wave of vitality course through him, mending his broken hand. Once the healing process was complete. Seth stood up with new found confidence. Then, the shattered pieces of the Blade of Malice rebuilt themselves before fully reconstructing the malevolent sword, and the weapon flew back to Seth's grasp. The Sorceress of Shadows then disappeared.

Now, the King of Searitian turned his attention to the one he had come for. "Alas my dear Zelda." He said with a mocking bow. "Still beautiful as ever, in in the face of defeat." The queen stared at him, hatred in her eyes, but she did not verbally reply. "As see you waited for me here. Smart choice." He said in a darker tone as he sheathed the Blade of Malice.

His eyes drifted around, studying Zelda's frightened subjects, pausing when he reached the hateful gazes of the ministers. "You must think me a monster." He said with a deceptive gentle tone. "The truth is, I never wanted this aggressive course of action, but your queen has left me no choice." He paused to let the words sink in. "I come with peaceful terms. I only wish to take back what was promised to me; a place upon Hyrule's throne beside my queen."

"I am not your queen." Zelda hissed, her voice as cold as her glare.

Seth smiled, clearly unfazed. "Look around you, Zelda. Your army has fallen, your great warrior has been defeated, and your king is dead."

A painful sting struck Zelda's heart as gasps filled the room. "No, you're lying." She said in a firm, defiant tone.

Seth chuckled. "Believe what you wish. It doesn't matter. You have no choice but to surrender."

Zelda remained silent. But on the inside, she was trembling. Her mind was replaying what happened in this room two years ago, when Zant and his minions stormed the area.

Knowing she was bested, Zelda slowly arose from her throne. "So be it."

* * *

_**The Dungeon**_

_Kratos stood within a dark chamber, Blades of Chaos in hand, with only a small ray of light shined down upon the center of the chamber, where the visage of woman was emblazoned. The air was cold, and Kratos knew he was not alone in this chamber._

"_Kratos," a deep voice purred ominously, "so glad you could carve out some time for us. You know, we need it. I sense some bad blood between us, Kratos."_

"_Come out and face me, Hades!" Kratos shouted to the darkness, growing tired of his uncle's games. The God of the Underworld had been taunting the Ghost of Sparta shortly after the latter had literally crashed into the River Styx._

"_Ohhh, all the memories," Hades pressed on, ignoring his nephew's challenge, for now. "They're overwhelming, really. Let's see… how many sins have you committed against me? Oh, that's right, you murdered my niece Athena. And what else, what else? Aaaah, and you killed my brother, Poseidon. And I have not forgotten that it was _you _who butchered my beautiful queen!"_

_Kratos scowled. "Persephone brought that upon herself!" He roared. He remembers that fiasco all too well, where the Goddess of the Underworld and the Titan Atlas had conspired to abduct Helios and utilize the sun god's power to destroy the pillar that once held the world. That ordeal ended with Kratos killing Persephone, earning Hades' eternal hatred, and Atlas being the one to hold up the world._

"_Regardless!" Hades roared back. "I will see you suffer as I have suffered. Your soul is mine!"_

_Large and heavy footsteps shook the chamber. Kratos whirled around just as Hades swung his namesake weapons and the claws latched onto the Spartan's very soul, attempting to rip it out as Kratos' own weapons dropped and loudly clattered onto the floor. "YOUR SOUL WILL BE MINE!" Hades bellowed._

A splash of cold water is what brought Kratos back to reality. A feral growl escaped his throat as he blinked, attempting to clear his vision. Once it came into focus, he found himself in a cell. The Searitian in front of him discarded the bucket by tossing it aside. The man had a vengeful gleam in his eyes. "Good, you're awake." The man sneered, clenching his fists. "I want you to feel every punch I give you. You killed some of my friends in Karkariko, and you're gonna pay for that."

Kratos sneered back, "Do your worst, fool."

The man swung without hesitation, connecting it across Kratos' cheek. Of course, the Ghost of Sparta didn't feel the blow. The man screamed in agony as he clutched his hand. It was clearly broken. And so, the man stumbled out of the cell, slamming the door shut.

Kratos felt cuffs around his wrists. They were chained to the wall on either side of him. Surprisingly, he still felt the Blades of Chaos on his back. They had most likely attempted to remove them, but the chains on his wrists most likely preventing that.

Speaking of chains, Kratos could tell that the chains binding him to the walls were not enhanced. With his godly strength, he could easily break free. But he decided not to. He will let the guards patrolling this dungeon think he was bested. And when the time is right, he will break free of his bonds and slaughter every single one of them.

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! Please leave a review, and until next time, have an awesome day and stay tuned for more!**


	12. Chapter 12- EDITED VERSION

**Helloooooooooooooooooo everybody! Welcome back to the next chapter of Into the Heat of War! Not many changes here.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my OCs.**

**Violence coming up.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Hyrule Castle**_

Zelda awoke within her chambers with a start. She had barely gotten any sleep, the latest events weighing on her mind like a mountain. Rain was pouring down on the balcony. Zelda flung the sheets aside and sat on the edge of the bed, burying her face in her hands.

"_Your king is dead." _Seth's taunting voice echoed in her head.

Tears flowed down her cheeks… no. She refuses to believe that Link is dead, not until she actually sees his body. But still, the very thought of her husband being dead terrified her to the core. She just couldn't imagine how she would be able to live her life without Link at her side. She would never give herself to another. Never.

Zelda's thoughts then drifted over to Kratos. The Ghost of Sparta had been taken to the dungeon shortly after Zelda had surrendered. The queen shook her head. Those cells would not hold him. He is far too strong. The Searitian guards down there were at his mercy. Unless his binds were enchanted with magic. She dismisses that thought as well. She doubts any magic could hold Kratos. She'll knew when he has broken free the moment the sounds of Searitians screaming and his cries of war fill the corridors.

However, Zelda then thought of the consequences of Kratos' escape. Seth surely has contingencies in place in the event Kratos breaks free. What contingencies... Zelda doesn't even want to think of that.

It had been a few hours since Seth's men had escorted Zelda to her chambers, where she was to be temporarily confined. She could only wonder what had happened during the hours that passed. Seth had no doubt met with the Council, hoping to sway their allegiance to him. That, or he had forced their cooperation.

Zelda's thoughts then drifted back to Link. "Where are you? You have to be alive." She barely whispered. Then the answer to her question came to her in an instant.

Seth.

She has to believe that Seth had delivered Link to that mysterious woman with teal skin. With newfound energy, Zelda sprung off the bed and strode to the other side of the room toward a drawer. Swiftly, she opened it and pushed aside a few dresses before revealing her sword she had kept hidden beneath, gripping its hilt.

_He will tell me where Link is._

* * *

_**Searitian Camp**_

A small Searitian camp was set up just a few miles from Castletown, acting as a checkpoint for travelers. A dozen or so Searitians resided within the camp, all of them gathered around the campfire, laughing and conversing, unware that their demise is near.

Scarlett moved stealthily, the darkness of night covering her advance. Since she had liberated Silkfall Village, she has been working killing every Searitian she had come across, and these men were next on her hit list. She now knows that Seth occupies the throne, and the rumors that Link is dead. She could care less. She doesn't have any love for the King or Queen, considering her… history with the Royal Family. Regardless, Hyrule is her home, and she will do her part in liberating it.

Scarlett pressed her back against a large rock before peaking her head over to get a visual on her enemies, seeing them all huddled around the campfire. Perfect, they were all in one place, and they did not have their armor on. That will make this too easy. In a rushed but stealthily manner, Scarlett made her way over, taking cover behind one of the tents before crouching low. She couldn't unsheathe Righteous Dawn, the sound of the blade leaving its sheath would gave away her position. But Scarlett is a patient woman. And so, she waited for the perfect moment to strike.

"Hey," One of the Searitians said, "you hear about that man Kratos?"

"Who's Kratos?" Another asked, confusion clear in his voice.

"Are you fucking serious?" Another demanded. "He's the topic of discussion among our ranks."

"I have seen him." A fourth said. "I'm one of the survivors of the battalion Lord Seth sent to Karkariko. That man has skin as pale as the moon and he has these two flaming swords that he swings around on chains. They look like they've been forged in hell. Adding to that, they seem to be able to morph into different single handily slaughtered over half of the battalion with ferocity and savagery I have never seen before."

Scarlett arched an eyebrow in interest. A man with skin as pale as the moon and wielding flaming swords on chains that can morph into other weapons? And from the sound of it, he destroyed half a Searitian battalion on his own.

"That's not all," a fifth said, "I heard he killed Volga in the throne room of the castle."

Scarlett was now truly astonished. She had fought the Dragon Knight before, and had barely survived the encounter. Volga is a formidable opponent, so to hear that he had been killed amazes her. This Kratos is truly something. And from the sound of it, he truly frightens the Searitians.

_They'll fear me too._

With feline agility, Scarlett jumped out from behind the tent and unsheathed her knife and tossed the small weapon. It pierced the back of a Searitian's head, the man falling forward in front of the campfire. The Searitians sprung to their feet, but Scarlett was already upon them, Righteous Dawn in hand. She slashed her weapon across a Searitian's abdomen, slicing it open and causing the intestines to fall out as the man coughed up blood before falling to the ground on his back with a loud thud. One of the Searitians snuck up behind Scarlett and encircled his arms around her, placing her in a tight hold and forcing Scarlett to drop Righteous Dawn. Another charged at Scarlett head on, a sword in hand. Scarlett's leg shot up and viciously kicked the man in the chest, sending him staggering back. The man tripped on one of the sitting logs and fell into the campfire, screaming horridly as the flames began to spread throughout his body. Scarlett flung her head back, hitting the Searitian that held her in a hold square in the nose, breaking it. The Searitian screamed as he released Scarlett. His scream was cut off when Scarlett elbowed him in the throat, knocking the air out of him and dropping to his knees. Scarlett quickly reached down to grab Righteous Dawn and decapitated the man, sending the head flying through the air. Scarlett whirled around and blocked a downward strike. She forced both blades aside and kicked the man in the side hard. She followed up with a hard left hook before driving her blade into the man's chest before kicking him in. She heard a scream of battle behind her and she whirled, raising her left gauntleted arm and deployed her hard light shield to block and incoming spear, the projectile bouncing off and plunging into ground nearby. The man who had tossed the spear snarled in a blind rage and quickly closed the distance. Scarlett jumped back to dodge a sloppy right hook, retaliating by roundhouse kicking the man in the face before bringing Righteous Dawn down, cutting the man's left arm off. The Searitian screamed as blood gushed out of where his arm used to be, but was silenced when Scarlett punched him in the face, sending him to the ground before driving her sword into the man's chest. She was kicked in the back, sending her onto the ground. Scarlett quickly rolled out of the way just as a Searitian brought his sword down, stabbing where Scarlett just was. The woman quickly stood up and slashed Righteous Dawn in a wide diagonal arch, slicing the man's back before driving her blade into his spinal cord, severing it. Scarlett wrenched her blade out of the man's back and stood firm, her eyes searching the rest of the camp. She was the only living thing left standing. Righteous Dawn and her armor were stained with blood.

"Searitian filth." She sneered in disgust as she sheathed Righteous Dawn and walked over to where her knife still stuck out of the first Searitian she had killed, removing it. She whipped it to the left side and blood flew off the blade before she sheathed it.

Scarlett spent the next ten minutes rummaging through the camp, searching for useful supplies, such as food and medical herbs. With her scavenger hunt complete, Scarlett walked off, vanishing into the darkness of night. As she did, one name stuck to her mind.

_Kratos._

* * *

_**Hyrule Castle**_

The tension was so thick, even the dullest sword could cut through it. Zelda sat in an armchair, her eyes fixed on her chamber door, her sword laid across her lap. Seth was coming, and she was ready.

Her guards had informed her of his incoming visit. Surprisingly, they did not search her chamber for weapons, and they even chose to wait outside in the corridor. This gave her plenty of time to retrieve her sword. She waited and waited…

Approaching footsteps echoed in the corridor, and Zelda felt her entire body tense. The swung open and Seth walked in, flanked by two guards.

With lightning speed, Zelda sprang to her feet, throwing her arm out, and a wave of magic knocked the guards back into the corridor. The queen drew her arm back and the door slammed shut and she sealed it with a barrier. Shocked, Seth looked at door then back at Zelda, mouth agape. "What the fuck do you think-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence when Zelda lunged forward, forcing Seth against a wall, her sword mere inches from his throat. "Where is he?!" She shouted.

Seth's initial shock faded, his smug demeanor returning as a grin slowly formed across his face. "Do you really think this will work?"

"I'm asking the questions here." Zelda hissed, moving closer.

"And if I say nothing?" Seth sneered. "You'll slit my throat?"

Instead of verbally replying, Zelda pressed the blade flat against Seth's neck, forcing him to suck in a startled breath. "Where is he?" She demanded again.

"I told you, he's dead."

"You're lying. I know he's alive. Where is he?"

Seth's grin widened. "You know, he gave his life freely. My army had easily decimated yours, and in his pathetically heroic fashion, he offered to surrender himself to spare the lives of his men. In short, he abandoned you."

Zelda stared at him, careful to hide her reaction. "I asked you a question. And you will answer it."

Seth grinned again. "This is where you lose, Zelda. You will never find him. I don't even know where he is. My associate arrived to claim him and they both vanished through means of magic."

Zelda instantly knew he was referring to the teal skinned woman. "What's her name?" She demanded, receiving silence as her reply. "Answer me!"

"That's need to know, and you don't." Seth countered.

Zelda angled the sword against his throat, watching a drop of blood slide down the blood. "I should kill you, for what you did to him." She hissed.

"But you won't." Seth said. "You don't have it in you."

"You don't know that." Zelda countered harshly.

"Then do it." Seth challenged.

But Zelda hesitated, feeling a sting of abandonment in her heart. She knew Link had done the right thing by giving himself to save the lives of his men. Seth seized his opportunity and snatched Zelda by the arm, shoving her to the floor. She landed hard, dropping her sword to catch herself with her hands. She did not dare attempt to retrieve her weapon.

"Pathetic." Seth spat, smoothing his clothes. His walked over and stood above Zelda, who refused to lift her head. "As a gesture of goodwill, I will overlook this little incident. But try anything like this again, and I promise that you will regret." He paused, as if waiting for her response. "I've arranged a meeting with your council so that we may discuss your future. I will be willing to listen to their advice as we move onward. You will attend for informational purposes only, and I expect your _full _cooperation. Or you forfeit your status as queen. You can start by unsealing that door."

Zelda glanced toward it. The noise out in the corridor had ceased, no doubt the guards had moved to find another way in. Feeling defeated, Zelda silently released door, its golden glow fading. The door swung open, and six guards came rushing in, weapons ready. Slowly, Zelda arose to her feet.

"You will escort us to the Council Chamber." Seth regarded them, as if the past few moments never happened. "Make sure she follows." Two guards moved to grab Zelda's arms while a third confiscated her sword. "Touching her won't be necessary." They immediately released the queen, mumbling their apologies. "Forget your peasant, Zelda. A new age is upon Hyrule, and I suggest you embrace it." With that said, Seth departed for the Council Chamber, Zelda reluctantly following him.

However, Zelda knew all was not lost. As long as Kratos is alive, she had a chance of reclaiming her throne and more importantly, finding Link.

Seth and Zelda entered the Council Chamber, where the ministers were already assembled. Zelda took her normal seat while Seth sat in Link's seat. "My lords and ladies," Seth began with a smile, "I have summoned you here tonight to discuss a very important matter- a union between Lady Zelda and myself."

Zelda froze, and she was relieved to find her ministers equally as shocked as she was. "A- a martial union, my Lord?" Sarah stammered.

"Indeed." Seth nodded with a smile. "She is to be my wife. The arrangements should begin at once."

"That will be quite impossible, Seth." Zelda said coldly. "Since I am still wed to my current husband."

Seth shot her a dark look. "As I already told you, your late husband is dead. In fact, I will allow a small funeral to be held in honor of him, so that you and the people can accept his death." He said with strained patience.

"There will be no funeral." Zelda countered. "Until I have my husband's body, I refuse to acknowledge his death."

"Well, that will be impossible, since his body cannot be recovered." Seth retorted.

The ministers exchanged unsettled glances, but Zack's expression was hard and unreadable. "Lord Seth," Kayla began, drawing the man's attention, "even if King Lincoln died in battle as you have claimed, Lady Zelda cannot enter a second marriage just yet."

Seth gave her an annoyed look. "And why is that?"

"She must enter a state of mourning. Courtly law deems that a widow of royalty must mourn her husband for a year before she can resume courtship or enter another marriage." Kayla explained, seemingly unfazed by the dark look Seth was giving her.

A tense silence fell upon the chamber. "Maybe," Nick spoke up, "we can arrange a compromise. I propose that her Majesty mourns for six months, due to the circumstances. Is that fair enough, my Lord?"

Seth gazed at him, then at Zelda. The queen tensed when he snatched her thigh. "She has two months, then she will be _mine_." He growled, sending chills down Zelda's spine.

Kratos still resided in the cell, his arms and legs chained to the walls on either side of him, his eyes trained on his cell door. Since the Searitian that had attempted to torture him left with a broken hand, no one else had dared to enter his cell. Talk of Kratos' ferocity and savagery had spread throughout the Searitian ranks like a fire burning through a forest. Even the more hardened and ruthless Searitian soldiers have been frightened by the tale of the Ghost of Sparta.

"Cowards." He sneered venomously under his breath.

Right now, the Spartan's instincts were screaming at him, demanding that he breaks free from these laughable binds, kick down the door of his cell and paint the walls of this dungeon with Searitian blood. But he ignored his warrior instincts. The time was not right yet.

Kratos could only wonder what had transpired since his imprisonment. But when he slightly shifted in his position, he stiffened as another flashback bombarded him.

_It had been six months since he accidentally spilled the blood his wife and daughter, since he became the Ghost of Sparta. He was on his knees on a circular platform, a clamp locked firmly around his neck, and said clamp was chained to the floor of the platform. The Blades of Chaos were outstretched, attached to binds high on pillars on either side of him, and scars littered his chest._

_Kratos grunted with effort as he attempted to break free of his binds. "Hello, Kratos." A sinister female voice greeted. The Ghost of Sparta looked to the right, catching a glimpse of who was with him. He grunted once more before bringing his attention to the front. Two large insect like creatures with green shells and a single horn. The creatures screeched at him, their wings rapidly flapping. A large form jumped and landed in front of Kratos, causing the two insect creatures to scatter._

_Slowly, the newcomer rose. Her chest and waist were covered with bronze armor, and holes littered her upper chest above her breasts. She wore a bronze helmet which concealed her face, sporting a large blue plume. Four long sharp pointed spider like limbs protruded out her back. She had only one arm, and the hand of the limb came with long sharp claws._

_Megaera, one of the three Furies, the Oath Keepers. An independent race, neither god, nor titan, nor shade. Alectro, Megaera, and Tisiphone were once fair in their judgement and punishment, but they have grown ruthless due to Ares' influence. _

"_What's wrong?" She asked mockingly, her voice slightly louder due to her speaking within her helmet. "You seem confused, Kratos." She brought her clawed hand up slowly, wiggling her fingers. "Having trouble remembering our 'special' time together?" _

_She struck without warning, her claws slashing Kratos' face before fiercely backhanding the Spartan. "But then again," Megaera's helmet opened, revealing malice filled eyes and razor edged teeth, "we were rudely interrupted by my sister. Alectro was never one for manners." The Fury struck again, bringing her claws upward, hitting Kratos in the chin. The Spartan recoiled back from the blow, but the clamp that was once on his neck broke off. "Not to worry, I am quite skilled at teaching," her limbs spread, their razor tips pointed at Kratos, "RESPECT!"_

Kratos jolted, the chains rattling loudly. A few seconds passed before he frowned. He had not thought about that whole Fury fiasco in years. So why did he suddenly have a flashback of his time in the Prison of the Damned? … He assumed it was because of his current predicament, being held by chains. But the Spartan shook his head. That was not important. It is important, is that he awaits the perfect moment to break free and crush the insects known as the Searitians, starting with their so called king.

Three days have passed since Seth claimed the throne of Hyrule. Zelda had spent most of her time confined in her chamber. She worried about her people and the changes Seth would force upon them. And each night, she anguished over Link.

She would also think about Kratos. Strangely enough, the sounds of his war cries did not fill the castle. Either the binds that held him were enchanted with magic, or he was bidding his time. Zelda suspected it was the latter.

Eventually, Seth allowed Zelda to leave her chambers at will, but she was always watched by at least two Searitian guards. Seth often forced her to attend court with him, wearing her on his arm as he attempted to charm the noble houses. Just about half of them vanished the day Seth usurped the throne, and those who had remained behind studied their new self-appointed king with hard gazes and critical eyes.

The castle workers had also seen swift changes. Everyone had been confined to their chambers, denied their salary, or even imprisoned until they swore allegiance to Seth. Zelda could only wonder if anyone cooperated. Seth had seen to it that she knew very little about the world outside her chamber, and her guards prevented her from asking questions.

Zelda sighed to herself as she sat on the bed within her and Link's chamber. She and her people needed a miracle right now. She could only pray that Link would return, alive and well, and that Kratos will break free of his bonds.

* * *

**And that's wrap on chapter twelve! Please leave a review, feedback is always appreciated. Until next time, have an awesome day and stay tuned for more!**


	13. Chapter 13- EDITED VERSION

**Hellooooooooooooooooo everybody! Welcome back to the next chapter of Into the Heat of War!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my OCs.**

**Intense violence coming up**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Unknown Palace**_

Within a large chamber, an armored figure sat upon his throne, which was housed underneath the massive skull of a prehistoric beast. He was dressed in black armor with blood red trims and horrible looking monsters on the designs. Two horns protruded out of his black haired head, and his eyes were like those of a savage, bloodthirsty reptile. Two spikes stuck out of both his shoulder plates, golden chains were wrapped around his gauntleted forearms, and his fingers were covered in clawed armor. Lastly, his knee guards resembled human skulls and wore a matching black cape.

Slowly, the figure stood up from his throne and walked down the stone staircase, his armor clanking with each step he took. Coming down at the bottom, the figure approached water well that was located in the center of the chamber. He waved his hand and the waters shifted, now displaying two sets of rippling images. Kratos in his cell within the dungeons of the Hylian Castle, and Link, who was laying upon a stone altar, chained to its surface, stripped from the waist up as Veran stalked around him.

A purely sinister grin formed across the figure's face. "The show… is about to get interesting." He said, his reptilian like eyes blazing with sick excitement.

* * *

_**Unknown Location**_

_Link cried out as he dove down and plunged the Master Sword into Ganondorf's chest, and an unearthly scream tore from the Demon King's throat. The barrier around them disappeared as Link stood up and backed away from Ganondorf while Zelda dismounted Epona and stood by her future husband's side. To their amazement, Ganondorf managed to stand up on weak buckling legs, the Master Sword still lodged in his chest._

_"Do not think this ends here." Ganondorf wheezed, eyes burning with defiance and hatred. "The history of light and shadow will be written in blood!"_

Link awoke with a hoarse gasp. His whole body shivered, the air was cold. He attempted to sit up, but the chains held him back. "Good, you're awake." A female voice hissed.

Link snapped his head to the left and saw the same figure that Seth delivered him to. "Who are you?" He demanded.

A bone chilling smile crossed her face. "My name is Veran." She answered as she came closer.

"What do you want from me?" Link demanded again as he struggled against his chains.

Veran's evil smile widened as she leaned closer to Link's face. "Oh, you will find out soon enough, in the most painful way possible." Link glared fiercely at her. "I do hope you said something meaningful to your precious wife the last time you saw her… because you will never see her again." The Sorceress of Shadows cackled.

Link glared harder at her. Zelda was alone with Seth and Kratos. He had to get out of here. But how?

* * *

_**Karkariko Village**_

Scarlett walked the path that led to the entrance of Karkariko Village. She had been here a few times before, mainly to rest in the inn that village had. She didn't know what to expect when she enters the most likely deserted village, but nonetheless, she entered.

And what greeted her made her stop in her tracks.

Dozens upon dozens of deceased Searitians were everywhere. Some of them were torn apart, others had their heads missing, and some of them were charred horribly. One of them even had a sword sticking out of his face. Scorch marks and small craters decorated the ground in random spots. She instantly knew this was all Kratos' work. No one in the Hylian Army could possibly be capable of such brutality. Scarlett felt no sympathy for these men. They got exactly what they deserved.

Scarlett then turned her gaze to the rotting corpse of the dinoflos. She fought those creatures before, but she had never seen one of this size. Curiosity overtaking her, Scarlett approached the corpse, the crows that were pecking at it scattered as she approached to inspect the body. Its left upper chest area and waist were covered with deep stab wounds inflicted by a large blade. She took a closer look and noticed that the flesh within the wounds were cauterized.

Soon, Scarlett walked away from the deceased beast, unable to stand the smell of rotting flesh. She trudged down the path, eyes roaming about the deserted village, spotting a rock wall with a body imprint that looked suspiciously like Volga's. Kratos' doing, she mused. Now she can see why he has the Searitians so shaken. She continued to walk down the path, eyeing the structures. Some of the buildings have been burnt down, others were severely damaged. Scarlett shook her head in disgust when she spotted the bodies of some the villagers. Those Searitians… they have no place here in Hyrule, and she will see to it that she contributes in her own way.

However, a noise reached Scarlett's ear and she stopped to listen. It sounded like… crying? Scarlett whipped her head toward the direction of where she believed the crying was coming from. Spotting a small shed, Scarlett made haste over to it. She reached out to grasp the shed doorknob and slowly opened it outward, revealing who was inside.

A little girl, no older than four years, sat in the dark corner of the shed, arms wrapped around her legs, which were drawn to her chest. Scarlett didn't enter the shed, choosing to kneel down instead. "Hey," she said in soft tone, "it's okay. I won't hurt you."

"You're lying." The girl cracked without looking up at Scarlett. "You're gonna hurt me, like they did to mommy and daddy." She sobbed.

For a moment, Scarlett thought she was looking at herself, or rather, when she was little girl. Orphaned at such a young age. "I promise you, little one, I won't hurt you." She said in a warmer tone.

Slow, the little girl lifted her head up, and Scarlett could barely make out her features. Blue eyes and blonde hair. Her cheeks were puffy and red, mostly from all the crying. A warm smile crossed Scarlett's face as she held out her hand. Hesitantly, the little girl stood up, walked out of the shed and took the offered hand. "I'm Scarlett. What's your name?"

"Melissa." The girl answered, looking as if she was on the verge of crying again.

"Melissa." Scarlett parroted with a smile. "That's a pretty name."

Melissa's lips quivered and without warning, she catapulted herself into Scarlett, hugging her tightly. Scarlett was caught off guard for a second, but she returned the embrace with a single arm as Melissa broke down into another fit of sobs. "My mommy and daddy are gone!" She sobbed uncontrollably.

"Shhhh." Scarlett soothed as she rubbed Melissa's back while silently vowing to make the Searitians pay for causing this little girl so much pain at a young age. At the same time, she was wondering how Melissa was left behind. Surely, the Hylian army had come to look for survivors? How could they possibly miss a little girl crying?

For what seemed like hours, Scarlett held Melissa as the girl cried and cried. As ruthless and cold Scarlett could be at times, she could also be warm and caring, though her more dangerous side was more present than the other. Then slowly, Melissa's sobbing ceased before she passed out from the exhaustion. "Poor child." Scarlett murmured softly as she stood up, carrying Melissa in her arms. She knew she had to get Melissa somewhere safe. But where exactly?

Then it hit her. The Ordon Village, assuming anyone was still there and that it wasn't occupied by the Searitians. She can take Melissa there. But the journey would be dangerous though. If she encounters trouble on the way there, Scarlett would have to place Melissa down in order to engage any enemies.

Making her choice, Scarlett trudged off, carrying an unconscious Melissa in her arms.

* * *

_**Hyrule Castle **_

Zelda's mental state had worsened over the days. During the night, she would scream Link's name in a delirious state, and Maxion would often be summoned to her chambers for this event. Her sleep was often riddled with nightmares, and tonight was no exception.

"_Swear yourself to me." Veran demanded as she circled around Link a predator stalking prey, her voice far colder than the air._

"_Never." Link rasped as he thrashed against his chains._

"_Swear yourself to me, and I shall help you." Veran said again as she approached Link, her eyes boring into his own blue eyes._

"_I'll die before I pledge myself to you." Link spat._

_Veran's hand gripped the Hero's forehead, forcing a gasp from his lips. "Is that a request?" The Sorceress of Shadows hissed as she tightened her grip, earning an agonizing from her captive._

Zelda awoke with a startled gasp. That nightmare was different than the others she has had over the past few nights. It felt so real… a vision! Briefly, Zelda felt a pang of relief in finding out that her husband is alive. But her relief quickly washed into despair. Link's condition was not well. He was being tortured by the same teal skinned woman that Kratos briefly fought in her throne room.

Of course, Zelda had thought of fleeing the castle. But she disregarded that option. She knew very little of the world outside of her chambers. With that little information, she feared that her flight would do more harm than good. She shook her head in despair. She hadn't felt so helpless since she was imprisoned in the tallest tower during the Twilight Invasion.

At the same time, Seth resided within the late King Daphnes' chamber, sitting in one of the chairs, a wine glass in hand as a fire burned in the hearth. Aside from its carefully preserved interior, no one else had laid claim to this chamber since its last occupant passed away years ago. Seth had spent the last hour combing through the agreements Zelda and that damn peasant have arranged, including the trade agreements between the Zoras and the Gorons. Seth wondered why they bothered with such inferior races when they could control them. He planned to dissolve those agreements as soon as he could.

A knock brought Seth out of his contemplative state, and he rolled his eyes. "What is it?" He called out, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Lord Nick is here to see you, my liege." A muffled voice said through the door.

Seth growled lightly in annoyance. "Send him in."

The doors swung as Nick strode inside, unfazed by Seth's unwelcoming demeanor. "I still do not think it is wise for you to occupy the late King Daphnes' chamber." The minister commented.

"This is the king's chamber, and I am king of Hyrule." Seth said firmly as he stood up to face Nick. "Now, what do you want?"

"I am here to discuss some matters with you." Nick answered as he moved to sit in the chair across from Seth, the king taking his seat as well.

"Get on with it." Seth ordered harshly.

Nick simply stared at the king. "Tell me, was King Lincoln still alive when you left him with Veran?"

Seth fingered his wine glass with a frown. "He was. Why do you ask?"

"How can you trust that he will stay there?" Nick inquired.

Seth scoffed. "Now how could he possibly escape? Veran promised that he would die there."

"What did she say, exactly?" Nick queried.

Seth took a trip down memory lane to the night he delivered Zelda's husband to Veran. "'Once I'm done with him," he recited, "' this pathetic excuse for a king will be no more.' Those were her exact words."

Nick rolled his eyes. "That's not exactly reassuring. What if he escapes?"

Seth laughed. "Don't be ridiculous. In case you've forgotten, Veran is not alone there. She has Cia and Ixea with her. There's no possible way he could overpower all three of them."

Nick silently conceded with Seth's logic. "Now, let us discuss the man named Kratos."

Seth frowned. "What about him?"

Nick gave his own frown. "It has come to my attention that even though he is imprisoned, he still has his weapons. Why did you not remove them?"

Seth's frown morphed into a glare. "You think I'm an idiot?" He sneered. "Of course we've tried to have them removed. But those blades of his are chained to his forearms. We also attempted to uncoil those chains, but they would only burn us when we touched them."

Nick sighed. "What does Veran plan on doing with him?"

Seth shrugged. "I have no idea. At first, she planned to kill him, but had a sudden change of plans when she encountered him the day I claimed Zelda's throne."

Nick sighed heavily this time. "Then please, get in touch with Veran and see if she can transport Kratos to her location. That man unnerves me." Seth did not reply, which Nick took as compliance before standing up and walked out of the chamber.

Although Seth would never admit it aloud, he too was unnerved by Kratos. When they briefly fought in the throne room, Seth could see the pure rage, hatred, and bloodlust in Kratos' eyes, the way he would swing those chained blades. It obvious that Kratos was more than he appeared to be. But just what is he, exactly? And more importantly, where did Zelda find this man?

Down in the dungeon, Kratos counted down the seconds until his escape. He was done playing the defeated prisoner. Now was the time to strike!

And so, Kratos effortlessly yanked his arms downward, snapping the chains that were bolted to the walls on either side of him off before driving his legs forward, breaking the chains off. Once the restraints were fully off, Kratos unsheathed the Blades of Chaos and kicked down the door of his cell, sending it flying off its hinges. Kratos looked down the corridor and instantly spotted two Searitians, who stared back at him with wide shocked eyes before fleeing. With a grunt, Kratos tossed his right blade, the chains uncoiling as the flaming blade rocketed down the corridor before piercing one of the fleeing guards in the back. The man screamed horridly in pain as the blade easily penetrated his armor and into his flesh. Sneering, Kratos pulled on the chain, dragging his prey closer to him before plunging both weapons into the man, driving them upward, ruthlessly cleaving him in half.

Kratos shoved the mutilated body aside like it was trash before storming down the corridor before taking a left, where he was met with two armed Searitians who had made their last mistakes in facing the Ghost of Sparta. Kratos released his grip on the pommels of his weapons before gripping their chains and swung them wide diagonal angles, slashing the two men across their chests. Blood flew through the air and splattered against the walls as the blades returned to their master's hands. Just when Kratos was about to proceed onward, another Searitian enterd the room. But this one was much taller than the men he had just slaughtered. In fact, this Searitian towered above even Kratos. But of course, the Ghost of Sparta was not intimidated by this new arrival. He had faced enemies far worse.

The tall, muscular Searitian snarled before charging, raising his hammer high in the air. Kratos sheathed his weapons and sidestepped the hammer as it came down, loudly smashing against the floor. Kratos kicked the hammer out of the man's hands and the blunt weapon collided against the wall on the left side. Growling like a feral animal, the large Searitian swung at his enemy. Kratos' hand shot up and grabbed the man's wrist, effortlessly stopping the attack. Kratos then twisted the man's arm, and a terrible _snap _bounced off the dungeon walls as the man howled in pain. Kratos clenched his free hand and ferociously slugged the man in the face, sending him crashing painfully to the floor. The man violently coughed up blood as he struggled to stand up while Kratos went over to retrieve the hammer. Effortless lifting it up with both hands, Kratos spun around once before letting the hammer fly from his grip. The blunt weapon soared across the room before smashing against the man's head, reducing it to a mesh of blood and bones.

Kratos unsheathed his weapons again before proceeding onward. He heard the shouting of guards, orders to fall back. "Cowards." He snarled. They will not escape from his wrath.

The God of War stormed through the castle corridors, slaughtering any and all Searitians that dared to stand in his way. However, when he reached one of the courtyards, he froze at what greeted him.

A dozen or so servant girls were forced down on their knees, all of them with a Searitian holding knives and swords to their throats. Each captive had terrified expressions on their faces, tears streaking down their cheeks

The clanking of armor drew Kratos' attention to the left, watching as another armored and caped man entered the courtyard, his eyes fixed on Kratos. "Well, well, you've escaped." Locus, Captain of Seth's military forces, remarked. "But as you can see, Lord Seth has contingencies in place in the event you escape." He gestured to the terrified servant girls. "Surrender, or these girls die."

Kratos bared his teeth in a silent snarl, clutching the Blades of Chaos tighter as he took deep and angered breaths. As if sensing their wielder's rage, the fires of Hades twirled around the blades. Surrender. Never in his life had Kratos surrendered, aside from the feigned surrender tactic he had used to trick Zeus into lowering his guard. It was in his people's code to never surrender, no matter what. But this… if he surrendered, he would be dishonoring the Spartan code. If he chooses to fight, those terrified servant girls would be killed. Even though he wouldn't be killing them himself, their blood would be on his hands, and he already had too much innocent blood on his hands. He was trying to redeem himself, and allowing those girls to die would tarnish that.

For a brief second, Kratos saw the face of Calliope on each of the captive girls, and for another second, he was back on Olympus, keeping his distance as Zeus held Pandora by the neck with a single hand as the girl squirmed and pleaded for help.

For the first time in his life, Kratos didn't know what to do.

* * *

**Sorry, but that was way too good of a stopping point. As always, thank you for reading! Please leave a review, and until next time, have an awesome day and stay tuned for more!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hellooooooooooooooooo everybody! I present to you chapter fourteen of this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my OCs.**

**Violence coming up.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Hyrule Castle**_

Zelda stood on the balcony overlooking the majority of the castle ground. Her horrified eyes were glued to the courtyard that Kratos was in, staying in place as several Searitians held terrified and innocent servant girls hostage at knife point. Zelda's heart was pounding in her throat, unsure of how this was going to turn out. Locus had likely given Kratos an ultimatum; surrender or the girls die.

"_Spartans _never _surrender." _Kratos' snarling voice echoed in her head.

Zelda shook her head, silently pleading. _Please, Kratos._

Down in the courtyard, more Searitians had entered the area. Kratos had yet to move from his spot, at war with himself. "We're waiting." Locus reminded with a smug expression.

Kratos glared darkly. He wanted nothing than to replace that smug expression with one of agony and horror. His eyes drifted over to the servant girls, all of whom were whimpering quietly, pleading expressions on their faces.

After a few more tense moments, Kratos growled loudly in self-loathing at what he was about to do. He sheathed his blades and did something he vowed to never do…

He got on his knees and surrendered, dishonoring the Spartan code.

"That's better." Locus said smugly, then his facial expression turned serious. "But I think you need to be reminded of the consequences if you attempt to escape again." The Searitian captain turned his gaze to the ones that were holding the girls hostage, and nodded at them.

Without hesitation, the men slit the throats of each girl. The dying captives gurgled as they clutched their throats before falling to the ground as blood stained it. Kratos' eyes widened lividly. He made the choice of dishonoring his people's code and surrendered, and yet they still killed those girls anyway. His surrender was for nothing. He had dishonored his people… for nothing.

A rage unlike anything Kratos had ever felt exploded within him. He lost all depth perception, the only thing he could see was Locus. He wanted to kill this man, and he will. With a roar of pure murder and hatred, Kratos sprung onto his feet and ran ahead, his rage filled eyes fixed on Locus. The captain had just turned around when Kratos ferociously tackled him onto the ground. The Spartan positioned him atop of Locus before bringing his fists down, losing count of how many times he struck Locus across the face.

By the time Kratos ceased his pummeling, Locus' bloodied face had caved in. The captain was barely alive and in agonizing pain. But not for much longer when Kratos unsheathed his right blade and drove it into Locus' face, putting the captain out of his misery as the remains of his head scattered across the ground.

Kratos stood up and wasted no time in unsheathing his other blade, the weapons coming alive with the fires of Hades. Several more Searitians had entered the courtyard. All of them had their weapons drawn, but they did not dare to approach the Ghost of Sparta. Kratos let out a feral snarl and was about to unleash his wrath when a whooshing sound forced his attention behind.

And so, Kratos whirled around to see a purple mist forming serval feet away before the mist faded, a woman dressed in black robes, wearing a mask with a long, pointed nose. In her left hand was a staff with a spiked crystal its top. "So, you're the one that killed Volga." Cia commented, eying Kratos with interest. The God of War did not reply, choosing to glower at the Dark Sorceress instead. "You know, Veran was planning on killing you at first, but she think's you'll be more useful alive." Kratos' already intense glower increased. "Serve us, and you will have everything you desire. Riches, women, power, name it, and it's yours."

"I serve no one." Kratos snarled, clutching the Blades of Chaos even tighter.

Cia frowned. "Then you've made your choice. I'll regret killing you. You have such a muscular body."

The Dark Sorceress twirled her staff and pointed it at Kratos, unleashing a blast of dark magic. The Ghost of Sparta brought up the Golden Fleece and absorbed the blast, sending it rocketing back. Cia quickly summoned a barrier that blocked the projectile. But Kratos had seized the moment to close the distance and slashed both blades horizontally. Once the demonic blades made contact with Cia's shield, the barrier shattered violently, fazing Cia. With a roar, Kratos brought his blades down overhead by their chains, but Cia managed to teleport out of the way. The blades crashed down on the spot where the Dark Sorceress had previously been, briefly consuming the impacted area in a blaze.

The blades returned to Kratos' hands and his eyes scanned the area, searching for his adversary. Feminine laughter drew his attention to the far right. He snapped his head that way and rolled to the right when another blast of magic came his way. He had just risen to his feet when Cia was upon him. The Dark Sorceress swung her staff with impressive speed, but Kratos brought up his blades and parried the blow. He immediately retaliated by slashing both blades in a vertical circular motion. Cia released her staff and was launched into the air. With a grunt, Kratos threw his right blade and impaled Cia in the stomach. He roughly yanked down on the chain, slamming Cia into the ground. He pulled on the chain and dragged Cia across the ground before pulling on the chain, wrenching the blade out of Cia and sending her skidding across the ground until she slammed into the bottom of a pillar. Kratos wasted no time in rushing Cia while she was still down. He leapt high into the air with a savage roar and threw out his weapons. Cia saw him coming and her hand shot up, blasting Kratos away with a strong bust of magic. Kratos skidded across the ground briefly before impaling his blades deep into the ground, slowing himself down. He ripped his weapons out of the ground and stood up, sidestepping a blast of magic.

Cia growled loudly in annoyance. It had been a while since she faced an actual challenge. She unleashed another wave of magic, which Kratos blocked with the Golden Fleece, sending the projectile back. Cia blocked with a twirl of her staff, bringing up her staff again to block one of Kratos' blades. But he swung again, and again, and again.

Cia was forced on the defensive. Frantically, she twirled her staff, blocking each of Kratos' demonic chained blades as he pressed on with his relentless onslaught. Each time she blocked his attacks, it felt as if a tidal wave was crashing against her staff. What is he?

With a snarl, Kratos tossed both blades at Cia, who twirled her staff again and blocked the flaming swords before blasting the God of War with a burst of magic. Kratos was sent flying back, but he managed to land on the ground harmlessly. He watched as Cia levitated into the air and with a massive explosion of power, she began to shoot lightning at him. Kratos rolled constantly, dodging several shots, but one managed to strike him in the chest. Kratos grunted as his back slammed into a wall, but otherwise, he showed minimal signs of pain. Cia laughed as she began to cast more spells. Kratos locked his gaze onto his enemy and growled. Enough was enough. It's time to end this.

Kratos broke off into a sprint, dodging the magical blasts Cia sent his way. Once he closed the distance, Kratos slashed his blades in wide diagonal arches, connecting across Cia's chest. The Dark Sorceress was sent flying back, slamming into a pillar before falling to the ground with a gasp, her staff landing out of reach. Kratos sheathed the Blades of Chaos and menacingly approached Cia as she slowly picked herself up. But the Dark Sorceress still had some fight left in her. Her hand shot up, and Kratos suddenly found himself frozen in place. He growled loudly, struggling to break free of this magical hold, but Cia had already approached him, her hands pulsating with magic. "Let's have a look in that little head of yours!" She crackled.

But she never got the chance to dig into his mind when Kratos broke free of the magical hold with a roar and slugged Cia across the face. The Dark Sorceress cried out as the intense pain tore into impacted area, throbbing heavily. Kratos' arm latched and grabbed Cia by the throat, lifting her off her feet and into the air. The Dark Sorceress desperately gasped for air as she felt her throat being crushed while clawing at Kratos' fingers, unsuccessfully attempting to pry them off. The Ghost of Sparta blew air through his nose, almost amused by her futile attempt to escape his grasp. He let her struggle a bit before viciously head butting Cia in the face. A sick _crack _split the air as Cia crashed to the ground, a fracture in her skull.

Kratos lifted his right foot and positioned it above Cia's head. Others may think twice about striking down a woman, but not him. Those who were unlucky enough to be on the receiving end of his wrath were shown no mercy, be they man, woman, monster, god, or titan. Kratos had just began to thrust his foot down when another blast of magic sent him flying across the courtyard, slamming into a stone pillar. The God of War shrugged off the impact as he stood up, glaring at who attacked him. He recognized her as the woman who prevented him from killing Volga in Karkariko.

Cia disappeared in a puff of purple mist as Ixea confidently stepped forward, clutching a curved bladed ice sword in both hands. She was not wearing her usual teal dress. Her entire body was outfitted in magically enhanced ice armor. "My turn to dance with you." The Sorceress of Ice declared. Kratos glowered at her as he unsheathed the Blades of Chaos.

Ixea made the first move, raising her swords above her head. Sharp icicles materialized out of thin air before they thrusted forward, making a bee line straight for Kratos. The God of War rolled out of the way and stood up, bringing his blades up to block Ixea's swords, who had closed the distance between them while the Ghost of Sparta was evading her icicles. Kratos parried Ixea's swords and attempted to kick her, but Ixea had already slid back, ice forming underneath her feet to aid her movement. Ixea was about to strike, but Kratos beat her to it, bringing the blades down overhead, slamming them down. Ixea jumped back before swiftly darting forward, slashing her swords downward. Kratos sidestepped Ixea, retaliating by kicking the Sorceress of Ice in the chest, sending her flying across the courtyard. But Ixea managed to land on the ground harmlessly. The sorceress' swords glowed blue before she slammed them down, and a line of sharp ice spikes formed out of the ground, making their way toward Kratos. The God of War's blades glowed a bright orange before he slammed them down into the ground, and a line of fire formed.

The two elements clashed violently, creating a bright flash of light. Ixea shielded her eyes for a brief second before preparing herself again, only for two flaming blades to pierce her chest armor. Kratos pulled himself toward his enemy, ramming his entire body into Ixea and sending her into the air. The Ghost of Sparta jumped after her, stabbing Ixea in the chest with both blades before spinning around and tossed the Sorceress of Ice away. Kratos landed with a grunt as Ixea crashed into a wall, forming a nice dent in said wall. The ice sorceress fell to the fall with a pained gasp. She quickly shrugged off the pain and stood up, barely reacting in time to bring up her swords to block Kratos' demonic chained blades. Then with a roar, Kratos swung his blades outward and shattered Ixea's ice swords to pieces. Ixea didn't have time to react when Kratos tossed his blades again, penetrating Ixea's armor and piercing her flesh. She screamed in pain as the razor edged tips and the fires of Hades did their gruesome work. Kratos spun around and brought the chains down overhead, slamming Ixea into the ground in front of him before wrenching his weapons free and kicked Ixea in the chest, sending her skidding across the ground. Going in for the kill, Kratos leapt high into the air, the blades glistening through the flames surrounding them. But just as he was about to finish her, Ixea disappeared in a puff of snowy mist. The blades violently struck the ground where the Sorceress of Ice had previously been.

Growling, Kratos pulled on the chains and the blades returned to his hands. He looked around, waiting for his enemy to reappear again, but she never did. "Coward." He snarled. He was about to walk forward when a bright flash of light consumed him.

* * *

_**Hyrule Fields**_

Kratos' eyes flew open and he sprung onto his feet, clutching the Blades of Chaos and assumed a fighting stance. But confusion soon marred his face. He was not in the courtyard anymore, but in the fields of Hyrule. "What treachery is this?" He growled.

"_Kratos."_

The Ghost of Sparta whirled around and he blinked. Standing in front of him was Zelda. But she was different. She was… transparent. Kratos then understood what was going on. Zelda was using magic similar to what the oracle of Athens used.

"_Kratos," _Zelda began as the God of War sheathed his blades, _"if you are seeing me like this, I have already transported out of Castletown." _Kratos scowled at her. _"I am sorry for doing that, but it was necessary. Had you attempted to free me from my confinement, Seth would have likely ordered the deaths of more innocent people. Please do not attempt to rescue me. I must remain here, with my people. If I flee, Seth will surely use any means to find or draw me out. Do not worry for me. Seth will not harm me."_

Slowly, Zelda began to fade before vanishing completely. Kratos' glaring eyes remained glued to the spot where the mystical hologram had once been. He will respect her wish, but… what was he supposed to do now? He no given objective.

Angrily, Kratos shook his head and began to walk forward, when…

"So, you're Kratos."

* * *

**Another too good of a stopping point, though I think you all can guess who this speaker is. Next chapter will be longer. Please leave a review, and stay tuned for more!**


	15. Chapter 15- EDITED VERSION

**Helloooooooooooooooooooooo everybody! Welcome back to another chapter of Into the Heat of War!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my OCs.**

**Warning: Intense violence coming up.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Hyrule Fields**_

Kratos spun around upon hearing the voice, arms moving to unsheathe the Blades of Chaos, but paused. His eyes beheld a woman, a beautiful woman at that. Black raven hair, flawless skin, and green emerald eyes. Enticing curves, she wore silver armor, a knife rested in its sheath on the left side of her armor, a sword with a red metallic hilt hung across her back in its sheath. But what had Kratos' attention was the child in her arms.

"You know of me?" He asked, a bit surprised.

The woman smiled. "You're quite popular among the Searitians." She then gave Kratos a calculating look. "Is it true that you killed Volga?"

Kratos nodded. "I did."

"Quite a feat." She complimented. "Oh, my name is Scarlett. I would shake your hand, but as you can see, my arms are a bit full."

Kratos nodded again before his eyes drifted to the girl in Scarlett's arms. "Your child?"

Scarlett shook her head sadly. "She's not mine. I found her in Karkariko, alone in a shed. I'm taking her to Ordon."

"Ordon?" Kratos repeated, unfamiliar with the name.

"It's a village hidden in the Ordon Woods. I'm just hoping that the Searitians haven't burned that place down yet." Scarlett explained. "Perhaps you'd like to tag along?" Kratos was about to say no, but refrained doing so. Something within him was telling him to go with this woman. He didn't know why, but this woman struck a familiar chord within him. It was a very foreign feeling. Besides, it's not like he has anything else to do, considering that Zelda had sent him out here with no given task or objective.

Pushing that aside, Kratos nodded at Scarlett. "Very well, I will accompany you."

Scarlett nodded back and began to walk ahead. Kratos stayed in place for a few seconds, thoughts racing through his mind. He had just met this woman and a flurry of feelings raged inside him. Not being able to determine the reason for this caused annoyance to build up.

"Why?" He asked himself underneath his breath. "Why do I feel like this?"

Snapping out of his state, Kratos walked after Scarlett as they trudged down the field toward the Ordon Woods, both of them unaware that their meeting would change the course of their lives.

* * *

_**Hyrule Castle**_

"He just disappeared?" Seth asked the soldier, both of them standing within the king's chamber.

Kratos had escaped his cell, slaughtered those that stood in his path until he reached one of the castle courtyards, where Locus had confronted him, demanding that he surrenders, or the castle maids would be killed. Kratos did surrender, and Locus had ordered his men to kill the maids anyway, to serve as a warning of what will happen if he escapes again. Unfortunately, the deaths of those maids had sent Kratos into a frenzied, murderous rage, brutally killing Locus and fought both Cia and Ixea, defeating the two sorceress and would have certainly killed them had they not chosen to flee, before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Yes, my Lord. Should we send a unit out to find him?" The soldier inquired.

Seth shook his head. That course of action would only result in those men's utter annihilation. "No. We have seen what he is capable of. Dispatching men to pursue him would be sending sheep into a slaughter. Now, return to your post. We're done here." The soldier bowed before leaving the chamber, closing the door behind him while Seth walked over to one of the chairs and sat down on it, gazing into the hearth with a frown.

The death of Locus was rather unfortunate. The man was selected for Captain of the Guards for his strategic brilliance and an impressive military lineage. His father served in the Searitian Army, as had his grandfather and great grandfather. But fortunately, finding a replacement will not be difficult, since Locus had left a recommendation for his position; Sarab Odonison, who was trained by Locus. Currently, Sarab was still in Searitia. Seth had already sent word out that Sarab is to travel to Hyrule at once.

But another urgent matter had been brought to Seth's attention. Shortly before Kratos' jailbreak, the king had received reports that several camps and checkpoints had been attacked, leaving no survivors. Silkfall Village was reported to be the first of this chain of attacks. The people of that village claim that a woman in silver armor, wielding a magical blade and bow, was the one who killed the Searitians stationed there, and that her name is Scarlett. Instantly, Seth knew that this Scarlett is the one responsible for these attacks. Not liking the fact that someone was running around and killing off his men, Seth had placed a price on this Scarlett's head, double if captured alive.

Suddenly eager to leave his chamber, Seth stood up and went to the drawing room to put on more appropriate clothing, attire he had brought with him from Searitia. Once he was dressed, Seth left his chambers to attend court.

* * *

_**Unknown Location**_

_Link and Midna slowly trekked through the throne room of the castle, the air thick with anticipation. The duo gave a statue head that was lying out of place on the floor before they both looked up and gasped. There, unconscious in the Triforce statue, was Princess Zelda._

_"Zelda!" Link shouted and was about to rush ahead, but Midna stopped him and pointed to the throne. The Hero of Twilight followed it and saw who was sitting on the throne._

_A Gerudo outfitted in black armor, green skin, red hair, and a large sword resting on his lap. "Welcome to my castle." Ganondorf uttered with a sinister smirk._

_"So you're... Ganondorf." Midna stated with a glare._

_"Indeed I am." The Demon King chuckled as he slowly stood up from the throne, eyeing the duo._

_"I've been dying to meet you." Midna sneered through gritted teeth while Link glared at the true mastermind of the Twilight Invasion._

_"Your people have long amused me, Midna." Ganondorf kicked off. "To defy the gods with such petty magic, only to be cast aside... how very pathetic. Pathetic as they were, they served me well. Their anguish was my nourishment. Their hatred bled across the void and awakened me. I drew deep of it and grew strong again. Your people had some skill, to be sure... but they lacked true power." He paused and glanced up at the unconscious Zelda. "The kind of absolute power that those chosen by the gods wield." Ganondorf turned back around to face Link and Midna, raising his right hand, clenching it as the Triforce of Power glowed brightly. "He who wields such power would make a suitable king for this world, don't you think?"_

_Midna released a humorless laugh. "Such conceit! But if you are one of the chosen wielders of power, as you claim... I will risk everything to deny you!"_

_A dark smile slowly crossed Ganondorf's face. "Shadow has been moved by light, it seems... how amusing."_

Link awoke with a hoarse gasp, chained to the wall in his cell, exhausted and worn, with only a single torch lit to keep the room alight. Scars covered his body, curtesy of hours of torture from Veran.

He had no idea how much time had passed since Seth had brought him here. Weeks? Months? It was impossible to tell. However, Link's determination to escape this place had not weakened. Zelda was alone with Seth and _him_.

Speaking of Kratos, Link, when he would miraculously fall asleep, would have nightmares of the Spartan, of him swinging those demonic blades by their chains, savage war cries escaping his mouth. In some of the darker nightmares, Kratos would drive his blades into Zelda, and Link could only watch in horror.

But then, the sound of his cell door opening brought Link out of his thoughts. He lifted his head up as the door fully opened, revealing a woman's form. Veran strode inside, approaching Link slowly. She had thrown him in here a few hours ago so he could 'rest'. Link thought of why Veran was doing this. Perhaps she takes some sick pleasure in torturing him? Or is an ulterior motive behind this?

The Sorceress of Shadows waved her hand, and the chains binding Link disappeared, and the Hero of Twilight fell to the floor with a quiet grunt. "Get up." Veran hissed. Link did not move. "I said, get _up_." Again, Link did not comply. Growling, Veran reached down to snatch Link's hair, forcing him to look into her malicious eyes. "These rebellious acts will only delay the inevitable. You may as well submit no-" She was cut off when Link spat in her face, and Veran pulled back with a roar of rage. "Fine, then we'll do this the hard way."

Her hand thrust forward, gripping Link by the forehead, and he screamed as magic violently seared through him.

In a different chamber, Ixea and Cia listened as Link's screams of pain echoed throughout the halls. "She's having her fun with him again." Ixea noted, then hissed slightly in pain when she shifted in her spot. The pain from her fight with Kratos was very much present.

"I can see that." Cia said, the fracture in her skull she had received when the Ghost of Sparta head butted her was healed. "So, what now? Veran has sidelined us."

"Now, it is my turn." A slithering voice hissed.

Ixea and Cia turned their attention to where the voice came from, seeing a man step out of the shadows. He was dressed in dark green robes, and his face was hidden underneath his hood, save for his glowing orange eyes, the only visible feature. He radiated a foul aura.

Stravius, a necromancer, someone who specializes in dark magic capable of raising the dead.

"Your turn, Stravius?" Ixea repeated.

The necromancer turned his attention to the Sorceress of Ice, and Ixea felt a little unnerved by his gaze. "Veran has had another change of plans. Seeing how the pale skinned man has killed Volga and bested the two of you in battle, she now deems that capturing this man is no longer in option. She has tasked me with destroying him."

Both sorceresses raised skeptic eyebrows. "And you think you can pull it off?" Cia inquired.

"I do not think, I _know_. He will know the power of necromancy." Without another word, Stravius disappeared into the shadows, leaving Ixea and Cia to themselves.

In a different chamber, Stravius reappeared. Slowly, his arm slithered out of his arm robe, revealing rotten decaying flesh and sharp finger nails. His hand began to pulsate with green magic, swirling around his fingers until it dissipated. He could now feel the souls of every sentient being, Zora, Goron, Hylian, human, etc. Instantly, he felt a soul that was unlike the rest, one that coursed with unimaginable raw power. The necromancer knew that this was the soul of the man he is to kill. Interesting enough, he wasn't alone. Two more souls accompanied him.

Stravius smiled sinisterly underneath his hood. Veran will shower him with rewards when he completes his task. "Say your final prayers, for I am coming for you."

* * *

_**Hyrule Castle **_

Zelda awoke to the silence of her bedchamber, feeling more exhausted than when she went to bed the previous night. A depression had slowly been overtaking her, between her husband's current predicament, and that innocent maids were killed are the cause.

As much as Zelda wanted to fall back into the blissful ignorance of sleep, she knew she could not. She would not allow herself to dissolve into nothing while Seth ruled her kingdom. She flung the bedsheets aside and grabbed her robe from a nearby chair. Suddenly, the sound of distant voices drew her attention. Zelda walked toward the balcony doors, opening them and then leaned on the ledge, seeing the commotion.

A large crowd at gathered at the castle gates, shouting protests and demands. This had not been the first time the people of Castletown had gathered at the gates, and Zelda took some relief from the fact that her people continue to reject Seth as their new 'king'. Eventually, the Searitians would drive them back into town, but they always returned. However, she then feared that Seth would soon take some sort of action against the crowds. It was a very likely possibility, since Seth had seem to become more unpredictable and aggressive over the years. But at the same time, Seth making a move against the protesters would suggest that he felt threatened by them.

A knock on her chamber drew Zelda's attention. "Lady Zelda?" Melina's muffled voice sounded.

Zelda moved away from the balcony and reentered her chamber. "Come in, Melina."

The chamber doors opened, and Melina strode inside. "My Lady." The older woman said softly before they shared an embrace. "It's good to see you."

"Likewise, Melina." Zelda agreed as the two sat down on the bed.

"Oh, Zelda," Melina murmured with concern, "you must be so stressed lately. You don't believe Seth's claim that Link died in battle, do you?"

"No." Zelda shook her head firmly. "I can never believe anything Seth says."

Melina smiled. "Link is a strong man."

Zelda nodded, but then her thoughts drifted over to someone else. "Melina, how is Felix?"

The older woman shook her head sadly. "Seth has him locked in the dungeon. He won't let Felix out until he swears allegiance to him. But I know Felix will never do it. It would mean betraying yo-"

"Melina," Zelda gently interrupted her, "Felix has you to think about. I would understand."

Melina opened her mouth to speak, but was unable to when the chamber door opened, and a guard strode inside, his gaze fixed on Zelda, who glared back at him. "Lord Seth expects you to make an appearance at court today." He informed gruffly. Zelda mentally sighed. She knew at one point she would have to attend court, despite her deteriorating health. "Your maids will help you prepare." The guard added before he walked out of the chamber.

Zelda glare vanished as she turned her attention back to Melina, who smiled sadly. "Be strong, Zelda."

The queen nodded before Melina stood up and departed from the chamber, leaving Zelda alone with her thoughts.

* * *

_**Hyrule Fields**_

To say Scarlett was interested in her new traveling companion would be an understatement. She wanted to ask Kratos some questions, but decided against it. At first glance, she could tell that he wasn't much of a talker, so she came up with observations instead.

He was obviously not a native of Hyrule, given his strange clothing, or lack of. A red and gold kilt, black leather sandals, and golden armor on his right arm. He was obviously an experienced warrior, if his scars were anything to go by, especially the one on his abdomen. Something large had pierced through him and yet he was still kicking. Truly, he was more than he appeared to be.

She was also interested in his blades. She had seen many strange and unique weapons throughout the years, but none of them held a candle to what hung across his back. It was like the Searitian soldier said, those blades look like they've been forged in hell. Adding to her interest, the blades just hung across his back, one atop of the other, with no sheath.

However, what Scarlett found disturbing were his eyes. While Kratos' face was often stoic, his eyes were a different story. They were a window to his many emotions; hatred, pain, rage, and a multitude of others. She never seen anyone with such inner conflict.

It had been an hour since Scarlett and Kratos had crossed paths, the two of them walking the path for Ordon as the sun reached its zenith, signaling that midday had arrived. Melissa had awaken and was clinging to Scarlett. So far, the journey had been quiet. But they did not let their guard down, especially Kratos. The Spartan's fiery eyes were always scanning the landscape, searching for the slightest hint of movement that would suggest they were being following. So far, nothing.

"How much longer until we reach Ordon?" Kratos asked, speaking for the first time since he met Scarlett.

"About an hour or so." Scarlett answered.

"Why are we going there?" Melissa asked, not for the first time.

"Because it will be safer for you there." Scarlett replied in a soft tone, smiling at the child.

"I'm afraid that will not happen." A sinister voice hissed.

Instantly, Scarlett stood in front of Melissa protectively as Kratos' eyes swept the area, searching for the source of the voice. A whooshing sound brought their attention to the path ahead, as a man in dark green robes appeared out of thin air, his glowing orange eyes peering at them from underneath his hood, his face still hidden even in the sunlight. Melissa whimpered quietly.

"So, you are the one that killed Volga." Stravius said to Kratos, who glared at the necromancer.

"Melissa." Scarlett gripped the girls hand and quickly led her over behind a boulder.

"What's going on? Who is that?" Melissa asked, afraid.

"Listen to me," Scarlett began as she 'knelt down, "I need you to stay here. Don't come out, no matter what you hear, understand?" Melissa fearfully nodded once.

Scarlett quickly stood up and went back to join Kratos, who was still glaring at Stravius. "You have caused quite the mess. But your interference ends here."

Kratos' glare darkened as he sneered, "Those before you have said similar things, and none of them are alive today," he unsheathed the Blades of Chaos and assumed a fighting stance, "you will be no different."

Stravius flashed a smile, hidden beneath his hood. "We shall see."

The necromancer's hand slithered out of his right arm robe, and Scarlett raised an eyebrow in disgust upon seeing Stravius' rotten flesh. A jagged bone staff with four clawed fingers at the top materialized in his hand, and he began to chant something in a language Kratos and Scarlett did not understand while magic began to gather at the staff's top. Not wanting to give him the chance to complete his spell, Scarlett and Kratos quickly summoned their bows and unleashed a rapid barrage of hard light and fiery arrows. With an absent gesture, Stravius summoned a barrier and the mystical arrows bounced off the shield. Sneering in frustration, Scarlett and Kratos recalled their bows and switched back to their primary weapons. Stravius' chanting became louder and louder, the magic swirling around his staff intensified. Then he abruptly stopped chanting and the magic surrounding his staff faded.

Hundreds of moaning sounds echoed around the area. The sounds grew louder and louder, then the ground started to shake. Before long, hands shot up out of the earth, and corpses began to climb out of the ground. All of them with rotten decaying flesh, moaning, hissing, and snarling. Kratos and Scarlett stood their ground, not at all fazed by what they were seeing. This was nothing new to Kratos, considering the countless hordes of Undead Legionaries he had fought back home. Except those were capable of using weapons and were somewhat intelligent. These creatures do not seem to share those traits.

Stravius pointed his staff at the two warriors and bellowed, "Destroy them!" The undead horde obeyed their master, snarling as they closed in on their prey. Kratos unleashed a savage roar and ran ahead, as did Scarlett.

**(Insert God of War One Pandora's Guardian Boss Fight Theme.)**

Kratos hurled both blades and they pierced the chest of an undead, pulling himself toward the beast and rammed his entire body into it, sending flying into another undead. One creature made the mistake of charging Kratos head on. The Ghost of Sparta swung his arms in front of him, and both blades came flying in at the beast from both sides at a swift speed and dissected the creature from the waist up. The severed half flew across the field with blood splattering everywhere. One beast tackled Kratos from behind with enough force to knock an ordinary man down. But Kratos was no ordinary man. He shook the creature off and slammed his blades down on its face, reducing it to a pile of mutilated flesh and blood. Quickly standing up, Kratos rapidly twirled both blades in a circular motion before slamming them down on the ground, killing a minimum of twelve beasts. As soon as the blades returned to his hands, Kratos switched to the Nemean Cestus and began to punch his way through the horde. It seem these beasts' master favored quantity over quality. Yes, there were many, but a single punch from the mighty gauntlets was all it took to kill them. Kratos snapped his arms out to the sides and lion heads of both gauntlets sprung out. Kratos whipped his arms forward and the lion heads collided with a creature that was charging directly at the Ghost of Sparta, reducing it to a bloody mush. The lion heads retracted, and Kratos switched to the Nemesis Whip. He unleashed a wave of electricity, electrocuting all that were caught within reach. The creatures screeched as the magic ripped through them, reducing them to charred and sizzling corpses. The Boots of Hermes glowed to life and Kratos dashed off, ramming his way through the horde like a bull charging into a china shop. Kratos came to an abrupt halt and switched to the Claws of Hades. He swung them around relentlessly, the cursed hooks easily ripping through the horde. He then slammed both weapons on the ground, letting the Underworld's power do its work before summoning the soul of a Cyclops. The ghostly beast unleashed an unearthly roar before it swung its club, sending multiple creatures flying violently.

Scarlett drove Righteous Dawn into a beast before moving the blade upward, cutting it open vertically. She spun on her feet and swung her blade horizontally, beheading a beast that attempted to attack her from behind, sending the blood spewing head flying through the air. She round house kicked another creature in the face, sending it staggering back. Scarlett went in for the kill and stabbed the creature in the stomach. Scarlett kicked the creature off her blade and elbowed another in the face. She kicked the monster in the leg, causing the beast to fall on its back. It never got the chance to get back up when Scarlett brought Righteous Dawn down, driving the blade into the creature's face. Wrenching her blade free, Scarlett turned her attention to Kratos…

And what she saw shocked her beyond belief.

She had heard of the man's brutality through the Searitians and seen the aftermath of his work at Karkariko, but to actually witness it was something else entirely.

He wasn't just killing them, he was _massacring _them. His flaming blades flung around viciously, cutting through any and everything they could reach, sending blood and severed limbs flying through the air. He lifted both blades into the air by their chains and slammed them down with a beastly roar. He flicked his wrists and the blades returned to his hands. She watched in astonishment as they morphed into at least three other weapons. She could definitely see why he has the Searitians shaking in their boots.

Before long, Kratos and Scarlett had cut down the undead horde. They were both drenched in blood, none of it their own. Stravius raised his staff and aimed it at the two warriors, sending a blast of magic their way. Kratos and Scarlett rolled out of the way, the latter sheathing Righteous Dawn and summoning Truestrike, firing a volley of hard light arrows at Stravius. The necromancer twirled his bone staff, blocking the mystical arrows.

But suddenly, Stravius yelled out in pain as he felt something pierce his back, causing him to drop his staff. With a feral growl, Kratos yanked the chains, dragging Stravius toward him. Once the necromancer was at his feet, the God of War sheathed his blades before gripping Stravius by the throat and hoisted him into the air. At the same time, the necromancer's hood came off, revealing his face. His skin was tattered, rotten and decaying, yellow teeth. Stravius clawed at Kratos, attempting to dig his sharp nails into the Spartan's skin. They barely scratched the surface. Kratos allowed his captive to struggle before raising his free hand and slugged Stravius across the face. The necromancer cried out in pain as he felt the impacted area of his face go numb. Kratos rammed his forehead into Stravius' face before tossing the necromancer across the field. Stravius' back slammed against a boulder, the pain crippling his spine. The necromancer lifted his head up and his eyes widened in panic when he saw Kratos making his way over. He tried to move, but the pain was too much. Kratos fiercely kicked Stravius in the face, and the back of the necromancer's head collided with the boulder before he fell onto his chest. Kratos lifted his foot and brought it down, breaking Stravius' already crippled spine with a sickening _crunch_. A terrible scream tore from the necromancer's throat. Kratos then gripped Stravius' head, and the sound of flesh straining ripped through the air. Then with a roar, Kratos tore Stravius' head off, tossing it aside like it was nothing.

Taking deep, ragged breaths, Kratos turned around and when his eyes landed upon Scarlett, he felt the rage within him die. Again, he was confused as to why he was feeling like this. But suddenly, Kratos noticed something that absolutely shocked him. Scarlett just stared at him, but there was no fear, no disgust in her eyes.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Scarlett said casually.

Kratos blinked. His displays of brute force always intimidated those who had witnessed it. But this woman… she showed no fear toward him. "Let's find a pond to wash this blood off." Scarlett's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

It didn't take them long to find a pond. Once they washed the blood off, they returned to where Scarlett had hidden Melissa. The woman walked behind the boulder to find the young girl whimpering, her eyes sealed shut and hands covering her ears. Scarlett knelt down and slowly reached out to touch the girl. "Hey, it's okay," she soothed warmly, "it's over."

Melissa slowly opened her eyes, instantly landing on Scarlett. Without hesitation, Melissa took Scarlett's hand. But before they emerged from behind the boulder, Scarlett covered Melissa's eyes with her hand. The child did not need to see the aftermath of what happened.

Kratos watched Scarlett and Melissa as they passed by him, a tornado of feelings raging inside him. _"Why does this woman cause such feelings within me?" _He thought. Something about her-

The Spartan's eyes slowly widened when it hit him like a blood crazed Minotaur. Of all the women he's had, there was only one he felt a true connection with. The one and only person in all of Greece who was brave enough to stand against his wrath. The woman he truly loved, the woman he inadvertently killed along with his daughter.

Lysandra. Scarlett reminds him of Lysandra. Both women have fiery spirts, indomitable wills, and showed no fear, even after witnessing what he is capable of.

Snapping out of his perplexed state, Kratos walked after Scarlett and Melissa, the three of them approaching the Ordon Woods.

* * *

_**Hyrule Castle**_

The Dining Hall was bustling with activity, since the nobles had gathered for midday meal with the new 'king' of Hyrule. Seth and Zelda stood aside the Dining Hall doors, the former wearing a fine black coat with golden trims. Zelda had allowed her maids to powder her face and do her hair, though she refused to wear a black gown, wearing a red one instead.

"Come," Seth murmured, "let us enjoy today's meal."

Zelda felt his hand on her back, and she swallowed the urge to smack it off her. The Dining Hall doors opened, and the two stepped inside. Immediately, all eyes went to the pair as they walked the hall, heading to a table located in the far end of the room, which was reserved for Seth and his select guests.

Zelda slowly sank into a chair an attendant had pulled out for her. She just stared at the food on the plates in front of her blankly. "Is the food not to your liking, my Lady?" The queen lifted her head to meet the concerned gaze of Kayla Snow. She was sitting in the chair directly across from Zelda.

"I seem to have lost my appetite." Zelda murmured.

"Oh, but you must eat, my Lady." Kayla said in a concerned tone. "Especially since you have been so ill."

The conversations within the hall seemed unusually loud to Zelda as she reached for her fork. She was unused to such commotion after spending several days alone in her chamber.

"My Lord," one of the noblewoman said to Seth, "is it true that you intend to take Lady Zelda as your bride?"

"I do indeed." Seth answered. "The wedding will be a grand and joyful celebration."

Some of the other noblewomen responded with enthusiasm, enlightened by the promise of festive events. Zelda reached for a piece of bread, her thoughts drifting over to Kratos. She wondered what the Spartan was doing was this very moment. Perhaps he was on the hunt, searching for Searitians to kill- no, _slaughter_.

"Lady Zelda does not seem very pleased." The same noblewoman commented, casting the queen a glance.

"She's mourning." Seth scolded. "Give her time. She will learn the many benefits of our union." Zelda felt his eyes on her, and she refused to meet his gaze. "I know you are hurting, Zelda." He said with feigned gentleness. "But I can help you move on. I can promise you that things will improve greatly when we are married. I will show you pleasures you've never dreamed of having." Zelda reached for her wineglass, remaining silent. She was not going to give him the satisfaction. But Seth wasn't finished as he leaned toward her ear close. "I'm through with you, you won't remember his _name_." He murmured in a breathy, sultry tone.

Zelda froze, squeezing her wineglass until she set it down slowly. Her hands trembled angrily as she stood up. "Do not make me laugh." She hissed. "You will never be _half _of the man he was."

Then, without thinking, Zelda took her glass and splashed the wine in Seth's face. Gasps tore through the air as Zelda ran for the Dining Hall doors. She had nearly made it when she felt a hand grab her arm and thrusted her against a wall.

"How _dare _you make a fool of me." Seth snarled, his face and hair soaked with wine.

"Let me go-"

Seth snatched Zelda's jaw, squeezing her face between his thumb and fingers. "You shut your mouth." He hissed. "You are _mine _now. Do you understand? You want something other than misery, you will _obey _me."

She felt his hand under her skirt and she summoned her magic, thrusting her arm forward. Seth cried out in pain as he released her. Zelda was about to flee when she felt something hit the back of her head, and blackness overtook her.

* * *

_**The Ordon Woods**_

Night had fallen over Hyrule. Scarlett had decided that it would be best to get some rest. Kratos agreed to it, seeing no reason against. They had found a secluded spot within the woods that would serve well as a campsite. They had set up a fire before Kratos went off to hunt, bringing back a decently sized buck that fed him, Scarlett, and Melissa.

Scarlett and Kratos had briefly engaged in conversation before they had decided to get some rest. While Scarlett and Melissa were sleeping peacefully, Kratos was twitching in his sleep, as another very vivid memory of his past came rushing back.

_He was in Rhodes, shouting to the heavens as he wielded the Blade of Olympus after he had defeated the Colossus of Rhodes. Zeus had offered Kratos the Blade of Olympus to destroy the Colossus, that the blade would reach it maximum power if Kratos drained his godly powers into the blade._

_Unaware of Zeus' true intentions, Kratos drained his godly powers into the blade, rendering him mortal once more, vulnerable to the arms of death, and used the blade to defeat the Colossus. _

_But while Kratos was preoccupied with shouting to the heavens, the hand of the Colossus came crashing down on him, mortally injuring him. The fighting between the soldiers of Rhodes and the Spartans came to a stop. Humiliated before his Spartan army, Kratos picked himself up from the ground as his Olympian armor broke apart, revealing his red and gold Spartan kilt._

_Stumbling forward with bloody wounds on his body, Kratos moved for the Blade of Olympus, fighting through the pain that threatened to bring him down. "What could possibly defeat the God of War?!" One of the Spartans cried._

_Then, the sound of a hawk drew Kratos' to the sky, watching as a large grey feathered hawk descended and land, changing form, revealing it to be Zeus himself, causing Kratos to pause. "You?" He breathed before stumbling forward again._

"_Yes." Zeus said as he stepped forward, stopping next to the Blade of Olympus. "I am forced to attend to this matter myself. Athena refused to undo her mistake. Imagine caring for a creature such as yourself." He added, shaking his head disapprovingly._

"_Why?" Kratos asked. "Why would you betray me?"_

"_It is you who would betray me." Zeus answered firmly. "Am I to stand idly by while Olympus is threatened?" He gripped the pommel of the Blade of Olympus and removed it from the ground. "Your hands are already stained by the blood of three gods. I will not let the fates of Persephone, Ares, and Thanatos be my own."_

"_The gods are petty and pathetic, and your rule is weak." Kratos spat venomously._

"_I grow tired of this insolence. I am the King of Olympus!" Zeus boomed. How dare a mortal show such disrespect to him? "And it is my way that is the way of the gods." he moved the blade toward Kratos, stopping it mere inches away from the Spartan's throat, causing him to react accordingly. "You must vow to forever serve me."_

"_I serve no one." Kratos snarled as he shoved the Blade of Olympus away from his throat._

"_Then you leave me no choice!" Zeus declared as the fighting resumed._

_Kratos' hands raced to unsheathe the Blades of Chaos, but because of his weakened state, he was slower. Zeus struck first, slashing the Blade of Olympus across Kratos' chest, sending the Spartan stumbling back with a grunt. Zeus swung again, hitting Kratos in the chest before grabbing the Spartan by the throat and hoisted him into the air._

"_Submit!" Zeus demanded as he tossed Kratos into the ground._

"_I would rather die!" Kratos bellowed, grabbing the Blade of Olympus when Zeus attempted to drive it into him. _

_But Zeus overpowered Kratos and drove the Blade of Olympus into the Spartan's abdomen, blooding oozing through the edges of the massive wound. "It did not have to be this way, my son." Zeus said in an almost regretful tone. "This path… is of your choosing."_

_Kratos desperately gasped for air as he felt the life fade within him, his defiant eyes locking onto Zeus. "A choice from the gods is as useless as the gods themselves." He wheezed._

"_Even now as you draw your last breath," Zeus drove the Blade of Olympus deeper into Kratos' abdomen, "you continue to defy me?!" The King of Olympus leaned his face closer to the dying Spartan's face. "Everything you have ever known, Kratos, will now suffer because of your sacrilege. You will __**never **__be the ruler of Olympus. The cycle ends here."_

_Zeus wrenched the Blade of Olympus out of Kratos and swung it, sending out a great wave of lethal energy. The wave incinerated all it touched, Rhodes soldiers and Spartans alike, leaving nothing but their armor._

_Kratos stared at the armor of his fallen Spartan brothers before turning his gaze on Zeus, pointing at the god. "You will pay for this, Zeus. Be certain of that." He coughed up blood as Zeus turned and walked away as Kratos fell to the ground, blackness over taking him._

"Kratos!"

The Ghost of Sparta's eyes flew open and lifelong years of warrior instincts kicked in. His hand shot up, grasping someone by the throat. Instantly he stood up, his senses not fully returning.

"Kr- Kra- Kratos!" His captive struggled. The God of War's eyes widened, his senses now fully awakened.

_Scarlett._

Immediately, Kratos released Scarlett, the woman falling to the ground as she gasped for air. "Scarlett, I-" He stammered, stunned by what he had done.

Scarlett held up a hand as she coughed until she caught her breath. "Damn, you have a strong grip."

Getting over his shock, Kratos offered a helping hand. Scarlett accepted it, and the Spartan helped her back onto her feet. "I am sorry." He said.

"It's okay, Kratos." Scarlett assured him, rubbing her throat. "I should have known better than to wake you from a nightmare." Kratos blinked in surprise. Once again, this woman shows no fear toward him, even after he had choked her.

For a brief second, Lysandra stood in Scarlett's place, then faded away. "We should get moving." Scarlett said.

Kratos nodded before moving to retrieve his weapons, sheathing them onto his back. Scarlett gently picked up the sleeping Melissa and they strode out of their camping site, getting closer to their destination.

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! Please leave a review, and stay tuned for more!**


	16. IMPORTANT!

**Helloooooooooooooooo everybody! After much thought, I have decided to redo Into the Heat of War. The current story will stay up, and I will post the updated chapters all together, so check in regularly. I am going to include all of Kratos' equipment from God of War III, like the Claws of Hades, the Nemean Cestus, etc. Some chapters will see more changes than others. I hope you guys will enjoy the newer version of the chapters than the old ones!**

**The reason I'm redoing the project is because I don't feel happy with how it currently is.**


End file.
